The mind, the soul
by yooniessi
Summary: "They're different!" Ayano shouted. "And I do not love you!". Kazuma smirked at her reaction, wanting more fire to burn. "Both wins, obviously."
1. Chapter 1: Her mind?

**The mind, the soul**

**A/N: My first fanfic over here, hope I did not make any mistakes or D: you find the story boring or whatsoever :D **

**Oh points to take note, after the fight, I changed the scene, I mean the last fight (lmao)The great fight between Kazuma and Bernhardt ~ Refer to last episode 8D Okay so here goes. OOOOH and review please ;D tyvm :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma or their characters :**

Right after the last battle [again, refer to last episode rofl], Kazuma was hurt from what Lapis said, the feelings and thoughts of Tsui Ling after she disappeared.

"_She wished that you were dead too."_

Her last thoughts for Kazuma. Sure, Kazuma knows that he had failed to protect her even though he promised. Then again, you could not blame him as he did not have any power and it's normal for her to want Kazuma to die as well. What pains Kazuma is that he could not even protect the one he loved, and Tsui Ling wanted him to die.

Kazuma then felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Ayano, his fiery friend from the Kannagi family, and also a skilled enjutsushi. Ayano, of course knew that Kazuma was hurt from what Lapis said, she comforted him. Kazuma then hugged Ayano.

Ayano had her arms on his back, comforting him in silence, and then she spoke up, "You know, that Lapis girl might be lying, Tsui Ling wouldn't want you to be dead," the red-headed princess spoke.

Kazuma let go of Ayano and puts his hands back into his pocket and answered, "Maybe she really wants to, I failed to protect her and... I also promised her to do that too..."

Ayano frowned and stared at the sky, and then she said, "You did not have your powers at that time, and it's not your fault too. Besides, if Tsui Ling loves you, she would not want you to be dead! Think, Kazuma, she loves you, doesn't she?"

Kazuma sighed and held Ayano's shoulder, "Look, didn't you realized how weird that after she died, I managed to gain my wind powers?"Kazuma paused for a while and looked up into the sky together with Ayano, "It sure is beautiful up there, right?"

Ayano did not reply, she continued to stare like she's being possessed by some kind of Youma already, which scares Kazuma.

"Ayano?" Kazuma questioned and began to worry for a second.

"Ah. Sorry, was spacing out, so what did you say?" Ayano asked like she just used up all her energy.

"Never mind, anyways, where's Ren?" Kazuma asked and looked around.

Ayano, again, stared at the sky and did not respond to him. Kazuma thought, really, what is she thinking about. Well, I guess this is a good time to provoke her?

"Hey, if you're gonna stare like that the whole time and not respond to me, I'm afraid that you're already possessed and if you don't wake up, I'm gonna carry you," Kazuma frowned a little, she didn't respond so he added, "Bridal-style."

Ayano still did not respond, Kazuma looked at her weirdly. "Err, hey, Ayano? I'd expect you to flare up or something but, nooo?"

"KAZUMA!" Ren ran over to Kazuma.

"Hey Ren, something's wrong with the princess over here," Kazuma frowned and continued to stared at Ayano.

"Hmm? Ayano?" Ren shook her a bit. No respond. "Ayano...?"

Ayano suddenly snapped and she fell to the ground, almost hit Ren but Ren managed to handle but found her a little too heavy for chibi little Ren.

"K-K-Kazuma! Please help me!"

Kazuma sighed and held onto her, she's asleep, or more like she fainted. Kazuma could not really tell.

"Ren, I think we need to head back to the Kannagi's, Ayano seems to be sick or something, she has been staring into the sky and then suddenly she passed out," Kazuma said and stood up to hold Ayano in his arms.

"Right!"

_10 minutes later..._

They reached the Kannagi's and reported to the head, Jugo Kannagi, Ayano's father.

"Jugo, Ayano-" Ren started off but he got cut off by Jugo.

"I know what happened to her, put her down first, Kazuma," Jugo lowered his eyes and poured a cup of tea for himself.

"Sooo, what on Earth happened to her? She suddenly passed out after staring at the sky for a few minutes," Kazuma explained, almost quite annoyed.

"This has happened before, not to worry, she'll be fine once we do this treatment," Jugo said, unwillingly to explain how and why did it happen in the first place. He looked at Kazuma and Ren's worried eyes and he added on, "Not to worry, I'll take care of her, meanwhile I've got a mission for the both of you."

"Father... Is it regarding Ayano?" Ren asked.

"I'm afraid it is, I'll explain the procedure to you two," Jugo then cleared his throat and drank a sip of his tea and continued, "You two need to go into her mind and retrieve her back, but once you make her upset or angry, I don't know the consequences, in the past, the leaders of our family went inside her mind, as I said it happened before and we needed to retrieve her back. It was an easy job for us, except finding her soul might be hard, especially now she has grown up and have her own sorts of different emotions and everything, would be harder to find her soul,"

"So we just need to find her soul without provoking her or anything?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes, so you and Ren would need to go inside her mind, now." Jugo continued, "and of course I would pay you, as usual, Kazuma."

"Yeah sure, thanks," Kazuma smirked and Ren laughed nervously.

"Okay when you are ready, go inside the portal beside me after I cast the spell, but be quick please, you only have 5 hours to find her soul and everything, if not, she would not even come back at all.

"Troublesome Ayano, look what she has gotten us into... and 5 hours should be sufficient; I guess," Kazuma muttered to Ren and Ren giggled nervously while Jugo cast the portal.

Kazuma and Ren stepped into the portal and a blast of wind passed by and they landed in the middle of Ayano's … mind. The whole background was filled with darkness, like someone REALLY did possess her.

Ren frowned, "The last time the leaders told us how her mind was really like, and it wasn't filled with darkness, I mean it wasn't in this color."

"Well, I guess that could change," Kazuma said and started walking the front. "Strange aura this is, though," Kazuma frowned and scanned everywhere, making sure they are out of danger and nothing strange pops out.

Suddenly, a strange figure came up to them, it looked like Ayano, but it isn't Ayano. She had black hair and she had a really dark aura.

"Ayano?" Kazuma strained his eyes just to see if it really was her, but then he sensed that really dark aura, so obviously not.

The black Ayano took out Enraiha, even Enraiha had the dark aura, it wasn't like the real Ayano's fire magic. Black Ayano looked ridiculously pale. Really, gothic Ayano doesn't suit especially when she's a FIRE magic user. Kazuma thought. The black Ayano went to charge towards Kazuma with Enraiha in her hands. She tried to slash him, but he dodged, of course. Ren helped Kazuma by trying to hit her with his magic, she dodged as well.

"_Do not try to provoke her or make her angry," _

Jugo's words flashed into Kazuma's mind and immediately widen his eyes and shouted to Ren.

"Ren! Don't fight! Remember what Jugo said about not trying to provoke her?"

"B-But, she isn't real Ayano! She's just a replica of her!" Ren replied while trying to dodge black Ayano's Enraiha.

Replica... huh... Reminded me of Tsui Ling and Lapis... Kazuma thought and then stared at black Ayano while she tried to fight Ren. Ren was right, this isn't how Ayano fights.

"Sheesh, Ren, I've got to say you improved a lot, I didn't even realized that," Kazuma smirked and tried to attack black Ayano.

"Hehe, thanks. But actually, I've been into her mind before," Ren replied.

"... Well, that explains," Kazuma then went and tried to attack Ayano, but she kept on dodging and attacking.

"Hey Ren, this is Ayano's mind right?" Kazuma asked, a quite silly question.

"Yeah, why?" Ren asked, thinking he might be a little not alright. He's still trying to dodge black Ayano's attacks.

"Hmm, since this is _her_..._" _Kazuma said as he walked towards black Ayano.

"E-eh? What are you planning brother?" Ren asked, a little scared.

"I do not wish to attack her, but I do wish to have a little fun with her," Kazuma smirked at his dirty minded thoughts, well maybe dirty, or a plan.

"Kazuma! That's not Ayano! Watch out!" Ren shouted and went to use his purifying skills to keep his big brother safe from any attacks.

"Good job Ren, I'm impressed," Kazuma grinned at him as he managed to purify the black Ayano.

"Was that your plan or something?" Ren asked, a little too blur.

"You could say so, anyway, let's move on," Kazuma said and walked front.

"Hey! You could have asked me to purify her instead! You gave me a shock just now," Ren cried and ran to his brother.

"Well, I thought a little fun with "Ayano" and you would be quite interesting," Kazuma smirked without letting Ren see his face.

Ren sighed and followed his big brother till the next step.

Meanwhile, black Ayano, of course would not be defeated so easily, pretending to be dead while they head off to the next step. After they are out of sight, she stood up, and slowly made her way to them.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: **How was it? D: I hope I didn't make any mistakes but I THINK that there are plenty of grammar mistakes ^_^; hope not , this chapter hasn't shown any of Ayano and Kazuma love, YET. :D **

**~Enjoy your day, will be flying to the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Ayano, Ayano

**Chapter 2: The mind, the soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma ;~;!**

**A/N: Here! :D Chapter 2 is out, I hope there are no mistakes, AGAIN.**

"I miss my bed already, Kazuma," Ren whined and continued walking, in a weird way.

"Oh but we still need to find Ayano, and I thought you would be willing to give up everything including your sleep so that you can save her?" Kazuma said and he pulled Ren and made him drag his shoes.

"Well, I didn't say that or anything... But I do wish her to be fine!" Ren cried. "Kazuma, please stop pulling me like this!"

"Quit whining already, I'm having a headache here," Kazuma said and he scanned the place again.

"You found something strange?" Ren asked a little worried.

"Strange... Aura, like back then. Someone's following us Ren," Kazuma whispered and continued to walk.

"Oh shouldn't we fight back?" Ren asked.

"I would say, yes, black Ayano is back here again," Kazuma sighed and pointed at the blur figure.

"I wished she would turn good and come with us already, and I'm so tired," Ren cried and Kazuma went straight in front of black Ayano.

"You wouldn't give up, won't you?" Kazuma smirked evily, black Ayano did not say a thing but she continued to blast fireballs at him. All of them missed him because of his wind shield.

"You know, I would be thankful if you come back to normal, Ayano," Kazuma said, he did not want to attack black Ayano as knowing that it is her real body.

Black Ayano continued attacking him while he just kept shielding himself. Suddenly she spoke, "I do not wish to attack you, but if you go any further then I'm afraid I need to take actions." She spoke just exactly like Ayano, her dark aura was really … evil. Kazuma did not reply her as she continued to shoot fireballs at him.

"What... are you Ayano?" Kazuma asked as he ran over to Ren's side, and shielding her attacks whenever she comes.

"What do you say? If I said that I am Ayano?" the black Ayano smirked and launched an attack in front of Kazuma, Enraiha almost got him, but he's like some demon that cannot be defeated.

"Well if you're Ayano, you wouldn't be doing this," Kazuma shrugged and just kept shielding.

"And why would you not attack me?"

"Because you're in my friend's body and I want her back!" Kazuma shouted at her. Ren looked up at Kazuma and his face was really mad. As mad as a burning fire, but he's a wind magic user so it doesn't really make any sense.

The black Ayano, on the other hand, backed away and kept Enraiha. Kazuma still felt that she's doing something else, still.

"Since you want her back, then I will send you to a place,"

"Wha-?" Kazuma got teleported and got seperated from the black Ayano and Ren. Kazuma found himself in a room, filled with books which didn't seem like books. Or maybe magic books. "What the hell is this..." Kazuma wondered and took one book.

No wait, this seems weird... What does black Ayano wants me to do here anyway...? Read all the books? You must be joking. I hope Ren could take care of himself though, Kazuma thought and he opened the front cover of the book that he's holding.

Ayano's... memories? Oh, I see, so this is a place where I can READ all her feelings and thoughts... Hopefully she doesn't scream when she comes back. Kazuma thought and grinned to himself. He really loved her when she's angry and when she comes after him like some maniac.

A flashback occurred like a movie screen in front of Kazuma. It appears to be a little girl. Should be Ayano... I remembered her when we're young. Kazuma thought. It flashed when Ayano and another little boy who were playing around in the playground. Wait... That little boy... Looks like me? Kazuma thought, a little surprised. The little Kazuma in the screen was crying about how weak he was and everything and Ayano was comforting him. Ah... I remember this... Kazuma thought and he grinned a little. The young days of him playing around the Kannagi's area was fun to him. There wasn't really anything to worry about as the elders would be taking care of it. The little Ayano was so cute, still as fiery as now. She's really playful and lovable.

Suddenly, the flashback got cut off, and there was a weird sound from behind. Kazuma quickly turned around, and found himself back at the spot where Ren and black Ayano was at, only that Ren and black Ayano is missing. Damn that Ren, where could black Ayano take him to anyway? Kazuma thought and cursed. Anyway I still have the book to enjoy during my free time so I can read everything about Ayano. Kazuma thought while he smirked. He loved to tease her. About everything she do.

"KAZUMAAAAA!" A familiar voice ran towards him.

"Ren? What happened? Are you okay?" Kazuma asked.

"The black Ayano..." Ren stuttered and pointed shakily in front of them.

"What? I don't see anything?" Kazuma asked, almost irritated. Kazuma took his initiative to go closer and see a huge gigantic Youma right in front of him.

"Erm... Looks like we do have a problem here," Kazuma said. "So black Ayano was transformed into... that?"

Ren nodded his head. He was really scared, and he wasn't that scared before... Kazuma thought.

"Ren, tell you what, go distract the monster while I try to get my hands onto the Youma," Kazuma said and pushed him in front.

"O-okay! I'll try my best," Ren said and summoned his fire spirit power and attacked the Youma. He did all his best in his purification skills and tried to purify the Youma, only a little success, the Youma's shield went down. Kazuma, I hope you can finish this soon! Ren thought while he continued to give his all to the Youma.

Meanwhile, Kazuma was busy getting his contractor wind skills ready. As soon as he got ready, Ren was already running and screaming for help.

"Kazuma! It's about time you got my back!" Ren screamed and continued running.

"Calm down Ren, I'm with you. We need to do this together though," Kazuma said while he closed his eyes and get all his wind powers together.

"Okay!" Ren followed and he managed to get all his powers together and they blast the Youma in one shot, but the Youma was still alive, but weak.

"Ren! Purify him already!" Kazuma shouted while he continued to attack the Youma.

"Yes sir!" Ren shouted and then he used his fire magic to purify the Youma. The Youma managed to disappear and to Kazuma and Ren's surprise, they saw a standing Ayano. Her hair was floating, so she wasn't standing, she's levitating. Her eyes were completely blank as if she got possessed.

"Ayano..." Kazuma whispered and flew towards her. He tried to reach her, but she seemed to get further away from him. "Ayano...? Ayano!" Kazuma kept shouting her name. He couldn't reach her.

"Who are you...? Why are you here to come after me?" Ayano said. Her voice sounded like she died and her eyes are really blank.

"Ayano! We're your friends! We're coming to rescue you so please don't go away!" Ren shouted and ran beside Kazuma.

"Ayano... Ren, this is not Ayano. This is not OUR Ayano," Kazuma said.

"I am who am I, I don't know you guys, but you're here, in my mind and making too much problems," Ayano said.

"Making too much problems...?" Kazuma suddenly felt that she knows him but she doesn't want to know.

"Ayano, get down here. Shall we speak?" Kazuma flew towards Ayano, but she backed off.

"Sorry, but I do not wish to entertain strangers. Please get out of here, this is a place where you shouldn't even be in," Ayano spoke really serious.

Kazuma smirked and made wind took Ayano down. Seriously, why did I not think of that and I even begged her to come down. Well it's not really a beg but ah wells. Kazuma thought and managed to get Ayano in his arms.

Ayano, on the other hand, managed to summon Enraiha and almost killed Kazuma but he noticed and let her off and dodged her attacks.

Ren ran towards Kazuma and helped him, knowing that it really isn't Ayano.

"Great. If this isn't Ayano, then where's the real Ayano?" Kazuma said sarcastically. He got quite tired of all these replica of Ayanos and the real one isn't here. On top of that he could not even attacked because she kept dodging.

An idea suddenly popped out onto Kazuma's head, and then he shouted to Ren, "Ren! You keep her distracted, I'll figure out something!"

"Not again, PLEASE BE FAST I BEG OF YOU BROTHER!" Ren cried and he tried to attack Ayano.

Kazuma took out the book where he got from just now. He flipped and flipped and flipped and tried to find out anything about him in the book. In fact, there were plenty of memories inside the book that contains about Kazuma. When he got to the last page, he stopped and read the last memory. It says "Kazuma... I know you're deeply in love with Tsui Ling, and I could not do anything for you except to love you and comfort you... I know how it feels to loose your love ones and I'm sure Tsui Ling would want you to live happily. I'm in love with you so deeply, I think I might pass out and... " Kazuma widened his eyes. Oh boy, this is Ayano's thought? She loves me?

"KAAAZZZUUUUMMAAAAA!" Ren cried for help, and he's dodging every attack that she attacks.

"Okay enough Ren, it's my turn now," Kazuma smirked and pulled Ren behind him. He went towards Ayano, and she strike Enraiha and tried to kill Kazuma. But she couldn't. He held Ayano's wrists and she could not move at all.

"Let me go!" Ayano shouted at him, she's a burning fire and Kazuma wanted to feel that heat.

"Not until you say my name," Kazuma smirked and wind blew Ayano until her eyes went back to normal, and she did went back to normal.

"Eh... What am I doing here and... WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ayano screamed and blushed as Kazuma had Ayano's wrists. "Let me go!" Ayano struggled, but Kazuma was really strong.

Kazuma's face was really close to Ayano's. "Seriously, we're rescuing you here and all you do is scream and shout and not saying thank you to us?" Kazuma asked and he sighed and let go of her.

"Well, what happened in the first place?"

Kazuma smacked his forehead and he looked at his watch. "Well, we'll explain later, besides, we're late... already..." It was already almost past 5 hours, and suddenly a portal behind them opened, and Kazuma, Ayano, and Ren got sucked out and they're back in the Kannagi's.

End of chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry I think I wrote too long ^^; Please review and tell me how is it D: I hope it isn't suckish .**


	3. Chapter 3: I want you :3

**Chapter 3: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: Welllll there's nothing much to write about. Haven't got any reviews but I'll still continue writing :O Kazuma is a little OOC here but that's a little fun of him being so flirty, right? No? :**

**Disclaimer: I. do. Not. Own. Kaze. No. Stigma. : joking**

"Wow, you managed to get her back," Jugo said his eyes was almost as large as some fishball.

"Of course, nothing can stop a contractor for fulfilling his dream about saving and rescuing other people," Kazuma said proudly. (ALMOST OOC but it's just for fun :D Go Ayano~ :3)

Ayano glared at him, she still didn't know what happened. "Would someone here actually, EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" Ayano shouted.

"Calm down, Ayano. I just asked Kazuma and Ren to go inside your mind because you have passed out, like the previous case where I had to handle it for you so that I could retrieve you back to normal," Jugo said. "Thank you Kazuma, and Ren for rescuing my daughter."

"No problem, I just wanted the money," Kazuma grinned.

"Money again! Father, you just managed to rescued me because of him!" Ayano shouted. The fact that Kazuma rescued Ayano was because of money and that is why she's angry now.

"Hey, I had a hard time doing that you know, Ayano. Seriously, I wonder what were you thinking about that can even make you pass out even under the sky," Kazuma said.

"W-well... I was... I don't know... But... Doesn't concern you in anything!" Ayano just snapped.

Kazuma smirked at her reaction, the way she reacts to everything is simply perfect. He then added on, wanting more fire to burn.

"Concern me? Oh, all I know you've got tons of thinking about me," Kazuma smirked and he got up, ready to run because the fire is really really really really really strong now.

"... Kazuma... Don't... YOU DARE ADD ANYTHING!" Ayano shouted and ran after him with her Enraiha.

Should I let her cool down? Hmm maybe not, she's blushing really hard already. Kazuma thought and continued running.

"KAZUMA, STAY THERE AND I'LL LET YOU OFF ALIVE!" Ayano shouted from afar, but she could not catch up with the wind, although she's burning.

Kazuma managed to fly back into his apartment, of course, Ayano could not catch up with him like this, but he heard a shout from her asking him to come down.

She would not give up until she gets me. Kazuma thought and smirked.

_Meanwhile, at Ayano._

Grrrrrr, how dare he make me run, HE'S SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS! Ayano thought and ran to his apartment and begun to press on his bell and knock on his door continuously.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, you would break my door and bell," Kazuma said. He just bathed finish and he was half naked, only had his towel to wrap around him, not to mention his hair is wet.

He opened the door, and found Ayano getting ready Enraiha and she almost threw a fireball at him but he grabbed her wrists. Ayano blushed and noticed he was half naked and struggled upon him holding her wrists.

"You seemed scared to be in a guy's room, especially with my body like this," Kazuma whispered into her ear, which makes her blush even more and she struggled a lot.

"I'M NOT SCARED YOU IDIOT! NOW LET GO OF ME AND GET SOME CLOTHES ALREADY!" She snapped and managed to escape from Kazuma's hands.

Kazuma grinned and he just left for his room, maybe to get some clothes. Ayano, still blushing, managed to cool herself down and decided to scan his house and found a photo album. She wanted to see but afraid that he might flare up after that, she decided not to. Kazuma being angry was more scary than Ayano being angry.

After a few minutes, Kazuma FINALLY changed into his clothes. "Hey, you changed worst than a girl, you took around 8 minutes in to change your clothes!" Ayano said.

"Well, I would wish to see how you change and count on how much time you managed to finish changing," Kazuma said and headed where Ayano is sitting at.

"E-e-erm, why are you sitting this close to me?" Ayano questioned and she practically blushed.

"Hmm? Why, are you too shy to even sit close to a guy? How are you going to find a boyfriend like this?" Kazuma asked casually while he drink his coffee. He already felt fire burning in his apartment.

"... YEAH RIGHT, HELL I WOULD WANT A BOYFRIEND EVEN!" Ayano snapped and almost hit his cup of coffee to his face, but thankfully he managed to hold it except a few droplets of coffee went to his shirt.

"... Thanks a lot, princess, look what you've done to my shirt. And I only changed it in a few minutes," Kazuma stated sarcastically.

"Well, you provoked me first," Ayano said and she crossed her arms.

"You lead me with no choice but to wear half naked in front of you," Kazuma said as he took off his shirt, revealing all his muscles and body.

Ayano jumped and turn her back, not facing him as he took his shirt off. She blushed profusely and tried to talk but nothing came out of her mouth.

Kazuma went over, he wanted a little fun with her. "Hey, your face is so red, I think I can even fry an egg," Kazuma smirked as he said. He then held her shoulder and she already jumped.

"W-w-w-w-wha-wha-what d-do y-y-y-ou WANT?" Ayano asked, her back still facing him.

"Well, what do I want? I want you," Kazuma said and he got Ayano to face him.

Ayano's face got redder, she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Kazuma but her strength is weak for Kazuma's brute strength.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I know you want this," Kazuma said and he smirked.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about? Don't anyhow or anywhere spout nonsense! NOW GET OFF ME!" Ayano screamed and she managed to push him away. "I'll come get you for this tomorrow! BYE!"

Once Ayano shut Kazuma's front door, he smirked and decides on what to do to her tomorrow. Meanwhile, he went to read the book of her thoughts over and over again.

_Meanwhile, at Ayano_

Tomorrow, I'll just burn his head off! Make sure he's not alive! Grr, why is my face so red? Argh, it's late already anyway. But... He's .. kind of hot... But I musn't think that way, he's still in love with Tsui Ling and I musn't try to hurt him or anything... Ayano thought.

_Meanwhile, at Kazuma_

Kazuma stared at the book, a few pages of the book are being added inside. He flipped to the last thought and read it. "_Tomorrow, I'll just burn his head off! Make sure he's not alive! Grr, why is my face so red? Argh, it's late already anyway. But... He's .. kind of hot... But I musn't think that way, he's still in love with Tsui Ling and I musn't try to hurt him or anything..._" Kazuma thought to himself, that girl, all she thinks is Tsui Ling and me still in love. But then again, she doesn't want to hurt me too. Neither do I want to hurt her.

End of Chapter 3

**A/N: Awright! I shallz stop writing now -w- 3 chapters one day? Bwahahahah, joking**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions? Or lies?

**Chapter 4: The mind, the soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma -w- **

**A/N: -dead- OwO, omg I got a review 3! Tysm for that review! ~ **

_Kazuma's POV_

I really wanted to make it clear to Ayano, and hope she would believe in what I says. All I want to do today is just to provoke her so she could run after me like some maniac with her Enraiha, really adorable of her.

I went out to the nearby grocery store, and saw her staring at some sign board, she looked like she had been drooling. I went up to her and asked "Hey princess, what's up with the sign board?"

She continued to drool, her eyes sticked onto the sign board.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

"Ayano...? Don't tell me you're gonna pass out again," Kazuma sighed and shook her.

"Boo." Ayano suddenly gave him a face and she tugged Kazuma's arm underneath her arm and went inside the shop.

"I shall not burn you, but you shall treat me with these cakes!" Ayano said and immediately took a seat in the shop.

Kazuma sighed but agreed, he did not want his head to go off anyways. While Ayano chose her cakes, Kazuma stared at her. She looks so cute, like a little girl who just got her favourite toy or something. Kazuma thought and grinned.

Ayano finally came back with 2 plates of cakes and started eating. "Hesh, Kachuma, arench chuh chowing ko go peat? (Hey, Kazuma, aren't you going to go eat?)" Ayano said while stuffing the cakes inside her mouth.

"No, I'll stay here and watch you, princess. You've got cake on your mouth, and I like the name 'Kachuma', sounded cute when you say that," Kazuma smirked and watch her swallow every piece of cake.

"Urusai (shut up), unless you want me to annoy you and say 'Kachuma' everytime I see you." Ayano said and pouted while she grabbed another cake to eat.

"I don't mind, you definetely look cute." Kazuma smirked and watched her eat again.

Ayano blushed but she still continued to munch on her cake.

Kazuma noticed and he stole her spoon and took her cake and ate it.

"Hey! You could've took other spoons! Besides there're a lot beside you, you know," Ayano frowned and pointed beside him.

"Well, I wanted to taste your saliva, unless you want me to kiss you," Kazuma said and she blushed again.

"G-G-G-GO TO HELL! Who wants to taste your saliva anyway!" Ayano shouted, there's still cake on her mouth and he smirked, like he really wanted to flirt badly.

Kazuma then go towards her, and licked the pieces of cake away from her mouth. Ayano blushed and pushed Kazuma away. "W-w-what are you doing you pervert!" Ayano exclaimed.

"You've got cake on your mouth, but hmm, the cake taste good, especially with your saliva," Kazuma said as he took some cake from Ayano and ate it.

"You could've told me and I would get it off from me," Ayano said, still blushing.

After Ayano ate her fill, the both of them decided to walk.

_Ayano's POV_

"Ayano, there's something that we need to talk and discuss about," Kazuma said and he closed his eyes. He looked really serious.

"What is it?" I asked and turned serious too. He might discuss about some matters or some Youma.

"You know, I don't really care about Tsui Ling now. After all, she's dead, and she probably wants me to move on." Kazuma started.

"W-well, I guess that's none of my buisness if y-you want to move on or not," I said as I tried to hide my ridiculous face.

"Hmmmm... What about burning my head off and making sure that I'm not alive and thinking of me kind of hot and me and Tsui Ling and you don't want to hurt me?" Kazuma smirked and took a glance at my reaction.

"W-w-what... WHERE'D YOU GET THAT ALL FROM? YOU BAKA BAKA MIND READER!" I screamed and shouted and got really embarrassed that Kazuma figured out at my thought.

Kazuma laughed whole heartedly as I fired fireballs at him, trying to really burn him now! But how the heck did he find out even? I doubted that wind magic users can read minds. I stopped and questioned him. "How'd you find out, by the way? I haven't heard of wind magic users having to read minds," I questioned suspiciously.

"Hmm? Let's just say that I'm a professional and I know you too well. Admit it my dear Ayano, say you love me already," Kazuma smirked and caught her chin so that she would look at him.

"I really love you Kazuma! I love you to the DEPTS OF HELL and I really wish to burn you to death! OH KAZUMA YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" I practically said it in a drama way, and also in a sarcastically way.

"Really, do you have to be that sarcastic in front of so many people? Now they think that you really really really are crazy about me," Kazuma said and just pointed at so many people staring.

I blushed and Kazuma smirked. Really, he just loves provoking me so much and making me embarrassed.

_End of Ayano's POV _

Kazuma continued to smriked and said, "Let's just say I found out when I was in your mind. Oh but don't you argue with me, because the soul would say the same."

"They're different!" Ayano shouted. "It's not what you think, alright? Who would like you anyways!" Ayano laughed like some maniac who did not know what to do next. She crossed her arms.

"Whatever you think, it still all goes down in one point, you love me," Kazuma said and went closer to her. He did not even care if his butt gets burned down or anything, he just wanted to make sure that he got this clear that Tsui Ling doesn't stay in his heart anymore.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing! And and and I do not love you!" Ayano said and backed away from Kazuma.

"Come on, you know you want this," Kazuma said and managed to get hold of her waist and get her close to him.

"N-no... I thought.. You're still in love with-" Ayano said and suddenly she got cut off by Kazuma's kiss.

It was nice, soft and sweet, it only confirmed something. Kazuma's feelings for Ayano too. Ayano softly kissed back for a second, and Kazuma managed to confirm Ayano's feelings for him too. The kiss took about 1 minute, and the both of them broke away and hugged each other.

"I love you, Ayano," Kazuma whispered into her ears.

Ayano shook her head, and then she said, in a sad voice, "You shouldn't be deceiving yourself, your feelings are much more important, so you should not be doing this," Ayano then pushed him away and turned around. She was almost in tears, she just felt that Kazuma just pitied her only.

"Ayano...? Tsui Ling died 4 years ago, it's time that I should move on already and not grieving about her death over and over again," Kazuma said, almost angry.

"Really? Are you really sure that you love me?" Ayano asked, almost in tears.

"Of course I do, silly, I love your personality, of course with your looks and everything are put aside, but your braveness and with that fiery heart of yours, your attitude is perfect," Kazuma said and hugged her again.

Ayano just closed her eyes, reached out her arms and hugged him back.

But who knows what would happen next? Would the mind or the soul win?

**A/N: Bwahahahaha, I thought of adding another girl from the past who was with Kazuma IN THE PAST. -spoiler- * Censored * :D and of course, another guy with Ayano, IN THE PAST TOO * bricks ***


	5. Chapter 5: Jun :D!

**Chapter 5: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: I got pumped up for this story okiesh -w-~ Baka review who said ni de pi gu (It meant 'your butt' and of course I DO know the person who reviewed that 8D!) [IGNORE THIS FELLOW READERS]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma! But I own Juuuunnnn :3! **

The next morning, Kazuma woke up and stretched himself before he prepared for this day. It was a weekend and he had nothing to do, as usual. Unless there's a mission from Jugo, then he would not be so bored, especially when Ayano is there for him to tease and watching her flare up was his hobby. (weird hobby isn't it ^^;)

He left the house and explored the whole town; just to make sure that no Youma came out. This was part of his usual practice, he just wanted everyone to be protected; and not get killed by some Youma as they were really innocent people who do not know anything.

But just then, he looked down and saw Ayano, with this unknown guy beside her. She looked quite happy, a pierce in his heart like someone shot him with a gun went in. He decided to stalk her until the day ended, or more like forever.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ayano, where would you wish to go?" Jun asked, with a smile on his face.

"Maybe we could go to the amusement park?" Ayano said, her eyes glittered like a little girl.

Jun chuckled, and he nodded his head.

_Ayano's POV_

I was daydreaming of Kazuma, still figuring out how the heck did he even read my thought. Oh but anyway, Jun was my long-lost friend, also my childhood friend. He was loving, unlike that playboy Kazuma who only knows how to tease and make me really mad at times; though he's still … a good person, I admit. Eeek, I hope he doesn't read THIS thought.

Jun cut off my thought and he asked, "Ayano, where would you wish to go?" He even had a smile on his face, so cheerful, he's like some guy without any worries and stress.

But I really wanted to release my STRESS and worries I have at the moment, Kazuma is such a jerk. So I replied him, I felt like a little girl and I hope he didn't take notice of that, he would probably still think that maybe ONLY my body grown, but my brain did not. I sighed silently at my thoughts.

And so, I replied him, "Maybe we could go to the amusement park?"

He CHUCKLED, but he nodded his head and smiled. Geez, now everyone I think of smirking and chuckling and FLIRTING makes me think of Kazuma. ARGH, Kazuma Kazuma Kazuma, Ayano, get a grip of yourself and stop thinking of HIM ALREADY! Now let's make this an enjoyable day and celebrate Jun's return.

_End of Ayano's POV_

Meanwhile at Kazuma...

_Kazuma's POV_

That... Guy... is making my blood boil... Seriously, didn't I made my words clear enough for Ayano to understand? Bleah, I'm sure she had her reasons. Calm down Kazuma, don't blow off the city.

Ayano and Jun headed to the amusement park nearby the city. Of course, I'm a great stalker of Ayano, and not to mention a pervert, but only Ayano's, I would not even do that to Tsui Ling.

_End of Kazuma's POV_ **(maaaan, all the POVs are awesome, don't you agree :D wonders what one is thinking :D)**

Jun bought the tickets for the amusement park while Ayano sat at a bench nearby, stoning at the scenary inside the amusement park. The joy of children playing, and their parents shouting at them not to play too much was really nice. Couples holding hands in the amusement park, going out together and having fun.

Wait a second. Me and Jun in … an amusement park? Ayano thought, almost blushing.

"Ayano, I've bought the tickets already," Jun walked towards her with a smile and gave her one ticket.

"Oh, thank you, Jun," Ayano said as she smiled back. I hope this wouldn't bore me, it's hard at not to shout. Of course, given my personality, I love to shout. Especially at a person. (you know who) Ayano thought and she smiled at her thought.

Jun broke her thought by asking, "You look really happy today, I'm so glad Ayano. Especially when we haven't met for so many years. I love your cheerful face whenever we hang out and played at a playground."

Ayano blushed even more. She got so flustered that she wasn't even watching her step, and yes, she tripped over a piece of rock.

"Ouch, that hurts. Darn that piece of rock," Ayano cursed as she rubbed her nose. Apparently it only turned red.

Jun went to help her up, but of course he did NOT notice a strange and scary and about-to-kill kind of aura from behind.

_Kazuma's POV _

As I followed them to the entrance, of course I followed them secretly, through the wind, so that those pesty little security guards would not stop me and create a scene there. If not Ayano would be so mad at me for following her.

But as I looked down, she was blushing. Really, I felt like punching that guy beside her and wanting him to feel what hell is. I saw her fell down too, that guy went to hold her waist and even helped her up! Darn their "romantic" scenes. Everyone's watching them.

I could feel my blood boil, I really want to punch that guy for touching her especially on the waist. Didn't Ayano tell him that she got someone in her heart already? I continued my eyes on the both of them as he helped Ayano to stand up. The heck, it's obvious to see her redness from up here. She's blushing like mad!

They continued their trip and made their way to the nearby bench. I could guess that he's checking if she's alright. His face is so close to Ayano's that they almost kissed. Darn that guy, if he's alone, I'm so gonna kill him!

_End of Kazuma's POV **(a little OOC though, Kazuma being jealous xD, but that's cute :3)**_

"Jun, thanks a lot. Just now was really embarrassing," Ayano said, covering her nose with a tissue as it is still red. She looked like she had flu instead.

"My pleasure, I'm always willing to help you in whatever ways I can, Ayano," Jun said and he smiled as he lead her to one of the nearest ride.

"R-r-roller coaster?" Ayano exclaimed, with her eyes glittering.

Jun chuckled and he said, "Didn't expect you would still love riding on roller coasters, Ayano."

Ayano blushed. This really made her felt like a little girl who wanted to ride all the rides. "Y-yeah, the wind blowing and the adrenalin rush in every turn makes it exciting! And when the wind hits your face and your hair, it really feels comfortable!" Ayano said, really excited.

"So you love the wind a lot, I guess," Jun said as he looked up into the sky as the wind passed.

Wind... Kazuma... Darn it, why am I thinking of him again. Ayano thought.

"So! Let's go onto that roller coaster!" Jun said and held onto Ayano's hand as they lined up for the roller coaster ride.

"Uh, sure," Ayano said as she smiled at him while she followed. She had a faint blush as he touched her hand.

_Meanwhile at the windy and fiery side..._

Kazuma stared down, he already wanted to spoil the whole amusement park just because THAT unknown guy is going out with Ayano. But he remained calm and followed them.

Back at Ayano and Jun, after they rode the roller coaster.

Ayano REALLY wanted to go back to the roller coaster. She even rode it about 5 times already. But without fail, Jun would always accompany her until she gave up on riding on it.

"I had so much fun on that roller coaster!" Ayano shouted like she won something. She's really pumped up onto amusement parks who had fun roller coasters. She's still like a little kid who wanted more.

"I'm glad you had fun on that, now let's proceed onto another ride, shall we?" Jun said as he held out his hands as he took her to the next one.

The next ride he took her was some kind of cup ride. You know the ones which you spin around in a cup or in something else.

"Oooh, that one sure looks fun. Look at those crazy people spinning around like mad," Ayano laughed as they spin.

After the people who previously took the ride, they looked really dizzy after spinning. One of them even puked!

"Let's go in, Ayano," Jun said as he lead Ayano in.

Ayano was the one spinning like mad! Jun looked like he wanted to puke. But seeing Ayano having so much fun, he decided to TRY to control himself from puking.

After the ride stopped, Jun quickly rushed into the washroom and got rid of everything.

Ayano waited for him at a nearby bench as he finished his puking buisness. She looked up into the sky, and saw a strange looking person. It seems that he had the power of wind so that he could fly.

_Kazuma's POV_

I saw them riding on this cup-looking ride. I don't know what happened to that guy but he seemed kind of pale after riding the ride. But probably due to Ayano's excitement causing her to turn so much must've made him pale that he needed the toilet. I even laughed to myself.

I watched Ayano going to a nearby bench and she begun to look around. I really hope she did not look at the sky, AGAIN. If not she would see me and my butt would burn down already. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wished I could talk to her now. Or maybe after that, I could stalk her back into the Kannagi's and do something to her. I gave an evil smirk on my plan, her face would be so amusing at times.

Suddenly, I heard a voice calling me from below. My eyes widened. Shit. Darn. Of all person, Ayano would catch me STALKING; in her terms, but in mine, they're called following or watching closely. **(There's no damn difference, I just made it like that as he panicked -w-) **

"KAZUMA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Her voice is sure loud, bet she did not even notice that ALMOST everyone is staring at her like she's a mad woman who's looking up in the sky or maybe calling a plane called "Kazuma" but never mind. Better get burned than later.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Ayano's POV_

As I stared into the sky and wonder what is Kazuma up to now, I saw a figure that looks exactly just like him. I strained my eyes and it IS HIM! I called up to him, "KAZUMA!" He did not respond to me. But his eyes were closed, I wonder what is he up to. Maybe he's deep in thoughts, I decided to call him again and warned him. He looks like he's been STALKING me and Jun!

Me and Jun... Kazuma... DARN! If Kazuma and Jun were to meet and Kazuma … probably saw us in the amusement park together already, he would've probably thought that me and Jun are on a _date_!

"KAZUMA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I shouted, I think everyone in the amusement park could hear me. Even more, I'm... Shouting at the sky.

I saw him slowly going down and he landed on the ground.

_End of Ayano's POV_

"What are you doing here?" The fiery tempered red-headed princess asked the emotionless wind-user.

"Well, I was following you," Kazuma shrugged and he continued, "and saw you on a date with that unknown dude who made me felt like punching and kicking his ass," Kazuma added on with no emotion of anger, but just his plain voice.

"We're not on a date! We're just hanging out! And his name is Jun and he's my childhood friend. He came back and decided to join us back at the Kannagi's and back in school too!" Ayano said swinging her fists around.

"Kannagi's, school, huh. Makes a good information to follow you around," Kazuma said as he turned his back towards Ayano.

"Eh... FOLLOW? Are you like what, some kind of pervert stalker that STALKS everyone around and needed tons and lots of information about their whereabouts?" Ayano said and she put her hands at her hips.

"Well, of course, and it's only for you, my dear Ayano," Kazuma said as he went closer to her.

"W-w-wait, what do you want?" Ayano stuttered as she backed away.

"Same usual answer, and as you know I'm really really very selfish," Kazuma smirked as he walked towards her and held her chin. Sure, she's blushing like mad, hopefully she doesn't flare up at me in front of so many people. Kazuma thought as he smirk even more.

"We're in public, Kazuma!" Ayano hissed as she tried to push Kazuma away.

"All the better, we could even make out here," Kazuma grinned, or more like smirk, as he leaned down and kissed Ayano's cheek.

Ayano blushed really really hard. "Y-y-you... PERVERT HENTAI PEDOPHILE!" She snapped. And of course that made Kazuma smirk even more.

_Jun's POV_

After I managed to let everything out of my system, I went out, and heard Ayano and some other guy talking to each other. All I heard was the guy seemed really pervert to Ayano, I'm not sure about what he did to her, but I continued to hide and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Eh... FOLLOW? Are you like what, some kind of pervert stalker that STALKS everyone around and needed tons and lots of information about their whereabouts?" Yep, it's Ayano alright.

"Well, of course, and it's only for you, my dear Ayano," I heard a man voice talking. I wonder who's he to her? All I know once someone dared to go near Ayano or even stalk her, she'll kick his ass already.

"W-w-wait, what do you want?" Asked almost terrified Ayano. I'm not sure what is going on, but I do wish not to eavesdrop any further.

"Same usual answer, and as you know I'm really really very selfish," The guy said. That sounded really wrong, selfish.

"We're in public, Kazuma!" hissed the princess. I think they're doing something that I really don't want to see!

"All the better, we could even make out here," The man replied. MAKE OUT? Erm... Of all places in the amusement park with little children running around?

"Y-y-you... PERVERT HENTAI PEDOPHILE!" Ayano shouted, my ears almost went deaf. That's it. I had it, I must protect Ayano, so I went out and saw Ayano's face really red than before.

**End of chapter 5**

**A/N: That's the end, wow, 7 pages of this piece of CHAPTER only. My arm muscle hurts T_T and yes for the ni de pi gu guy who wanted him to be included in my story : no way :D! That's all :D Do review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Chiyo?

**Chapter 6: The mind, the soul**

**Again and again, I do not own Kaze no Stigma :(! And yes, I noticed tons of grammar mistakes, and like some spelling errors ^^; Gomen, gomen! I'll try my best in this chapter 8D **

_Ayano's POV_

Just right after I called Kazuma a pervert, I saw Jun walking out of the toilet. Immediately, I rushed over to him, really hoping that he was alright because it would be my fault because I spinned that hell thing too much that he puked. "Jun! Are you alright? I'm really sorry that I turned too much and made you sick enough to even puke..."

"It's usual that you would have too much strength to be able to turn and turn around that he even managed to puked," that pervert stated. I wanted to burn him, really.

"I'm alright now, although, who's this guy?" Jun asked and strangely pointed at Kazuma the big pervert.

"He's Kazuma Yagami, he was Kazuma KANNAGI before, but he got kicked out of our family 4 years ago and he's now back with the power of fujutsushi **(wind magic, quick explanation: enjutsushi -fire magic :D)**" I introduced.

"Oh and Kazuma, this is Jun Hiroshi, my childhood friend who's been with me until he left and studied overseas. But now he's back, ready to join us in school," I added on.

"Glad to meet you, Kazuma," the cheerful; as always; Jun took out his hands and smiled at Kazuma, but Kazuma being so cold just said, "Glad to meet you too."

I just so wanted to punch Kazuma in the face, but I managed to get control of myself and not do it because he's being such a jerk.

I could see Jun's face turning a little disappointed, he didn't feel comfortable with someone _hating_ him or holding a grudge towards him. Wanting to comfort him, I reached out my hand and patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry, he's always like that from the start. Cold and everything," I whispered, hoping that Kazuma didn't catch that.

"I heard that princess," said the cold and emotionless wind magic user. I jerked a little and turned to him, "Well, isn't it true?" I said almost glaring at him.

"Well, if you don't want me to be cold, then how about this, give me a little warmth by hugging me all the time, I would not be _cold_ to you anymore," that pervert stated.

Seriously, I hope he went to school before. How could he have not understood the difference between the cold and the _cold_ that he was stating? But I decided to ignore him and went on to the next ride that I was hoping to go on to.

It was some kind of boat ride where you have to sit on it and the whole point of this is to get splashed by the water. Which you would obviously need a raincoat so you would not get yourself wet right after the ride.

"LET'S GET ONTO THIS ONE!" I said excitedly and hold both Kazuma and Jun's hands and walked towards the queue.

"Waste of money, having to pay for a raincoat. After that you would just need to discard it away," Kazuma said as he yawned.

"Damn it, you're spoiling the mood here," I glared at him and got the recycled raincoat for him.

"Eww, it's all wet,"

"Take it, or buy a new one, or get out of this ride while me and Jun shall enjoy riding it," I said, almost wanting to punch him. He's ruining the mood here, but I myself would not want to use the recycled one, at least I wanted to get on the ride and even decided to pay for the raincoat.

Jun chuckled, almost nervously. I was so afraid of him thinking that he was some extra kind of dude following me and not involving him in our talks. I kind of felt bad.

"Say, Jun, after this, what ride shall we take?" I asked as I wore my raincoat.

"Hmm, shall we eat lunch first? It's already 1:30PM. We could've used half of our energy if we rode another ride," Jun said as he grinned, probably because we're nearing the ride already.

"Sure, but using half of our energy sounded exaggerating," I giggled and forgot about Kazuma, again. Seriously, having the both of them talk together is hard.

Throughout the boat ride, it was silence except for some annoying people screaming as the water splashed at them, and there was this part with the slope, and damn, my ears almost got deaf. God made such _wonderful_ voice to scream.

There was really dead silence between the three of us! All we heard is the birds chirping, other people making noises, and our footsteps! Maybe I should try breaking the silence, it might work.

"Where shall we eat?"

"I want to eat Ayano Kannagi," that was what a ridiculous answer that pervert Kazuma gave.

"We can eat at the nearby restaurant," Jun suggested.

"I would eat you first, Kazuma. And Jun, that sounds good," I glared at Kazuma and then smiled back at Jun.

"You guys can eat there, and I'll eat Ayano outside," Kazuma said, without any emotion or anything.

"... Ignore this guy, his brain wires got all cut off and that's why he's acting like a drunkard now," I said.

"I'm serious, and I'm not drunk. Nothing got in my brain and cut off all my wires. But wait, since when brains do have wires?" Kazuma asked. SERIOUSLY, this guy's getting on my nerves. I almost shouted back at him but I did not as I felt something wet and something biting me on my EAR!

"This sure taste good," Kazuma said after he released. I stood, frozen on my ground. Didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think, what to react. Yes, sure, I would want to cut his head off, burn his body and cut them into million pieces and probably feed him to the sharks.

The next thing he did was EVEN worst. He trailed down my neck and bit too! This guy... Really... I felt my face really hot and I turned back and shouted at him. Or more like I snapped.

"KAZUMA! YOU BIG PERVERT! IS THAT YOUR WAY OF EATING ME? WELL GOOD CHOICE BECAUSE I'M GONNA CUT YOU INTO MILLION PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS!" I shouted, almost screamed. I even summoned Enraiha, being so pissed at him in the amusement park was the last thing that I should've done. So many, or I should say TOO many little kids were staring, and they even thought that this was some kind of performance! I didn't even realized what happened to Jun already but dumping him was really bad.

"No no, you're so tempting, I want more you know," Kazuma smirked. I really want to rub his smirking face OFF. He's so annoying, but I decided to control my temper, and continued walking. I SO did not expect the little children to be following. This was all that big pervert who did that and I snapped!

"Hey kids, we're not doing a performance here, it was being merely _my_ girl to have just snapped because I said something that I should've not said," Kazuma LIED. How could he LIE to little children! Now I REALLY wanted to kill him.

"HEY PERVERT, I'M NOT YOUR'S AND YOU DID NOT JUST LIED TO LITTLE KIDS!" I pointed my finger at him.

Kazuma nodded and stared at me and then in another direction. He's such a pervert, a liar, a … nice person...

I stared at him after he turned and stared into another direction, and then looked back in front, noticing Jun at a bench.

"Jun! Sorry for letting you wait," I said and ran towards him. He looked really... Not happy anymore.

"Yeah, it's okay. Look, I think I want to go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled and headed straight for the exit.

"Umm, bye Jun! Thanks for today, and I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled back and watched him exit the amusement park.

I heard a sighed from my side. Of course, it's that idiot pervert. "Look what you've done you idiot."

He just shrugged and went on inside the restaurant. I followed him and we took a seat at the nearest table. It was a lovely restaurant, with the decorations and the surroundings. I gazed and did a quick scan around the place. It was amazing, their food should be awesome too.

One of the waitress went towards us. The first question she asked was REALLY weird, REALLY. "Kazuma? Is that you?" asked the waitress.

I looked at Kazuma as he begun to slowly look up to her.

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_

I was staring at the table, waiting for one of the waitress to get our orders.

But, "Kazuma? Is that you?" Wasn't one of the question that I expected. Wasn't it suppose to be "Hi, may I take your orders?" or "What would you like to have?". **(LOL Kazuma's thought is stupid)**

I looked up to the waitress, and my eyes widened and I begun to stare at her. It's really... her...? Chiyo Sakurazaki, the girl who confessed to me. After I saved her long time ago, we begun to hang out with each other, that was before I met Tsui Ling, I really hoped that she forgot about me.

The next minute she hugged me! Right in front of Ayano even more!

"Kazuma! I missed you so much! Where have you been all these while?" Chiyo asked as she still had her arms around me.

I pushed her aside, having her hugging me in front of Ayano is not good.

"Go away, I don't miss you at all and me being anywhere is none of your buisness," I glared at Chiyo. She looked really disappointed.

"Hey! Don't be so mean to her! Even if she's cute you shouldn't even ignore her like this! I'm pretty sure that you guys know each other in the past too!" Ayano said as she put her arms around Chiyo.

I sighed, this is going to be long. "Look, can we order food first? I'm really hungry. If not, I'm willing to _eat_ you again, Ayano."

"Sure, what would you guys like to have?" Chiyo asked as she smiled at us.

I took a quick glance at Ayano, she was already staring at Chiyo like she's some kind of model. But I didn't really cared and just ordered my food.

"Umm, how about you?" Chiyo asked.

That blur Ayano finally snapped out of her dreaming mode and she flustered. She then ordered her favourite … cakes.

Finally when Chiyo left, I decided to tease her a bit.

"You know, cake will make you fat, and if you get fat, I might dump you, you know," I smirked and see her pouting face. And then she glared at me.

"All the better, I won't have to get teased by you and having to run after you over and over again!" Ayano said as she crossed her arms. "By the way, who was that girl just now?"

"Mmm... She's some girl that I met, I helped her in some mission and she fell in love with me because of my kindness. Chased me but failed to."

Ayano became quiet, but I knew what she was thinking. About... Tsui Ling.

"Oh I see." That was all she said.

For a few minutes the both of us were silent. Silent Ayano wasn't her at all, she's usually loud.

"Here's your food!" Chiyo appeared in front of us and gave us our plates. I could see Ayano's face brightened up as she got her cakes.

"Thanks,"

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Whaaaattt?

**Chapter 7: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: I almost forgot that Tsui Ling died, and almost added her inside my previous chapter, like some kind of ghost who rose up from the dead D8! Ah wells, hope you enjoy this chapter * bows * Oh and I'm going more into POVs, cuz they're more easier to write T_T! Imma lazy person :(!**

**Disclaimer: Boohoohoo, I do not own Kaze no Stigma! :D **

_Ayano's POV_

Right after we ate at the restaurant and even met Kazuma's friend called Chiyo, we headed for home. Together with Chiyo. Though they had a few things to catch up with, I've decided to leave on my own, and not being a third party.

"Hey guys, I'll go home by myself," I said and waved to Kazuma and Chiyo.

"Oh okay. Bye Ayano! Take care and hope we'll be able to meet again!" Chiyo replied and waved back at me.

"You sure you can head back home by yourself?" Kazuma said as his eyebrow shoot up.

"Of course I can, besides I'm sure you and Chiyo got lots of stuff to catch up about," I said and smiled at them. "See ya later soon! Have a good time, I should be going now," I said and ran to the streets.

My heart didn't feel so good anyways, Chiyo and Kazuma would have gone somewhere to chat and catch up, especially when Chiyo likes him so much... I sighed and opened the door of my room and went straight to bed without even washing up.

Then, I got a text message. It was from Yukari.

It read, "Hey! How was your date with Jun? I heard that Kazuma even went to look up for you."

I stared at the message, she must have stalked us together with Nanase, the both of them sure knew how to stalk well. I sighed and texted back.

"You stalker, well it wasn't nice since Kazuma stepped in and he was stalking us as well. I just managed to spot him because his stalking skills are hell bad. Anyway, my day sucked and I'm tired."

Another message came, this time it was from Jun.

"Just messaged you because I wanted to see you again tomorrow, could we meet?"

I smiled, I've got nothing on tomorrow so why not? Jun is a nice person unlike that pervert anyway.

"Yeah sure, but where would you want to go?"

Tons of messages came from Yukari and Jun, of course, Yukari asked more since she's always sharing those gossips.

There was a sudden knock on my room door, "Ayano? Father wants to talk to you, I think it's some mission and he would like the three of us to handle it," I knew that voice came from who.

I opened my door and immediately hugged Ren, "Ren! I missed you, but sure let's go," I suppose that the three of us meant Ren, Kazuma and I, since we're always doing missions together but at times Ren would be out.

"I miss you too, Ayano! But could you release me first?" Ren said as I hugged him, I think a little too hard so I released him.

We went to the head's room and greeted my father, I also saw Kazuma there already.

"There you are, finally Ayano,"

"Sorry if we took too much time," I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, the previous time where Ayano passed out, we suspected that a few Youma that did this to the city. Recently, a few reports were made here and they wanted us to inspect on this situation," Jugo said as he closed his eyes.

"What? So that means the previous time where I passed out wasn't related to the one that I passed out recently?" I asked a little shocked that a Youma sort of took over my body, and I didn't even realized that!

"I guess as much. The Youma in your body in the previous time was weak, and I think Kazuma managed to save you because of merely some reasons," Jugo said.

"Some reasons?" Kazuma asked and shot his eyebrows up.

"Reasons! Maybe because the Youma really was weak and you managed to fought it easily! You know, that kind of reason," I said and let off a weak laugh. Definitely what Jugo was going to say was not what I want Kazuma to hear.

"Anyway, I would like the three of you to handle in this case. Of course, I would pay you again Kazuma."

"Sure, I'll be off now. Will be looking closely in every aspect," Kazuma said as he stood up and begun to leave but Jugo stopped him.

"Wait, I would like you to stay here and protect Ayano just in case another Youma comes and take over her again," Jugo stated.

Kazuma blinked a few times, and then grinned. "Sure, would be happy to."

I screamed in my heart, this wasn't what I expect of Kazuma staying here to protect me! He's a real pervert! "Father! I don't need him to protect me! Maybe Ren, or maybe you can! He's a real pervert you know! Who knows what will he do to us! Oh and especially me! I'm a girl you know!" I begged him, hoping he would change his mind.

"Hey, don't speak bad about me, if not I would really do something to you," Kazuma smirked at me. I felt like screaming at him, but maybe later, I need to control my temper in front of my father.

"Anyway, I know that he would not do such a thing, Ren could not sense Youma and as for me I'm too old to protect you, Ayano."

I groaned and went back to my room, "Whatever, I'm heading back to my room."

I could hear Kazuma's footstep behind me, and he just needed to say something to break the silence. Something that irks me.

"You know, can I sleep on your bed? I want to feel the princess' bed for a night, of course you can join me," Kazuma said in his emotionless voice.

I glared at him. "Firstly, quit calling me a princess. Secondly, who would want to sleep with you, pervert!"

He just shrugged and followed me to my room. A guy and a girl in the room, seriously, what has my father been thinking about? Why didn't he at least seperate me and this pervert in another room since we got a few guests room here!

"Then do you have another bed?"

I thought for a while. "We can take one of the mattress from the guests room! Oh better still, you can even sleep in one of the guests room!" I laughed.

"Don't you love me?" Kazuma asked immediately. I was a little frightened by his question, but reluctantly almost answered when he pressed his lips against mine.

"Why... Do you want to push me away that much? You love me, don't you?" Kazuma asked again. This time he pinned me onto the wall, I was really shocked, I really didn't know how to reply. It's not that I want to avoid him, but I think it's time for me to forget about him.

"Y-y-you know, t-t-there's another way t-t-to ask, well don't treat me like a fool you idiot! Stop toying with other people's feelings! One day you'll regret it and you'll get dumped by your girlfriend!" I shouted. My face was really hot, like a fire burning inside.

Kazuma sighed and released me. I took a deep sigh but my heart was still beating fast.

"Do you really need to curse me that way?" He asked as he walked out. I didn't think he expected an answer as he walked out. Immediately I locked my door and change into my pajamas.

"And do you need to lock yourself? Don't you know I can break the door?" A sudden Kazuma's voice said.

Darn! I'm still changing! "W-wait! I'm changing! Don't you dare break the door or I'll, I'll kill you!" I shouted back at him.

"Oh, changing huh? Sounds interesting, but I need to change too," Kazuma replied.

"Change in the guest's room then!" I shouted, as I hurriedly changed just in case that pervert break the door. "I'm done you idiot."

He opened the door and I crawled onto my bed. He went to change in front of me! I turned the other way and pretended that I slept.

Suddenly, I felt something, or someone, on my bed beside me. Too afraid to see it, I kept still, so that Kazuma would think I'm really sleeping. But weird, I felt a breath on my ear.

"Ayano, don't pretend to sleep. Come talk to me, I'm sure we'll have enough fun," Kazuma whispered in his emotionless face.

My face went really hot. Seriously, I wanted an Youma to come after HIM already! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" I screamed, I think everyone in the Kannagi household can hear.

"Sheesh, must you scream? I bet your scream could already awoken the dead."

"GET OFF AT ONCE!" I ordered.

"Okay okay, but I'm suppose to guard you from any Youma." 

"Guarding doesn't meant sleeping on my bed and hugging me!"

"Hm," Kazuma said and went to sleep on the floor.

I suddenly felt bad, and gave him my extra bolster that I have. "Here, don't say that I treat you bad now," I said and went to bed.

"Thanks princess, so you do have a heart after all."

"Shut up, night!"

Immediately, I got knocked out and fell deep asleep.

**End of chapter 7**

**A/N: I'm so sorry if it was a little boring now ^_^; Next chapter I'll try to make it more interesting. I'm still trying to crack my ideas and choosing which path should Ayano and Kazuma take T.T Tough decision. :D Anyway, review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wanna try me? HUUUHHH?

**Chapter 8: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: G Gundam4ever~! :3 Ty for your review! And of course, you'll find out in this chapter ;D * Evil laughs * Joking hahas. Oh and of course for those other readers out there, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! You sure do have lots of patience because I know my story kind of sucked :(! SO THANKS A BUNCH 3 luvyaall~ **

**ANYWAY! Have fun reading this chapter T_T GOOO KAZUMA! **

**Oh and of course, I do not own Kaze no Stigma ~w~ Only Jun and Chiyo O: !**

~ The next morning, the bird's chirping and I'm singing! Woohoo! * Wakes Ayano and Kazuma up * Wait! What the heck are they up to! * Closes eyes * Darn you pervert Kazuma! Get off my Ayano! D8 ~ -LOL this is not part of the story. Okay shall continue my story now! 8D-

The blazing sun rose up and it was already 7 AM. The usual Kannagi household rules said that every morning by 7 AM, everyone should be awoken, and by 8:30 AM, if you're not at the meeting room, you're dead. (Dead meaning "Dead". Either got locked up in the room for a day without your cell phone or computer games or anything! D8 LIFE SUCKS!)

But as for Kazuma Yagami, the lazy pig who refuse to get up at 7 AM because it was way too early than his previous morning time; which is around 10 AM.

"DARN IT! KAZUMA YAGAMI! GET OFF ME BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO BBQ!" Ayano screamed at the usual Kazuma.

"... It's only 7 AM, what are you trying to do now? Quit shouting already..." Kazuma said as he yawned, and then he continued hugging Ayano.

The poor Ayano could not even push him away or anything, all she could do is scream so that she can be heard.

The next thing she saw Ren at her doorstep, he looked a little embarrassed, but of course, seeing Ayano and Kazuma on the bed shouldn't be the thing he expected. He would expect some Youma after Ayano but that was the last thing that he wanted to see.

Immediately, he shut the door and even said, "Have fun."

"NO! WAIT! REN SAVE ME FROM YOUR PERVERT BROTHER! AND IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ayano yelped, wanting to get off Kazuma. But Ren already left, which leaves poor Ayano.

Kazuma groaned and sat up slowly. He was half naked and Ayano was burning hot on her skin already. "What, are you planning to scream until I could at last woke up? No wonder you're still single now."

"Well, being single is better than your flirting and trying to get girls onto YOUR bed. Oh and I bet you don't have a girlfriend too because you sleep like a pig," Ayano grinned at her "smartness".

"At least I can sleep like a pig without any making noise but you can wake up the dead even."

Ayano didn't knew how to reply, so she just got ready the morning; and also for Jun's date.

"Wait, where are you going so early and dressed like that?" Kazuma wondered.

"Does it concern you? You're right, you should continue sleeping. But just to inform you, in the Kannagi's household rule number 3, every morning at 7 AM you're suppose to be up already, and by 8:30 AM if you're not at the meeting room, you're dead," Ayano said as she begun to walk out of her room and entered the nearby toilet.

"I bet you create that rules yourself, and besides, I'm not a Kannagi so I don't really give a damn," Kazuma said as he yawned.

"Whatever you say!"

Kazuma then closed the door and began to change into his normal plain outfit, and then he went out and decided to be a "gentleman" and wait for Ayano to finish changing.

"Well, you took longer to change this time." Kazuma said and he leaned on the toilet door.

"Shut up, I'm already finishing. Besides I need to be in proper attire. Unlike you I've got better fashion than you," Ayano boasted and she opened the toilet door and Kazuma accidentally fell in, but Ayano managed to dodge his body.

"Hah! That should teach you a good lesson, pervert," Ayano said as she walked out and went into her own room to put her pajamas back.

Kazuma then stood up and began to follow Ayano back to the meeting room where Jugo and Ren are already in.

Jugo, as usual would be drinking his own cup of tea. Ren would help him massage his shoulders as he's getting old.

"Oh, you two are earlier than usual. Especially you, Ayano," Jugo said in surprised.

"Hey! This is not the first time already!" The red headed princess said.

"Well, it's the princess who woke me up at 7 AM, the usual time that I wake up is like 10 AM," Kazuma said as he yawned, again.

"Excuse me, you're the one cuddling me and even more, on my bed. Which woman would not scream at the sight of a man cuddling a woman on the bed when they did not do anything last night?" Ayano said as she closed her eyes and drank her packet of drink.

"I think you're the only woman that could wake up the dead with your piercing scream of yours," Kazuma said as he took a bite on his sandwich.

Ayano glared at him and she stood up. "I'm going to go off now! See you later!"

"Where are you going?" Jugo asked immediately.

"Umm, to shop... To shop with... Yukari and Nanase!" Ayano lied.

"Hmm? Shop? I don't mind, let me tag along. Besides, I'm your personal bodyguard now," Kazuma said and he stood up and walked towards Ayano.

"Go mind your own buisness! You're not a full time bodyguard or something! Besides you only got paid to do this! So don't mind me! You can take this free time to go hang out with Chiyo or something! Don't you dare stalk me by the way," Ayano said, almost flustered and they could already tell that she's hiding something.

"All the more I should follow, since you said too much."

"I said, don't. Follow. ME!" Ayano shouted and began to ran out of the house.

"Jugo?" Kazuma asked and looked at him.

Jugo nodded his head; a signal to follow Ayano everywhere just in case a Youma suddenly attacks her without her knowledge.

Kazuma secretly followed her; of course with his wind magic, following would be easy for him.

Ayano was meeting someone which looked similar to Kazuma. It was... Jun.

_At Ayano and Jun_

"Ayano! Glad to see you here!" Jun said and waved towards Ayano.

"Jun, what's up with this meeting here?" Ayano said and waved back. They were in a park; nearby there's even a few stores which sells stuff.

"Well, I would like to ask you. I mean it's like a favour..." Jun trailed and he looked at the playground.

"What is it? I will try to help you even if I can't," Ayano said as she looked at him.

"Umm, you know, I'm afraid that my studies might pull back once I come to Japan. I'm sure the standards here are quite high for me to handle. So that's why I might need extra help from you..." Jun said.

"Oh. But to tell you the truth, I think your results are much better than mine. You study so hard I'm sure you can make it. Unlike me I think I'm the one who needed more help than you," Ayano groaned and she took a seat at the nearby bench; followed by Jun sitting next to her.

"Come on, I'm sure you can do it. You're a great _woman_ Ayano," Jun said and he smiled.

Ayano had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Is that so..." She whispered softly.

**Kazuma's POV**

So, Ayano and Jun at the park. Firstly they were at an amusement park, why every meeting of theirs have to be in a park? But whatever, let's just say that I didn't care anymore and I obviously needed to let all my feelings out. Darn you Jun, of course I would not loose.

I flew far away from the park, and landed at the cafe's entrance. I needed to cool down. As I entered into the cafe, I immediately saw Chiyo. I sighed, "Just my luck..." I muttered under my breathe as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Kazuma! You're here!" Chiyo smiled and released me.

"Yeah, so you're working here as well?" I asked and walked to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Yep! I need more money as I'm supporting myself alone. how about you? Where's Ayano-chan?" Chiyo asked happily. Geez, even though I love Ayano, she doesn't feel sad or anything but continues to pursue her own dreams. What a cheerful person...

"Well, Ayano is with some guy," I just replied.

"Oh, I see," She immediately stopped talking and took my orders.

After she had my coffee down, she sat in front of me. I looked at her, isn't she working? Or does she have too much free time?

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" I shot an eyebrow to her.

"Ah yes, but I'm taking a break for around 15 minutes," She stopped for a while as I drank my coffee, and then continued, "Umm, so, what are you planning to do for your future?"

Immediately I stared at her and replied, "My future? Working you meant?"

"I guess so. I'm currently trying to go into Seiryō Academy. How about you? You're working, right?" Chiyo asked happily.

Seiryō Academy? Isn't that Ayano's school? Jun must be going in too... Since she once mentioned that he's her classmate and that's the reason why he came back to Japan...

I didn't have the money to sign up for any school for the past 4 years. Even now, I don't even have enough money for school fees. I've got to say that business that involves magic and fighting are more important than school. Also, these business also taught me a little bit of stuff as I moved along.

"Kazuma? Are you okay?"

She cut off my thoughts and I replied, "I'm doing business, the ones that involves me in magic or fighting and solving cases. They give me good money. But for the past 4 years, I don't have school or anything because I didn't have money to pay school fees. As for the present, I would be too lazy to go to school still."

"Why not join me at Seiryō Academy? Besides, I'm alone and no one is with me..." Chiyo said as she looked at the ground.

I stared and wondered. If I go into Seiryō Academy with Ayano and Jun, I could stalk her all the way! But if I go, then Chiyo would chase me everywhere.

But, Ayano and Jun's relationship would go up if I continued this way. Definitely I don't want that, as for Chiyo's case... I could ignore her and make it straight to her that it's impossible between the both of us.

"I accept. But at times I would need to leave and skip school because of business that I have to attend to," I promised and drank my coffee again.

"Really? I'm so glad Kazuma! We could be in the same class!" Chiyo exclaimed happily.

Didn't she knew that Ayano was in the same school as her? I thought this world is really small where you could meet people easily. But never mind, Ayano doesn't concern her anyways.

"Chiyo, I wanted to tell you that it's not possible between us," I said strictly.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter if you don't love me or anything. But I just want to keep this feeling, so please do not reject me and tell me that it's not possible between us! I want to try my best in everything!" Chiyo said and stood up.

I wanted to smack my forehead. She's so kind and gentle, of course there would be a better man outside waiting for her. I'm sure of it.

"Whatever, suit yourself," I said and got up. I left the cafe and head towards Seiryō Academy so that I could register myself in.

I'm definitely not going to loose to you, Jun. This is obviously the best plan that I've ever made up.

_Meanwhile at Ayano and Jun_

The both of them were still at the park, but this time at the playground.

"Weee! This is so fun Jun! Thanks for bringing me here! It sure made me recall a lot of memories!" Ayano said as Jun pushed her swing.

"I'm glad you remembered this, it was so fun and seeing you happy is the best thing in my life," Jun said.

Ayano blushed and told him to stop. "We're siblings right? Brothers and sisters? We help each other and cheer each other when we're depressed right?" Ayano asked.

"We do help each other and cheer each other up, but we are not siblings because," Jun then leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you Ayano..."

Ayano blushed even more and her eyes widened. She immediately got up to her feet because she could feel Jun's breathe on her ear. "You must be joking," Ayano snapped and crossed her arms.

Jun chuckled and went towards her, "Of course I'm not joking, I loved you when we're 12. Except I didn't dared to confess to you..."

Ayano didn't knew how to respond, of course she was glad that someone likes her, but still she didn't felt any safe.

"Ayano?"

"Ah! Yes?"

"So, would you... Go out with me?"

"N-no... I'm so sorry Jun but I don't love you at all. I thought we're just siblings and..." Ayano trailed off when Jun suddenly cut her off.

"It's because of that Kazuma guy right?"

"N-no! Of c-course not! T-there's n-no way that I-I-I would l-l-like h-h-h-him..."

Jun then turned away, his back facing Ayano. "Well, I'll just fight for you then." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, well I've got to go and study, we'll meet tomorrow at school right?" Jun asked and smiled.

"Yeah! Bye now! And thanks for today!" Ayano said as she waved to Jun.

Jun waved back and he disappeared. Another war might occur and it's only between Kazuma and Jun.

**A/N: Omg! Thank youuu so much for reading, readers! I hope you enjoyed this story x.x and I've tried my best D:! I CANNOT wait for my own story, because the war between Kazuma and Jun is coming! OHOH, maybe Ayano and Chiyo should have another war but... O.O Chiyo's way too OOC if she wants war HAHA.**


	9. Chapter 9: A simple day

**Chapter 9: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: Tons of mistakes, maybe back in that chapter. Also, I'm trying to get onto another story D: And trying to plan it too! Of course, Kaze no Stigma crossover :3! It's either crossing over with Special A, or Shakugan no Shana. :D **

**Still trying to plan on what they would do in the story and what my purpose for that story is for ;~;! OR maybe another story of Kaze no Stigma :3! But wait, why am I writing so much? CONTINUE WITH THE STORY ALREADY WOMAN! Joking haha, talking to myself roflz.**

The next morning, a dreadful weekday for schooling people. Especially with Kazuma Yagami whom usually sleeps until 10 AM and school is starting at 7:30 AM. He was definitely not used to it but he told himself that he would wake up. Together with Ayano even more.

Ayano, of course didn't knew that he was going into the same academy as her, went to get up and got herself ready for school. Kazuma waking up at 6:15 AM was surprising to her. It was even earlier than usual.

"Hey, did I wake you up or something?" Ayano asked, still a little shocked. He was getting his clothes and everything. But of course Kazuma had to hide his school uniform so Ayano would not find out. He so wanted to give her a surprise.

"Nope, I just need to wake up early. I've got something to attend to early in the morning," Kazuma said as he walked out and headed to the toilet.

Ayano was left there staring, a little shocked that he could wake up THAT early. But she didn't wait for Kazuma to get out of the toilet and just headed straight to the meeting room with Jugo sitting down. Ren was nowhere to be found, yet.

"Morning Ayano," Jugo said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Morning father," Ayano replied and sat down. She begun to munch on her food.

"Where's Kazuma?"

"In the toilet, where's Ren anyways? I want to walk with Ren so that we can go to school together today."

"He's a little sick though, he's resting in bed now."

"Sick? But wasn't he fine yesterday?" Ayano asked, too many shocking things begun to appear right in front of her. Firstly, Kazuma woke up really early. Secondly, Ren suddenly became ill.

"Yeah he was fine yesterday, but this morning he told me he wasn't well."

"Oh I see... I hope he's alright then."

Just then, Kazuma eavesdropped on their conversation. But Kazuma needed to act fast as Ayano might be going out and heading to school already. He wanted to gave her a surprise so he purposely went late for class.

_In Seiryō Academy..._

"Ayano! Did you hear that there was two new person coming into our class? I heard they're really smart!" Yukari said as she held a little book; probably a small book of gossips.

"Really?" Ayano asked as she wrote down stuff in her notebook.

"Yep! So many people coming into our class! Jun came last Friday, and now two more people are joining us! Can this get anymore interesting?" Yukari squealed in delight.

"Yeaaah, interesting as it is. Look, sensei's **(teacher in english)** coming," Ayano said as she begun to look serious. Immediately, Yukari went back to her own seat.

The whole class stood up and greeted the teacher with politeness. Then the teacher said, "Class, we have two new students coming into our class. It's been fortunate that they're able to join this class as we only have 18 students in this class. If we add the two of them, we're 20!" the teacher said, and then she took a peek outside of the class and continued, "The other one is late I think, so let's welcome the first one here! Chiyo Sakurazaki, please come in."

_Ayano's POV_

Wait, Chiyo Sakurazaki? Chiyo? Isn't that the girl who likes Kazuma? Argh, she looks even cuter with the school uniform. But wait, why is she here? I thought and frowned.

"Ayano-chan!" A voice broke my thoughts and I looked up and saw her standing right in front of me.

"Hey Chiyo, welcome to our class," I greeted warmly. "You can take a seat beside me."

"Thank you so much Ayano-chan! I didn't know that you would be in this school and class too! Fate must have brought us together!" Chiyo said as she was so happy.

She reminded me of Jun... Always cheerful and everything.

"Okay, as for now, let's go into our contact time for this morning. Who haven't pass up your forms for the field trip that we're going?" The teacher asked as she waved the piles of forms in her hands. "Oh as for the new-comers, I might need to talk to you after this lesson."

Suddenly, the whole class became quiet as someone opened our class door. To my BIG surprise and horror, it was... Kazuma Yagami.

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_

As I rushed to the classroom, I was already grinning and imagining Ayano's reaction once I stepped into the class. Not to mention that this class has only a small number of people in it, so I was fine with it.

I opened the class door and waited for the teacher's instructions. "Oh there you are Kazuma. You're late, what happened? Late on the first day of school?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find my way to the classroom," I said, a little too sarcastic but I didn't cared. The teacher's so naggy on the first day of MY school.

"Oh I see, well, class, let's welcome our second student who's going to join us! Kazuma Yagami!" The teacher introduced.

I stepped in and examine the whole class. I saw Ayano sitting at a corner and she was already gaping at me. I smirked as I walked towards the nearest seat behind her.

"Hey Ayano, would be kind of you to welcome me and take me around the school," I smirked as I said that, she's really going to be hell mad.

"What in the world... ARE YOU DOING HERE? This is not a place for you to do business, alright!" Ayano shrieked in horror as she took my uniform.

First day of school my uniform's going on fire. I sighed and took her hand, asking her to relax. "I came here because I want to further my studies alright?"

"Right. Of all class you must choose this." Ayano muttered but too bad I heard her.

"Hey, the principal suggested me that I should choose this class since it has the most least students here and it would be easier to concentrate," I told a lie.

"Whatever, just don't provoke me," She said and turned back to her seat and begun writing notes on the board.

I smirked and wondered to myself, this whole year is going to be exciting.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

It was lunch break time where Ayano, Yukari and Nanase gathered around the old cherry tree which they would usually hang out there.

"Say, Ayano, how come you know those 3 new students? You're so mean you did not tell us anything about them before," Nanase teased as she begun to give Ayano the what-are-you-up-to face.

"Look, it's a coincidence, okay? Now stop bothering me because I'm going to have a headache here right now," Ayano said as she rubbed her temples.

Yukari giggled and turned to Nanase. "It's probably a love triangle! I highly suspect!" She whispered.

"Of course it has to be! Look at Jun and Kazuma, flirting with her so badly! And she doesn't want to admit it!" Nanase whispered back.

The both of them whispering too obvious until Ayano threw her own rice at them.

"Stop gossiping about me! They are just pissing me off, not flirting!" Ayano exclaimed.

"Ooooh, she still doesn't want to admit it!" Yukari said as took rice out of her uniform.

"Okay okay, shall we stop bullying her? Look, now that Kazuma guy is heading over to us!" Nanase said as she giggled to Yukari.

The both gigolos continued giggling and begun to move back. Ayano didn't notice but she continued to eat her lunch.

"Hey Ayano, mind if I hang out with you?" Kazuma asked as he smirked. He did not even wait for her reply as he begun to sit beside her.

"I still can't believe that you're here. Are you here to ruin my school life?" Ayano glared at Kazuma.

"To tell you the truth, Chiyo actually asked me to come into this school, but I didn't really wanted at first. But in order to stalk you, I decided to," Kazuma said.

Chiyo and Kazuma...? Coming to school together at the same time... So they have been hanging out together. Ayano thought as she released Kazuma's shirt and begun to munch on her lunch.

"By the way, why are these two giggling at you?"

Ayano slowly turned her back and saw Yukari and Nanase still busy giggling at her. "What is wrong with you two!"

"Well! The both of them are so loving! He decided to stalk you, Ayano! He even decided!" Yukari laughed and smacked Nanase's back because she couldn't take her laughter.

"HE'S JUST MY BODYGUARD! HE GOT PAID TO DO THAT! So stop making fun of me already," Ayano shouted as she swung her fists at them.

"Hey, calm down would ya? My food's getting burn because of your fiery temper. So what if they're teasing you? Because it's true that we're loving," Kazuma leaned closer to Ayano and their lips almost touched.

"Y-y-you... STUPID LIAR!" Ayano screamed and begun to meddle with her own hair.

The both gigolos behind Ayano burst out laughing. "W-what's so funny!" Ayano asked.

"We shall leave you two to enjoy each other's company! Later tell me how it went, okay Ayano?" Nanase laughed as she stood up together with Yukari. "Later then! Don't be too romantic until you're late for class!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM! Pairing me up with Jun, and then now with you," Ayano gave a death glare to Kazuma.

Kazuma did not respond to anything, instead, he took a bite on his food. He didn't like the name 'Jun', also if he found him, the both of them might declare war.

The bell rang and the both of them made their way back to the class. When they opened the front door of their classroom, the first thing they saw everyone gaping at them, and of course, Yukari and Nanase gossiping away.

"Kazuma! You're back! I wanted to find you during lunch break but I was afraid I got lost... So you were with Ayano-chan?" Chiyo immediately asked Kazuma as he sat down on his seat.

"Yeah I was with Ayano,"

"Oh..."

Kazuma took out his notebook and everything and got ready for the next class.

_After school..._

"Ayano, let's walk home together," Kazuma practically said that out too loud.

Ayano flushed a bit, a little embarrassed at his walking home plans together. "W-well, of course! You're my bodyguard so let's walk home."

Kazuma smirked at her reaction, but a sudden tap on his shoulders made him turned his head.

"Kazuma-kun, would you like to hang out with me now?" Chiyo asked happily.

"Sorry, I'm walking home with Ayano,"

"Hey! No, it's okay Kazuma, you can hang out with Chiyo now! I'm fine by my own! Besides, I've got Yukari and Nanase to hang out with," Ayano gave a nervous laugh. The two of them would probably make fun of her once they hang out.

"You're fine by your own when I'm your personal bodyguard? Then what's my job for? For free?" Kazuma asked as he held Ayano's shoulders.

"H-hey, b-bodyguards also needs f-free time y-you know. So I'm l-letting you h-having f-free time r-right n-now," Ayano stuttered because of Kazuma's hands on her shoulders. Not to mention with his face getting closer to Ayano's.

"You're not my boss, my boss is your father. Your father instructed me to take care of you," Kazuma said and leaned against the wall.

Ayano didn't reply. Instead she got her bag and headed towards Yukari and Nanase.

"Hey, umm, Ayano," A voice trailed behind her back. She turned around and saw Jun.

"Hey Jun, what's up?" Ayano asked and smiled at him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could hang out, or maybe together with Yukari and Nanase."

Ayano thought for a while, thinking it would be a little awkward for Jun to hang out with Yukari and Nanase. But maybe he wanted new friends? So Ayano agreed and they headed out and went to the nearby mall.

"Ayano! Wait for me!" Kazuma's voice was heard behind. Ayano turned her back and her hair hit Kazuma's face.

"Yawch, that hurts."

Ignoring on what was hurting him, she went straight to the point. "Wait for you? You're following us too?" Ayano asked.

"Of course, I'm your personal bodyguard. And it would be nice if Chiyo makes new friends here as well."

"Ah, great idea! More people the better!" exclaimed Yukari as she hugged Chiyo.

"Heheh... I'm so glad that I could hang out with you guys," Chiyo said as she hugged Yukari back.

All of them headed to the mall. In just one day, they could've already been best friends. But something might be bothering Ayano when she entered into the mall. She's like stoning and hardly replying to her friends. Something might happen to her, soon.

**A/N: I've got to say I'm lazy -w- Okay a day at school and at the mall, pretty normal, right? T.T And there's no war D8! A particular Youma would be flowing by next chapter~~~ NO WAY I'M NOT A SPOILER D: ! **


	10. Chapter 10: Wootz 8D

**Chapter 10: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: KrazyKatGirl: :D Tysm for liking my idea of the story :3 And I know right D: I'm so sorry for all the grammar mistakes that I've made ;-; ~ **

** G Gundam4ever: :D Maybe~ See this chapter x3 But ty for reviewing ^ w ^ **

**AS FOR THE OTHER FELLOW READERS~ Tysm for reading my FF :3! Oh btw, see my other story too :D Crossover for Special A and Kaze no Stigma x3! - bows – **

**Here ya go~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I just do not have anything that I owned here besides Jun and Chiyo and my story ^_^;**

When Kazuma and Ayano reached the Kannagi's apartment, they spotted a sick Ren with his jacket strolling outside the garden. Both Ayano and Ren looked really pale and sick. Wondered Kazuma.

"Ren! Go back in! You shouldn't be here strolling around, instead you should be in bed resting," Kazuma shouted and got Ayano to lay on his shoulders as they walked towards Ren.

Ren just looked up and then he looked back at the pond, didn't even bother to reply his own lovable brother.

"Come on, let's get you two back in," Kazuma said and he opened the Kannagi's main door.

"Jugo, all of a sudden the both of them are ill. Especially Ayano, ever since she went into the mall, she fell ill already," Kazuma explained as he laid both Ayano and Ren at the side.

Jugo closed his eyes and sighed. He was already so old, having to worry about so many problems would make his health weaken. "My guess is, the Youma is nearing them. The both of them too."

Kazuma's eyes widen. He could not even sense the Youma spirit, he felt like a failure and he even promised Ayano to protect Ren and her. "Why couldn't I sense that?" He muttered under his breath, but Jugo heard him.

"I'm not so sure, but I'm afraid this time, the Youma is getting powerful. With Ayano and Ren having to fight against their Youma inside their body, they would be weaken or might get killed. And you're the only one left now," Jugo said with his worried eyes.

Kazuma didn't want to drag the rest in, even though he thought of his father. But they were against each other. They would obviously fight each other than fighting the Youma instead. That would get the both of them killed. As for Jugo, he needed to take care of this house. Also, his health is already weaken. Only Kazuma himself could handle this job now...

"I'll go. I promised Ayano and Ren that I would keep them safe from anything," Kazuma said as he stood up.

"But... Wouldn't that be too much? You have to safe two people."

"Might be too much, and would worth it too," Kazuma plainly stated.

Jugo drank his cup of tea and closed his eyes. "Okay then, I'll pay you a little more."

"That should be fine, but Ayano's gonna flare up if I do that," Kazuma smirked, her face is so hilarious at times.

"She's childish, I was hoping that she could mature a bit by now. Like maybe understand you more better, and not running around with Enraiha chasing you all the time," Jugo sighed.

"I don't mind, that's what made her cute," Kazuma grinned. "So... When shall I start? And what's the plan on defeating the Youma?"

"We got a feeling that the Youma is hiding somewhere in this area, that's why they could easily sense the blood and the soul coming. Ayano and Ren are already half trained to sense Youmas already," Jugo said.

"Maybe their training is not enough, anyway I'll look out for it. You should be careful too," Kazuma added on. He stood up and left.

"Be careful Kazuma. Here, I'll give you a potion. It'll strengthen your spirit and mind and keep it clear so you could easily defeat the Youma," Jugo said as he reached out under his sleeves and took out a small bottle with liquid inside.

Kazuma blinked twice. Was that Youma that powerful and strong that I even needed a potion to defeat it? He thought as he reached out and grabbed the potion. "Thanks, but without the potion I'm sure I could defeat it easily too."

"We are not so sure but we have to keep you safe and sound too." Jugo said as he smiled for the first time. **(Well maybe not the first but ah wells ~w~)**

"Alright then, thanks a lot then. I'll be going now." Kazuma said as he stood up and left for the door.

Once Kazuma was outside, he begun to stroll around the garden. The garden where he used to play. It was one of his hanging out areas where he liked to be alone, only the wind in his ears. Kazuma then sighed and continued to walk. He needed to find the Youma fast before time runs out.

He walked for about 10 minutes, searching for the Youma and even trying to sense it. But he failed to do so. He really wondered if Jugo really did lie to him about this. But he don't see why would he lie to him.

Kazuma has been around in the garden and also went in to the Kannagi's room and tried to find the Youma. He hasn't been sensing anything and that's when he decided to find Jugo. Going back into the meeting room, he found Jugo missing as well. He's always at the meeting room, even when asleep.

He panicked and looked around. He went to the kitchen, everywhere. Just to look for Jugo. None of the Kannagis or the maids of the house were around. It was really quiet except for the wind blowing.

Kazuma stood on his ground, he was expecting for another Youma to come after him. He was really afraid that the Youma sacrificed the whole Kannagi family already. Leaving him alone was never good. He decided to sit down and wait for the Youma to come after him. Pretending that he didn't notice his surroundings, he quietly sat there, leaving the Youma to take him away together with the rest.

And yes, his plan did worked. He almost blacked out but he pretended to faint. This contractor was too strong to be blacked out anyways.

_Jun's POV_

I tried calling Ayano so many times, but her phone is off. She once told me that she always had her phone on. Weird... I wonder if something happen to her. But I should call Yukari and Nanase to see if something really happened.

_End of Jun's POV_

"Yukari! Your phone!" Shouted Yukari's mother.

"Coming!" Yukari shouted back. She merely touched her homework only and now a phone call. She's never going to finish her homework like this.

"Hey Yukari," To her utmost surprise, it was Jun.

"Hello Jun... What's up?" Yukari said almost a little embarrassed.

"Umm, I was calling to ask if Ayano is with you... I tried to call her but her phone is off."

"I tried to message her too, she didn't reply at all. More importantly, she was behaving weirdly when she was in the mall earlier on," Yukari said, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh... Do you think something might happen to her? I was afraid she might fall sick or something..." Jun said. Yukari could felt his worried voice through the phone.

"I'm not sure. But either way, Kazuma sent her back home. And her father should be taking care of her now. I'm sure she's fine! Besides, she's really strong."

"Kazuma..." Yukari heard Jun whispering that. "Hey, do you have Kazuma's phone number?"

"N-no! Why would I have his phone number?"

"I want to ask him what happen to Ayano after that too," Jun said, a little disappointed.

"Hmm, I might not have, but you can ask Chiyo. I got her phone number earlier on. And I doubt Nanase has his phone number as well," Yukari suggested as she got her phone and told Jun Chiyo's phone number.

"Well, thanks! You helped me a lot! Well, goodnight!" Jun said as he quickly put down the phone.

Yukari stared at the phone and then grinned. Ayano is sure lucky to have such a nice guy to care for her, she thought and then started on her homework.

_Meanwhile at Chiyo..._

She was busy doing her homework as well. But in a fun manner. Even more, she was alone in her house. Only her dog beside her.

Her phone suddenly rang, and her dog ran and fetched it. **(Owo;;) **

"Hello, this is Chiyo speaking! How can I help you?" Chiyo asked as she continued writing her homework.

"Chiyo, this is Jun speaking. From your formal class. And the one whom you hanged out earlier on at the mall together with Ayano and the rest,"

"Oh! Jun-kun! How did you get my phone number and why did you call?" Chiyo asked, a little embarrassed at her first sentence.

"Umm, do you happen to have Kazuma's phone number?"

"Yes I do, why do you need his phone number?" Chiyo asked.

"Well... Ayano hasn't been picking up her phone. In fact, she turned it off and I was worried."

"Hmm... Maybe Ayano-chan is sleeping already? She wasn't feeling well earlier on right?"

"Mmm..." There was a pause on the phone. And then Jun continued, "Could you give Kazuma's phone number just in case I need to contact him?"

"W-well, yeah sure, just hold on a minute," Chiyo said as she became curious, but gave Kazuma's phone number to Jun.

"Thanks a lot Chiyo! I'll pay you back someday!" Jun said as he immediately cut off the phone, leaving Chiyo with tons of questions in her head.

_Jun's POV_

Well, finally! I should be able to question Kazuma on how's Ayano. I then begun to call his phone.

Same thing, Ayano and Kazuma's phone are off. I frowned and wondered to myself. Tomorrow, I shall ask Ayano what happened today... Now, I shall start on my homework.

_End of Jun's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_

Where the heck am I...? This blank space... What? I can't move? Shit. What am I suppose to do? I'm guessing my contractor powers might work if I concentrate hard enough... Mmph, no one could beat me anyway.

I got my contractor powers and released me from this space thing, and now I could move freely. The next thing I knew, I was in this... Castle.

I begun to walk around to see what was going on, not to mention with my contractor skill on.

"Welcome! My fellow Yagami Kazuma! Nice for you to drop by, and also, got released from my space that I've put you into? With your contractor skills; I suppose?" A cerain familiar voice rang.

It was Bernhardt. He did came back like he promised, and even did something to the Kannagis too.

"So, you went that far to kill me, huh? Sacrificing the Kannagis? You sure did a good job," I said, smirking and wanting to kick his ass already.

He laughed, really evil. Seriously, this guy needs to die fast. "Well, if you think that I did a good job, why not come and join me?"

"Join you? Even if you try to kill me I still won't join you. No but wait, can you even kill me?" I said, a little too arrogant.

"Wanna try?" Bernhardt said as he immediately got Lapis to come charge after me. Of course I kept my eyes open and made a swift move. I was thankful that I was still in my contractor form.

Lapis, was obviously no match for me. Especially in my contractor form. I managed to knock her down in a minute. That was probably because Lapis only has her sword.

"Well done, almost killing your ex-lover's body. You sure did well," Bernhardt said as he levitated Lapis and put her behind him.

"She's NEVER Tsui Ling!" I shouted, almost angrily.

"Oh well. How about Miss Ayano Kannagi?" Bernhardt smirked.

"What did you do to her?" I asked calmly. If he dares to do anything to any of the Kannagis, I will definetely not let him off.

"Hmm... Well let's just say I merely... Touch her? She's such a babe, you know," Bernhardt smirked even more.

He might be lying to you Kazuma. He might be lying, so don't flare up. I thought in my mind as I carefully scanned the whole place, wanting to find where he has hidden Ayano and the rest.

"So you touch her? Too bad, I'm sure that she will heat up if you even stood close to her," I smirked, I was really hoping that he was lying. Any bastards who dares to touch Ayano will get it from me.

"Haven't you thought that she might be ill?" Bernhardt continued smirking on.

I didn't say a word, but immediately, I let out a gush of wind through his face, but he managed to defend it himself.

Shit, my contractor skills are about to die soon. If I continue like this, I won't be able to save Ayano and the rest. I thought as I sent a whole tornado and threw it at Bernhardt.

It was like he controls the spirits of the wind, even my contractor skills are no match for him. Darn it, I need Ayano...

I thought for a while, maybe I could recover Ayano and Ren and send the wind to come straight here. Since I'm now in my contractor form...

Immediately, I closed my eyes and begun to concentrate on recovering Ayano and Ren, and even send the both of them to come here and help me defeat that bastard Bernhardt.

It did work, I could see Ayano and Ren waking up and they were a little confused for a moment. But they knew I could not explain to them once they saw Bernhardt.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Ayano's POV_

All I knew that I felt really ill when I was at the mall together with Kazuma, Jun, Yukari, Nanase and Chiyo. The next I found myself here, with Kazuma and... Bernhardt fighting each other. But I felt myself full of strength, like I recovered in a weird place like this. Kazuma seemed like he's really exhausted. I should hurry and help him. The next is when I saw Ren, I think he became better as well.

I stood up, took out Enraiha and immediately charged towards Bernhardt. I don't know what, but I know that we must kill him. If the three of us could defeat Belial, we could handle him with no problem! **(Belial is the most powerful Youma [Refer to last episode])**

Except, I know at that point of time, I managed to summon God's Flame. Which indeed surprised me. I know I'm a spoil brat, but I guess I did grew up a little. Now, I shall concentrate on defeating Bernhardt. Nothing must distract me.

_End of Ayano's POV_

In fact, Ayano again summoned God's Flame again. She was confident of herself and she concentrated on defeating Bernhardt. With Ayano's God's Flame, Kazuma's wind powers and Ren's purification skills, they managed to defeat Bernhardt together, leaving Bernhardt lying down.

Ayano then went towards Bernhardt, she even squatted down to check if he's dead.

"Don't even bother, Ayano. I'm sure he's dead already," Kazuma smirked as he went beside Ayano and looked at Bernhardt.

"What if he's not? I was just confirming! And besides, what just happened all these while?" Ayano asked as she looked at Kazuma, and became normal again.

"I'll explain later, alright? The rest of your family members have been kidnapped by Bernhardt as well. And I've yet to find them. I only managed to levitate the both of you to come help me defeat Bernhardt. Also, I healed you two with my contractor powers and you should be grateful to me," Kazuma said as he begun to walk and tried to search.

"Thank you, brother! I'm really grateful for that!" Ren cried and ran over to him and hugged him.

"You're welcome. Your sister's probably not grateful for that," Kazuma said and he turned his back, wanting to see Ayano's reaction. But she wasn't there.

Kazuma frowned, "Where'd Ayano go to...?"

"MMMPPPHHH!" The both of them heard Ayano's muffling voice. They looked down on the ground and see Bernhardt holding Ayano and covering her mouth. Bernhardt had obviously not enough strength to even disappear.

"... Bernhardt... You really... Didn't have enough of that... Didn't you?" Kazuma asked, giving a death glare as he begun to walk slowly to Bernhardt.

"I didn't say admit defeat yet. But to tell you the truth, this lady here can be my shield," Bernhardt said as he slowly got up, with Ayano in his arms.

Smart Ayano went to bit his hands really hard and he yelped and she immediately ran over to Kazuma and Ren. "You've got guts to do that, mister!" Ayano shouted.

"She even calls me mister," Bernhardt added on. He even had the energy to _smirk_!

Before Ayano could even say anything, Kazuma cut in and immediately send a deadly wind cut and slash Bernhardt. He then disappeared right in front of the three of them.

"T-t-thanks, Kazuma," Ayano said as she blushed a little.

"You're most welcome," Kazuma smirked a little. He then got Ayano to lean on his shoulder as they begun to search for the rest of the Kannagis.

**A/N: WOOHOO! About time I finish this chapter already! 8D BERNHARDT'S FINALLY DEEEAAAD! Lapis too x3 But omg, back to school again! What'll happen? _ ~**


	11. Chapter 11: Start of another day

**Chapter 11: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being really late! I was on a holiday and it made me got writing because of some stuff happening there xD! Anyways, thank you all for your reviews ^ w ^ I appreciate them a lot~ Thanks :D~ As for the grammar part, I guess I'll just try my best T w T; **

**Do continue reviewing and reading ~ :D Arigatou ne * bows ***

_Flashback_:

_"She even calls me mister," Bernhardt added on. He even had the energy to smirk!_

Before Ayano could even say anything, Kazuma cut in and immediately send a deadly wind cut and slash Bernhardt. He then disappeared right in front of the three of them.

"T-t-thanks, Kazuma," Ayano said as she blushed a little.

"You're most welcome," Kazuma smirked a little. He then got Ayano to lean on his shoulder as they begun to search for the rest of the Kannagis.

_Kazuma's POV_

The search was hell annoying, and I couldn't believe that Jugo was kidnapped by Bernhardt. I thought he was like, the strongest among the Kannagis. But never mind, I guess the potion he gave was useless. Better for him to use it for himself rather.

I glanced towards Ayano. She was quiet, frowning probably because of the search of her own family. I sighed, loosing your own family was the last thing you would want to happen.

We've been searching high and low, but no clue found. I shouldn't have killed Bernhardt yet and make him tell where did he hid the rest of the Kannagis.

Or, I could have blown up this whole place. I'm sure the Kannagis will fly everywhere and I'll just have to catch them one by one. No but wait, they might die. Or maybe they're conscious already and left this stinky old castle which Bernhardt made. Probably with the sacrifices he did, but who knows.

I broke the silence between the three of us; "Do you think that the Kannagis are probably conscious and went back to their own house?"

Ayano glanced at me, still giving the serious face. "You ask me? 'Do you think?'" She smirked a little, I wonder what's gotten into her. But I'm pretty sure she's thinking that I'm some useless bastard that couldn't even find such a simple thing. Then again, she couldn't blame me because she can't do that herself.

And school's tomorrow. Obviously she did not start any of her homework, well as for me, I don't even want to do them. Come to think of it, Bernhardt sacrificing people, Youma coming into people's body, almost taking their soul away... And Ayano's book of thoughts?

Uh oh, I hope I did not loose that book. I haven't seen it for a while though... Even more, if it disappears all of a sudden, it's quite scary.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on searching for the rest. I'm pretty sure there'll be a huge bunch for me to save. Then once we reach the house, they'll all probably bow to me. I smirked a little at my thought, hoping that Ayano and Ren did not see. But oh, even better, I could make Ayano my official girlfriend because I saved her. I laughed at my own thought, and it was a really loud laugh that I'm sure Ayano and Ren are staring at me.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

"Are you okay? Because if you're not, I think you'd better rest in a corner," Ayano started, she sort of glared at Kazuma too.

"I would be better if I make you my official girlfriend," Kazuma smirked.

"Ahh! Nii-sama and nee-sama are going to get married!" Ren added on really happily.

"W-WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Ayano shouted and flushed.

"Then girlfriend boyfriend?" Ren asked a little curious.

"THAT'S A CONFIRMED NO ANSWER!" Ayano shouted, wanting to rip her hair apart.

"Chill, I think I just heard something," Kazuma said as he begun to look around.

There was dead silence between the three of them as Ayano and Ren tried to listened to what the weird noise was. But they didn't hear a single thing unless...

"Boo," Kazuma whispered into Ayano's ear.

Ayano slowly turned her back, wanting to kill him even though he saved her life. "Y-y-you..." She paused for a while and continued her death glare.

"Wait. You can kill me later, I'm really hearing something else now," Kazuma said seriously.

"Oh then, I can't wait. Boy who cried wolf, would I believe you again?" Ayano asked as she crossed her arms and tried to listen as well.

There was really footstep kind of sound. Who in the world would be in this damn castle?

The three of them hurriedly hid behind a pillar and tried to listen to their voice and also eavesdropping on what they are saying.

"We need to hurry and find Ayano and the rest. They are probably dealing with-" A familiar voice said. He paused for a while. "Bernhardt..."

Ayano twitched a little, she took a glance and noticed it was really her family. Immediately she ran out. "Father!"

"Ayano? I'm so glad you're safe. Where's Kazuma and Ren?" Jugo asked.

"They're behind the pillar, thankfully we defeated Bernhardt and Lapis," Ayano said, grinning from ear to ear because she was so happy that she found her family.

"That explains why we couldn't find you. So you've been searching for us and we're searching for you too. This castle is sure hell big," Kazuma said as he walked over to Ayano.

"Yeah I guess. But as for now, we need to find our way back. It seems hard though, but we need to try," Jugo said.

"No we can't go back for now, we still need to save the rest of the people who had been sucked on by the Youmas that Bernhardt created."

"By now they're probably all dead..." Ayano said as she looked down on the floor.

"There might be some left still alive. There's still time, let's continue searching," Kazuma said as he begun to lead the rest.

_Ayano's POV_

Ugh, I'm really tired and thankful for Kazuma's heal on me... There's school tomorrow and I really wished that I could skip school.

It was already 2AM in the morning and we still need to rescue the rest of the innocent people out there. They probably are more exhausted than me but never mind. I let out a silent groan and continued to drag my feet. That Kazuma sure loves to save people.

I'm sure that's what we're suppose to do. Saving the innocent and our loved ones even though they did something wrong. Dying wasn't the only solution that we believed in.

But anyway, I just felt like eating. Maybe noodles would be fine too... I let out a heavy sigh. My random thoughts are killing me.

"Hey, you okay?" Kazuma asked.

"What makes you think that I'm not? Of course I am," I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"You look really tired, especially when you've just recovered from _my _heal," Kazuma said as he took a glance at my side.

"Naaaaw, maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I said, wanting to kick the piece of rock on the ground. Of course I did, it was the only rock on the floor. But then again, it was a really bad move.

Everything vibrated when I kicked the rock. It's like an earthquake happening here.

"Wha-?" Ren cried at the sudden vibration. Of course he's afraid, but I stood on my ground, hoping to balance myself.

"I'm sure you did something Ayano," Kazuma stared at me.

"I did what, I merely just kicked a stupid piece of rock," I shot a glare at him.

The wall in front of them shook violently, more violently than the whole castle. "Hey, is it me or is that a door...?" Ren asked.

"It's a door alright, good job Ayano," Kazuma said as he begun to walk.

Ren nodded and walked behind of his beloved brother while I muttered to myself, "You're welcome,"

I know we're all exhausted and tired, but I'm sure that the Youma here are really strong. I could sense their existence coming from the front, even more Kazuma would sense most of them; since he's so strong, and really arrogant.

"I could feel the Youma... It's really strong..." I whispered really softly, but since there was dead silence between all of us, they could hear me really clearly.

"Same, so do get ready because I can't activate my contractor powers for now," Kazuma smirked.

I just nodded my head and ignored the look on his face. He knows that this was definitely not the right time to joke about. That Youma could kill us anytime.

At that point of time, I heard someone screaming from the back. The door behind us hit loudly, closing itself.

"_Kaze?"_

I turned behind, that piercing scream wasn't from us. What in the world, those creatures should have stopped when Bernhardt died. Since it was under his control, I suppose.

Anyway, we ran to where the scream came from. It was a Youma trying to get its hands onto a woman, screaming and trying to get off. When she saw us, she ran and begged us to kill those Youmas.

"I'll handle this, Kazuma, stay behind and take care of the rest," I said confidently and took out Enraiha, without hearing what Kazuma has to say.

_End of Ayano's POV_

Ayano leap and charged towards the Youma, avoiding its attacks and trying to make it weak first. With confidence, her moves are fast. "Ren!" She called and fell back to the ground.

"On it!" Ren immediately sent his purifying powers to the Youma, hoping that he at least weakened it.

"Here I go," Ayano muttered and slashed Enraiha in between with the blazing heat of hers. She managed to finish the Youma. "Done perfectly."

"Yeah right," Kazuma snickered and sent his wind powers to get Ayano and Ren over to his side. "You need to watch out and not focus on one enemy only," Kazuma smirked and whispered into Ayano's ear.

Ayano blushed at his breathe on her ear. "Right, thanks anyway." She released herself from Kazuma's wind and bravely stepped in front of the Youma, sending fire over.

Kazuma watched her moves, amused to see her panties as well. Those curves are so well developed. Of course she would've not cared. He secretly sent a gush of wind over, exposing her panties in front of her own family members.

"A-A-Ayano... Your skirt..." Jugo started.

"Heh?" Ayano questioned as she continued to attack the Youma. Even Ren was blushing.

"Your panties are white," Kazuma said plainly, he wants to release his smirk but he decided not to.

A faint blush appeared on her skin, but she had no time to think about it as the Youma might kill her. "Shut up, Kazuma."

"As your wish," Kazuma said. "Hey Jugo, I'm sure you can take care of yourself, I'll go help your daughter."

Jugo nodded and Kazuma stepped in front of the Youma and attack it with his wind magic. He could tell that Ayano was exhausted from attacking and defending, especially when she tried to leaped from stones to stones, feeling the wind and getting it to protect her as she leaped across.

Kazuma levitated towards Ayano and carried her. "What are you up to?" Ayano shouted as she struggled and tried to free herself from Kazuma's hands.

"If we do this together, it would be perfect, right? Exhausted little girl," Kazuma said as he kissed her forehead.

Ayano's blush became redder than her hair. "I-I-I'm not exhausted, NEITHER AM I LITTLE!" Ayano pulled Kazuma's hair.

"Hey, watch it, now concentrate in finishing the Youma while I'll be back up, okay?" Kazuma winked at her. She blushed at once he did that.

"S-sure," Ayano said and Kazuma's wind made her flew over to the Youma, charging at it while Kazuma sent a few wind cuts at the Youma.

Few minutes later, the Youma died off. Kazuma and Ayano hurridely saved the people inside another secret room and quickly got everyone out of the castle.

"Oh by the way Jugo, here's the potion. I told you I don't need that," Kazuma said as he took it out and showed it to Jugo.

"Keep it, it might be useful in the future. Also I've heard you had Ayano's book of thoughts, is that right?" Jugo whispered so that Ayano could not hear.

"How did you know?" Kazuma asked, his eyes widened.

"Secretly stole it from your house, she's deeply in love with you, Kazuma," Jugo said as he took out the little book and threw it to Kazuma.

"I know that, how did you steal it anyway?" Kazuma asked, a little shocked.

"Not telling," Jugo said and walked away, leaving Kazuma clueless.

They got out of the stinky castle and went back home, sleeping without a sound. It was a tiring day and they are really exhausted by now. As for tomorrow's school day, who knows what'll happen.

_Ayano's POV_

Once my alarm clock rang, I immediately woke up and got myself ready for school. I could feel my eyelids dropping down heavily, and also... Those dark rings of mine...

Didn't bother to wake Kazuma up as well, I headed straight to the meeting room together with the rest. There was tons of noises in the meeting room, like they just had a gathering.

"W-what's happening, Father?" I asked, a little amazed and shocked.

"Oh Ayano! Morning, there isn't a need for you to go to school today since we're celebrating because you, Kazuma and Ren defeated Bernhardt and Lapis. The both of them are needed to be killed and gone-for-good," Jugo said as he took me to my own seat.

"There isn't really a need to celebrate though... There's school today and I'll miss quite a lot if I don't go today," I said.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Ayano. Just celebrate with us, won't you?" Ren said happily as he served me some food. He, was also in his own school uniform.

I looked at the food and everyone being so happy. I sighed and settled myself down too as there is no point arguing with her own father. Although she really wanted to be in class, skipping school was really a bad decision for her.

"I'm going off," a sudden voice rang. I looked up, it was Kazuma. He was ready to go and he was even in his school uniform. That's right! I could follow him! I stood up as well and walked towards him.

"I'll go to school with him alright?" I asked a little nervous.

My father sighed and agreed anyway. I don't see the point why do we have to celebrate today instead of the weekends, no harm anyway.

As we walked to school and into class, we were almost late. Everyone was staring at us, maybe because we were walking together to school...

"G-good morning, sensei," I greeted. I nudged Kazuma's shoulders to greet too.

I heard him sighed and he greeted as well, sensei then let us in.

"Late again Kazuma. But I'm just glad you made new friends with Ayano," The teacher said and she smiled.

"We were friends since we're young," Kazuma added on and everyone turned their backs and looked at him in surprise. "Don't expect me to share stories with all of you."

I glared at him. Must he add that? But anyway I just took out my field trip form and handed it over to the teacher. Come to think of it, I wonder if the new students are going for the field trip...? I hope Kazuma would not be going though.

_End of Ayano's POV_

"So, who have yet to pass up their field trip forms? I'm so thankful that Ayano has reminded me," The teacher's sweat dropped. "Oh and the new students, you are included too. There's no escape."

"I'll fill in the form now. Wait for a while sensei," Jun raised his hand and spoke.

"Alright Jun, Chiyo has already passed up, how about you Kazuma? You have to go for the field trip."

"So, what if I'm not going? What are you going to do? Force me and go with you guys?" Kazuma said, a little annoyed.

The teacher got taken back, shocked. Ayano glared at him and whispered, "Respect her! Just go for the field trip and don't be so cold!"

"Fine fine, whatever my dear Ayano says. I'll go." Kazuma said that out loud and began to take out his form and filled it in. He then used his wind magic to fly it over and left it on the teacher's desk.

"Lazy ass," Ayano muttered under her breath.

"Thank you class, hurry for your next period. I'll be going for now. Until then, see you for your field trip!" The teacher said as she took the stacks of papers and hurriedly left the classroom.

**A/N: Guess I'll continue the next chapter tomorrow ^_^ Thanks for all your support by reading and reviewing people! Love ya ;D~**


	12. Chapter 12: Job?

**Chapter 12: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: Yooo minna~ How's your summer holidays ^_^? Having tons and lots of fun? Oh yes I so did too :O Not. I've been wondering how am I going to continue my story and having the outcome at the end D: Of course I know Kazuma and Ayano MUST and 100% MUST be together :O ~ And probably with some other couples ending up together as well ^ w ^? Hahas, I've said too much, enjoy your summer holidays (I'll try to get 3 chapters out kayz xwx;) Dammitsomuchgrammarmistakes...**

Right after school, the usual people hanged out with each other. With new people in their 'gang', of course it all includes the new people from their class.

"Shall we go out today? Like at the usual cake shop that we always go to!" Yukari asked Nanase and Ayano, since the three of them hanged out with each other almost everyday after school.

"Yeah sure, but after that I need to look for a job urgently," Nanase said.

"Looking for a job? That's a little too surprising..."

"Well, you see... I need to take care of my parents, especially when my mom had cancer, the hospital fees and such will cost a lot," Nanase said and she looked down.

"Aww, well if you need us, we'll be there for you!" Yukari said and held Nanase's shoulder.

Ayano nodded her head as well, she, herself should also start working. Everyday after school it seemed like she had been slacking and it was of course never good from the start. "I think I should start working as well... As for a start, maybe working together with Nanase."

"You serious? Ayano?" Yukari asked.

"Wow, you sure went mature."

The three of them turned their heads. It was Kazuma, and he was sitting on Ayano's table, one leg up.

"Get your dirty butt off my table!" Ayano shouted. She wanted to summon Enraiha but in a classroom? Bad idea.

"I hope you do know that I do wash my butt everyday," Kazuma said and he went to sit on her chair, putting his legs on her table.

"... I'll get you for this later!" Ayano shouted. "Well, but anyway, so we shall look for a job later?"

"Job?" Chiyo suddenly came to us and joined us in our conversation.

"Yeah, Nanase needs it. If Ayano is willing to work as well, I think I MUST join in as well," Yukari said.

"Well, I can recommend you guys to take up a job, at a maid cafe in the amusement park! Working hours are during weekends only. They're more needed during weekends. I'm working there as well!" Chiyo said cheerfully, glad that her classmates wanted to work.

"Oh, the one where I saw you at the amusement park cafe?" Ayano asked.

"Yes! That's the one! The boss is really nice!" Chiyo exclaimed, hoping that they will join.

"Maid cafe... Well, shall we try that out?" Nanase asked.

"No harm trying! We can register ourselves like maybe this Friday?" Yukari said and took out her notepad.

"What're you guys discussing about? Mean of you guys, not including me in," Jun suddenly appeared behind Ayano with the smile on his face.

"They are currently looking for a job, and I was going to introduce them to a job at the amusement park, the maid cafe. I'm working there as well!" Chiyo said.

"Since it's a maid cafe... Guys are not allowed to work?" Jun asked, a little interested in the job since he needs to support himself.

"Guys either get to cook or serve as butlers. Or you can crossdress?" Chiyo said giggling.

The rest giggled at the crossdressing part. "Serve as butler is more like it for me," Jun said, still smiling.

"And is there a job for customers?" An extra voice asked.

All of them turned around and stared at Kazuma, except for Ayano, she glared at him. "Sure there is, especially for you only, slacker," Ayano replied.

"I quote, 'Cakes will make you fat,'" Kazuma said and closed his eyes.

Ayano glared at him, wanting to hit his tummy so badly so that he will never have the appetite to eat again. But she controlled her temper.

"Sooo... Anyway, let's just go get cakes first...?" Yukari asked, breaking the silence between all of them.

The rest nodded their heads and begun to pack and left the classroom.

They made their way to the usual cake shop where they always go, also to try and planned about their job working hours and such. There would also be a cake buffet everyday, and Ayano will never hesitate to grab all of the cakes.

"Cakes, cakes, caaaakkkeeess!" Ayano twirled around the shop with the plate in her hands. You could tell everyone was looking at her with amusement. Especially Kazuma.

"Retarded, everyone's staring at you," Kazuma said and sat on his seat. As usual, he would never eat those cakes; probably because he's afraid of being fat.

"It's a talent where you can dance, unlike you," Ayano stopped and glared at him. She felt a little dizzy from all those spinning that she did them herself.

"I doubt you can call that dancing though, it's more of a spin," Kazuma said and yawned.

Ayano ignored him and rushed to the counter, grabbing lots of cakes at one go. The rest sighed, she's so immature, but that made her cute.

"Ayano! Help us get some cakes as well!" Yukari called to her as she took out her notepad and a pen.

"Will do!" Ayano called back and grabbed more plates, she looked like a clown performing now. Balancing all the plates at one go wasn't what she expected, but she didn't really cared.

Of course, Kazuma would be staring at her. Making sure that she doesn't drop those plates, must be a tough job. Those carnival clowns are sure great at balancing those plates.

Perhaps Kazuma could take up a job as a clown as well, with his wind magic, he could easily balance all the plates. But with his wind magic, he could easily injure; or kill someone as well.

Ayano hurriedly ran back to their own table and settled the plates of cakes down. Everyone gaped at the cakes. There's like more than 20 cakes!

"You might really get fat and unhealthy Ayano, I suggest dancing would be good for you," Kazuma said as he stared at the cakes. He didn't make any emotion at all, as always.

Ayano got annoyed at his casual statement and immediately grabbed a spoon and shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. It almost hit his throat and it obviously hurt.

"That's for commenting!" Ayano grabbed another spoon and started dugging into her cakes.

"Sooo... You two are sure romantic alright," Nanase giggled. The rest were too busy writing a plan for their job thing.

"Romantic it is, she loves to burn me," Kazuma stated.

"Okay, so... Who's into the job thing? I know Chiyo's in already though," Yukari suddenly asked.

"All of us, except Kazuma," Chiyo said while Yukari wrote everyone's name down except Kazuma's.

"I told you, I want a job as a customer," Kazuma said as he drank his cup of coffee.

Everyone looked at him. He probably just wanted to annoy Ayano, because that's his favorable hobby. Number one on his hobby list.

Ayano continued to gobble her cake, she did not bother listening to Kazuma's retarded words. But she purposely threw tiny bits of cake onto Kazuma.

"Oops, sorry, my cake flew there by itself," Ayano smirked and continued eating.

Kazuma rolled his eyes, but told Yukari that he's not interested in the job.

"Aww, Kazuma, it won't be fun without you around," Chiyo said.

"It's okay, I'll drop down some time to see how you guys work," Kazuma smiled at her.

Chiyo smiled back and nodded her head, while Ayano secretly looked at Kazuma smile. Kazuma never smiled at her, all he does is smirk and smirk. Also, bullying her.

She didn't felt good at this environment where Kazuma and Chiyo kept smiling at each other, and also, talking to each other so happily. She never seen Kazuma that happy before. Ayano stared at her own plate of cake. Just because she's jealous, she wanted to get out of here. But she couldn't leave Yukari and Nanase.

After discussing their plans for the job that they were about to take, they started to eat the cakes that Ayano took for them. The good thing about having a group of friends, laughing and sharing things, sharing secrets at times. Even that emotionless Kazuma looked happy as well. Helping your own friends, making them happy makes you happy as well.

They stayed at the shop for about 2 hours or so, grabbing the cakes consistently. Even Ayano was hilarious, although she's a little jealous when Chiyo talks to Kazuma secretly, whispering in her ear and giggling too.

She sighed, there was nothing she could do at all. Especially when Chiyo is so kind... Introducing a job to her friends and helping them. She looked up and wondered, until she saw the clock.

Darn! Almost 8PM, her eyes widened and she stood up. She got tons of homework that she hasn't done, and also she needed to study as well. Not to mention, the field trip that the school has planned for them! She hasn't pack a single bit of her stuff and the field trip is on Friday.

"Guys, I need to go home now!" Ayano said and grabbed her bag, but Kazuma stopped her.

"There's no hurry, I told Jugo that we're hanging out in a cafe," Kazuma said.

"That's not it! I need to study and do my homework! I'm no slacker unlike you!" Ayano panicked and got Kazuma to release the grip on her bag. She then ran out of the shop and made her way home.

"Since when she became so hardworking?" Kazuma asked.

"Might be because she felt bad..." Jun suddenly spoke. He was all the while laughing at the jokes that Yukari created.

"Feel bad? Why?" Nanase asked.

"Well... I once asked her to tutor me in my studies, but she found out how weak she is in her studies... So she probably decided to pull up her socks and do well," Jun said.

"Oh my, you made such a huge impact on Ayano. I knew she hated to be looked down on," Yukari smiled and grabbed another plate of cake.

"N-No! I wasn't looking down on her!" Jun said as he waved his hands.

The rest giggled at his reaction. (Of course except Kazuma) "Jun's so kind and sweet. Ayano's lucky," Chiyo winked.

"I know right, now let's hope she won't collapse from the study work that she's been putting in," Nanase said.

Yukari nodded her head, "I'm sure she'll do well."

_Meanwhile..._

_Ayano's POV_

Will I actually study when I go home...? I always daydream, it's so hard to concentrate with all the hard problems that sensei gave us. Whenever there's a problem at the city, or a Youma or a spiritual disturbance, I must give up my time to solve the problem. Without Kazuma, I would've took longer...

Ugh... Kazuma... and Chiyo... Seeing him smile so happily with Chiyo. I remembered he once smiled at Misao as well... Damn it Kazuma, you get all the cute girls!

I opened the main door of my house and entered, surprised to see that the 'ceremony of defeating Bernhardt and Lapis' was still going on. I gaped at the scene, it was really chaotic and tons of food were given out.

"Father! What's happening? Aren't you suppose to stop the ceremony already?"

"We were actually waiting for you and Kazuma to come back, although, I wonder why are you two in a cafe?" My father asked, as he signaled me to sit down.

"There was a cake buffet actually... And we were discussing about the jobs that we are going to take," I explained, I really need a bath and start on my homework and study as well. But with the ceremony, my father will probably forbid me to start on my homework for now.

"Oh, a job? Since when you're willing to take up a job? You might blow up the place one day," Jugo said, a little surprised.

I wanted to blow up _now_ instead. How can my father say that? I'm already trying my best... Am I that useless...? But I ignored what he said and headed to my room. I'll prove to all of them, one day, I'll show them what I'm made of!

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Meanwhile..._

The whole group went out of the cafe, still wanting to hang out more and reluctant to separate apart. But Kazuma wanted to see Ayano fast.

"Then, I'll be going back," Kazuma said.

"Bye Kazuma! See you tomorrow at school again!" Chiyo waved and smiled happily at him. The rest waved at him as well as they parted their own ways.

Kazuma raised his hand and nodded. He smiled again and put his hands back at his pants pocket and begun to walk home.

He could hardly believe that Ayano would change, when Jun said that. Got inspired huh. Kazuma thought.

_Kazuma's POV_

But Chiyo was really happy tonight... The both of them are so different. One with a fiery temper, another one so kind...

I could say Ayano is a little nice as well, but definitely not kind to me. I sighed, it's probably because my face sucked. Nah I doubt it, she thinks I'm hot. I provoked her too much. I wanted to laugh at my thought though, I'm so arrogant that she's probably a little mean to me.

What if I do a change in my personality? Like copying Jun's? I really wonder how she'll react to that. But that's so silly, besides, Jun is way too kind and _sweet._..? Sounded like a girl though.

Anyway, I opened the main door of the Kannagis and I almost jumped at the scene. They were still holding the ceremony, but Ayano wasn't there. And I almost forgot, I should be packing my stuff and head back to my hotel.

"Kazuma, you're back," Jugo said.

"Yeah, back for good, I'll be packing my stuff and heading back to my hotel room," Kazuma said as he begun to walk out but Jugo stopped him.

"Why don't you stay here Kazuma?" Jugo asked.

I paused and stopped. Did they forgot how they treated me in the past? Now they want me back just because I'm strong? Even though Jugo wasn't the one who chased me out of the house, he didn't stop my own father who chased me out of the house. I tightened my fists and ignored Jugo's offer, and headed back to Ayano's room to pack my stuff.

I almost opened her door until a sudden chibi looking person came up to me. My little brother Ren. Innocent as always.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" I asked, a little exhausted and tired.

"Why don't you move back with us? I miss you a lot, you being here," Ren cried. I wanted to avoid the topic so that he will not burst into tears.

"Hey now... You won't understand my difficulties... You're now seeing me right?" I said as I patted my own brother's head.

Ren nodded his head and hugged me. I was taken aback but I hugged him back. I closed my eyes and remembered how my father treated me, asking me to leave the house, calling me a failure.

"You're here to pack your stuff right?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, go back to your own room okay? I'll drop by here tomorrow in the morning to pick you up for school, so don't worry. Besides, I also want to walk with Ayano," I smiled at him, hoping he would release me and agree.

"Yeah, good night nii-sama," Ren said as he gave me one more hug and headed straight to his own room.

I watched him walk back to his own room and opened Ayano's door, surprised to see her lying down on her own study table. I saw her books opened though, and a pen in her hand. She looked really exhausted. I chuckled lightly and gave her my jacket so that she won't feel cold in the middle of the night.

I then packed all my clothes and other stuff in a bag. I noticed that this mission only took about 2 days, which was of course fast. I thought I would spend more mornings and nights in Ayano's room.

Not wanting Ayano to wake up, I secretly kissed her forehead and out of the room, quietly closing her own room door when a small book dropped out of my plastic bag. Slowly, I left my bag on the floor and picked up the book. It was the book of thoughts. Ayano's though. I'll go through them later in my room, just in case Ayano suddenly comes out and I'm so dead.

Too lazy to walk, I decided to fly back to my own hotel room, invading through the windows.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

**A/N: I really hope I did write better. More and more ideas have been popping into my head everytime! Also, I can't wait to write their field trip, it'll be the first field trip where Kazuma's going as well! I have to make Ayano smarter on their field trip ;) But she'll be careless still LOL xD Anyway, enjoy your summer holidays! **


	13. Chapter 13: Sick again D:

**Chapter 13: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: Thank you all for supporting and reading and reviewing my story! :D And yes, now here's chapter 13~**

_Kazuma's POV_

Such a tiring day, although I was a little excited to head back home; more importantly to read that particular book of Ayano's. Inspiring. But there's probably more and more pages deleted and adding on too.

School was quite boring as well, I would, really, rather fight some monsters and like... Show off my powers to them, making them dumbfounded and they died in the end.

Anyway, I plopped onto my bed and began to relax. The bed was my most comfortable place ever, would be nice if Ayano's here as well. Even better and entertaining.

Talking about Ayano, she would probably still be asleep. Suddenly working so hard kinda took me back by surprise. As for me, I would still be the same old slacker, like what she described about me.

I turned my body around, thinking through my thoughts and feeling so bored. But I stood up again and headed to my own living room, pouring myself a cup of coffee and turned on the TV, I slowly opened the book of thoughts.

It's like a mystery, I wonder if my mind has such a thing. A book of thoughts... Sounded really weird. It really was a mystery, although I really wish that I could return this book back before Ayano finds out and my life ended with Enraiha in my chest. Or, my legs would be chopped off.

Suddenly, this really glowing light came out from the book. Okay it really was a mystery, even though I was considered quite smart, I had no clue why would this and that exist or happen. But being said that, the light continued to shine brightly, obviously I had no idea since I was covering my eyes. I seriously did not wish my eyes to get blind.

That was when I begun to sense some aura nearby. It was probably by the light that shone just now. But, this one seemed evil. Really evil, it was like the aura from Ayano's mind... Like black Ayano's. This one's different though.

I swung my back and concentrated on sensing where it was, only to found out that there was a large huge portal behind me. How the heck did that thing ended up in there anyway? More importantly, who was behind all this? Another random dude who hated me?

Wondering what was behind the portal, I sort of took food from my kitchen and stuffed it all in some bag, of course together with the book of thoughts. Because I'm pretty sure that that particular book made this thing work. I was like on some sort of camping trip, bringing such a huge bag, afraid that I wouldn't survive and come out.

But once I entered into that strange portal, everything seemed really familiar, not to mention with so 'many' people greeting me.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Meanwhile..._

"Mmmm..." Ayano mumbled in her own slumber sleep. She then drooled and rolled down her own chair, probably dreaming about something. Her head hit hard on the ground, causing her to wake up and sprung back on her feet.

"What! I was sleeping all along," She whispered to herself, and then noticed it was night time already. She headed towards her desk, paused when there was a huge headache caused by her _brain_. It hurts so much that she immediately collapsed onto the ground.

Although she did not scream, but the pain inside her can make her go weak because of the current headache that caused her. She probably couldn't even go to school tomorrow, and she's almost getting a fever too.

Her continuous reluctant of wanting to head back to school caused her even more sick. She's like forcing herself to push on no matter what happens to her. Especially when her friends are going for the job interview soon, and the field trip is coming up this Friday. Definitely she wouldn't want to miss all of them, it'll be a pity to her and she'll regret it.

Kazuma was nowhere to be found at school too, no one knew where he went. Called his phone many times but no reply from him or anything. Chiyo tried his house as well but no one was inside. Practically, no one seen Kazuma yet.

"God, this is a huge mystery. Both Ayano and Kazuma are absent from school, but the good thing is we heard Ayano, but Kazuma's nowhere to be found," groaned Nanase.

"If we tell Ayano about this, her fever would probably just rise up, and with her personality, she definitely will search for him up and down, no matter what," Yukari frowned.

"But yesterday he was fine... In fact he was sort of having fun with us, don't you think so?" Chiyo added in worriedly.

"Maybe the fact that he was having fun was … Out of the sorts! That wasn't really like his character, 'having fun'," Yukari jumped to conclusions, like he's in great danger.

"No way! That can't be!" Chiyo shrieked, even more worried.

Jun chuckled nervously, "Don't worry Chiyo, Yukari's probably just scaring you."

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Yukari smiled a little, hoping to enlighten the mood between them.

"This is a little unlucky though, the field trip's nearing and we were about to get the job when Ayano and Kazuma suddenly poof-ed," Nanase frowned even more. Of course she's worried about both her mother and Ayano as well.

"Yeah..." Chiyo said while Jun nodded his head, frowning.

"We should start our 'Kazuma Yagami search'! We musn't let Ayano know though!" Yukari said, waving a flag that came out of nowhere.

"You know, I sort of think he might be alright... Since he's powerful and all," Chiyo said smiling a little.

"Who knows? Maybe someone else was even more powerful than him," Yukari said smiling back, a little happy that one of them actually smiled.

"That would make her even more worried, Yukari," Jun chuckled a little while Chiyo changed her expression.

"Aww! I'm sure he'll be fine, Chiyo. By the way, are you in love with Kazuma?" Yukari nudged her shoulders, while winking an eye towards Nanase.

"Eh?" Chiyo jumped at that question and blushed profusely.

"That is a confirmed yes!" Yukari said and begun to take out her small notebook and noted that down. "A love square... Jun loves Ayano, Ayano loves Kazuma, Kazuma loves Ayano, Chiyo loves Kazuma! AWESOME!"

"Hey then how about us? Nanase love Yukari? Yukari love Nanase?" Nanase said, smiling.

"Don't make me laugh! I'll love you forever Nanase, it's okay I will _not_ ditch you!" Yukari said and held Nanase's hand.

The two idiots continued to twirl around while walking towards the street that they were in.

_At Kazuma_

"YOU!"

"..."

"Hey can you speak? You got a mouth don't you? More importantly, you got the book of thoughts that you _stole_, right?" Someone said.

"..."

"Geez! I guessed he couldn't talk at all! Well then, let's search all over his body and find the book!" Someone else said.

"Don't you dare touch me. Now explain yourselves, what are you guys? Why do you all look... Exactly like Ayano? Why do you have different colors?" Kazuma shouted all of a sudden. This was definitely mysterious.

"Well... We're part of your friend, Ayano's mind. Relax first but you need to believe us!" A white color Ayano spoke up.

"... I'm believing alright," Kazuma said, rolling his eyes. He's running out of patient and he might blow off this place.

"Eeek! He's scary!" Said a yellow Ayano.

"Okay look, all these color different person represents each of Ayano's personality. Of course there are tons, and I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten the black one of Ayano's personality, didn't you?" A red Ayano spoke up.

"I did not forget, but why the heck was there even a portal in my freaking house when it's already 12 midnight?" Kazuma said.

"We need you to return what you took from here," The red Ayano stretched her hands. "Please."

Kazuma smirked, all the Ayanos were practically so fun to play with. "What happens if I refused?"

"If you are not aware, your friend in real is currently having a major headache, and she's also having a fever. Mostly it's because a real human being is inside her mind. If you do not wish that to happen, return what you took from here," A blue Ayano stepped in.

Kazuma didn't really want to release the book though, especially with him playing hard to get and wanting more offers just for the best that he could make up with. But with Ayano in pain and danger, he might as well give up since she was everything to him.

It really was a tough decision for him. That particular book was just his _entertainment_. Something for him to enjoy and to make fun of Ayano, poking her anywhere. There wasn't really much more offers though, but he would try his best.

"If I hand over the book, in return you must get Ayano to become lovely dovey with me for a day," I smirked, hoping that was possible. Since this was her mind, why not?

"T-that's impossible! You can't do that for your selfish reasons! There's no way we can do that although we're part of her mind!" A pink Ayano shrieked.

"Well then, how about money?"

"What?" All of them said together.

"Money..."

"Who in the right mind will have money here! We're only part of Ayano's mind, dude!" The red Ayano shouted. Yes, red-headed, just like Ayano.

"Oh then, make Ayano mine for at least a day?" Kazuma continued.

"LIKE I SAID IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Red Ayano screamed, causing more chaos.

"By the way, if you don't hurry and make your decision, Ayano's gonna suffer from more pain," White Ayano smirked. She's like a total sadist.

"Give me a offer," Kazuma yawned.

"Don't you care about Ayano? She's totally forcing herself, wanting to study more and go to school even though she's really unwell. Don't you want her to recover?" White Ayano continued on, her smirk getting wider.

"Well fine, knowing that she's in pain, I might as well give up my entertainment," Kazuma said, almost pissed off.

"Well... We could only do something for you..." Pink Ayano said.

"What?"

"An entertainment for your house!"

"Which is...?"

"An Ayano doll!" Pink Ayano happily jumped up and down.

"..."

"What? Not satisfied?" Pink Ayano said as she suddenly waved the doll in her hands.

"If that's the only thing, fine. I might as well keep that," Kazuma sighed and reached out his hands.

Pink Ayano then gave the doll to him, and in exchange for the book. And yes, they made a deal.

"Thanks a lot dude! Now we should send you home because you shouldn't even be here anyway! Bye! Have fun with the doll!" Pink Ayano said and waved to him happily.

"Yeah well, whatever. Now hurry and send me back home," Kazuma said.

"Oh no! I forgot to tell you that you're suppose to figure that out yourself! But now we got the book, bye bye!" All of them suddenly disappeared, leaving Kazuma behind.

"You've got to be joking."

_Meanwhile at the Kannagi's..._

"Kazuma's nowhere to be found!" Jugo's sudden shocked voice rang throughout the entire Kannagi house.

Currently, the usual gang of Ayano's friends decided to visit Ayano since she was unwell, and they reported to Jugo about Kazuma as well.

"Uncle, you musn't let Ayano know about this! Otherwise, she won't recover because I'm pretty sure she will be persistent in finding Kazuma!" Yukari whispered.

"Oh, right. But yesterday he was fine," Jugo quietly said.

"I don't know, he's not replying to anyone of us! More importantly, he's not even at home," Chiyo said worriedly, hoping not to wake Ayano up.

"But if Kazuma isn't here with you guys to visit Ayano, then she might have feel... depressed now," Jugo said.

"Well, we can tell Ayano that Kazuma has some other stuff that he needed to do? Or shall we keep quiet about it?" Yukari asked. "But what happens if she recovered and then Kazuma's still missing...?"

"I don't know, but I plan to keep Ayano safe for this moment, she's really ill and stubborn," Jugo said.

"Okay then uncle, I hope Ayano would get well soon!" Chiyo said and she stood up together with the rest. "Thanks for the snacks!"

"Bye," Jugo waved and sighed.

"Mind telling me what they meant about that?"

"Ayano, you shouldn't be out here! Go back to your bed!" Jugo said as his eyes widened. She overheard that conversation.

"I won't until you tell me what happened to Kazuma," Ayano said, almost seriously. She looked like she's gonna faint. More importantly, she's so pale and weak.

"Ayano, please, take a rest for now. Now don't be stubborn alright, you still want to go to the field trip and taking a job right?" Jugo said, hoping that she will forget all of that once she goes to bed.

"Tell me, please," Ayano said as she walked weakly and sat down, ignoring her father's order.

"... Fine, but you need to recover yourself first before you can do anything or go anywhere. That is an order from your father, understand?" Jugo said seriously and poured her a cup of water.

Ayano nodded her head slowly. After Jugo's explanation about what happened to Kazuma's disappearance, Ayano headed back to her room, her head still filled with thoughts although it hurts a lot.

"Ugh... What's with me... Sick all of a sudden..." Ayano muttered and she laid in bed gently, rubbing her temples. "Where's Kazuma...?"

_Meanwhile at Kazuma..._

"_Kazuma..."_

"What the?" Kazuma looked around, hoping that there was actually someone who could help him get out of this place.

"_Where the heck are you...? I need you now..."_

"... Ayano?"

"_Kazuma... Can you hear me?"_

"Ayano?" Kazuma shouted, hoping that she's nearby or something. But the voice seemed like it's... around the whole area, surrounding it.

"_Kazuma...?"_

"Wha... Ayano! Ayano! Continue to call my name!" Kazuma shouted as he tried to sense where she could be, only to find out that it was impossible because she wasn't even inside her own mind.

"_Kazuma... I'm feeling really weak now..."_

As she continued to call for him through her thoughts, he managed to find an opening and immediately got out of it. It was shaped like the portal earlier in his room, and yes, he was back at his own room. It was just like a sudden illusion that happened to him. The doll remained in his hands as he tried to figure out how did that voice came up to him.

That must be it, Ayano's thoughts! She must be thinking of me at that time. Kazuma thought, but he felt so sleepy now since he gave up his goodnight sleep so he decided to rest until tomorrow, didn't bother to reply those messages he got.

Getting the Ayano doll onto his bed, he washed up and knocked off till the next morning.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I updated this so late. There was like exams! And yes, I got 6 more exams like on Wednesday and Thursday, and another one on next Wednesday, oh gosh. Wish me luck~ Hopefully writing this fanfic would help me improve my english :O LOL. Anyway, have a good day and enjoy reading other people's fanfic as well ~ ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: Finding jobs sho hard D8

**Chapter 14: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: Well at last! Finally! Exams are over and I bet you guys want this to be updated that's why you want to continue to read this, RIGHT? 8D Well anyway here's chapter 14, I thank you all for your support -bows-. BUT I WANT MOAR REVIEWS! 8U**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot that I don't own Kaze no Stigma for the past few chapters LOL.**

**Ayano's POV**

Now okay, that was a weird dream. I dreamt of Kazuma like communicating with my thoughts, it felt so real, and he looked like he needed help. But whatever, just a dream anyway. I felt better actually, like right after Kazuma appeared in my dreams, immediately I recovered. So that meant I can go for the field trip together with my friends!

It was Thursday, a day before the field trip starts. I'm sort of guessing the field trip was quite a distance from our town, and also staying for nights also meant that maybe it's something like camping, which I'm so hyped up for!

Decided to take a bath and wash up before I got late for school, I felt that this whole new day was gonna be refreshing! Staying at bed was hell boring and I felt like some ridiculous person there. I decided to check my phone, none of them were from Kazuma. But it's not that I care about him or anything, right?

But I know, deep in my heart I'm really afraid that he's in trouble. What am I saying? Stupid wind contractor who's so arrogant and never lost in a battle can never be in trouble, right? I miss him so much, that now I have regained my energy, I think I should go search for him!

Once I thought of searching for him, I saw him at my door, with his school uniform and a sandwich inside his mouth. I gaped open at once.

"Yo," He winked at me while chewing his bread. HOW CAN HE STILL BE SO FRIENDLY AFTER MAKING EVERYONE WORRIED?

"Hey, I have heard about your disappearance. Care to fill me on that?" I glared, controlling my temper.

"Well, it's not that I cared about that, I'm sorry that I didn't reply your messages, but I know I was nowhere to be found. Why, are you worried about me for the first time?" He smirked, as he got closer to me.

"You bet I am worried about you," I rolled my eyes, hoping that he caught my sarcasm.

"If you are, why not give me a kiss and tell me not to go missing again?" His smirk got wider.

"..." I didn't know how to reply, I mean I just got better, and this shit is coming to me.

Immediately he stuffed his bitten sandwich into my mouth and walked off. "Come on, let's head to school and give everyone a surprise."

"What's with you!" I stomped and followed him out, the sandwich was sort of nice though.

"So, how're you feeling? Better today?" He asked and took a glance over just to check if I'm fine.

"Yeah if I'm not, I wouldn't have the energy to talk to you," I rolled my eyes.

He smirked again. It was like we're walking faster everytime we got silent, probably it's a little awkward for us not to say anything.

But just as the awkwardness began to fade of, we reached our classroom; once again everyone gaped at us.

**End of Ayano's POV**

"Ayano! Welcome back! And Kazuma, where were you?" Yukari exclaimed, hugging Ayano.

"Merely just disappeared for a while, look, let's talk after class?" Kazuma replied and went to his own seat.

"Good morning, sensei!"

"Good morning students. Please take a seat. It's wonderful that we have full attendance today! And there's a briefing for tomorrow's trip as well! It's another wonderful thing where all of us are attending the trip as well! With the new students here in our class, it's our duty to guide them along, making sure that they aren't lost," The teacher said, she's really happy like it's her first field trip.

Right after the last period where they had was contact time. You either stay in class and wait for your teacher to come in and brief you on admin matters, or you go assemble as a level and a teacher will brief you on something else; as a level.

It was confirmed that they were going for a camp, and they needed to group themselves up into groups of 8, and right after they paired themselves up with the equal number of people in their group, they were dismissed right on the spot.

"Finally! About time where the last group managed to get their own group names," Yukari said as she stretched her arms, sitting down for a hour wasn't really healthy at all.

"Yeah, well since everyone's present today, why not let's head over to the amusement park and try out the job?" Chiyo suggested.

"Yeah sure!"

Since it was a Thursday weekday, there wasn't a lot of people in the amusement park, so it was a little peaceful. Most of them were tourist and such, so during the weekends are more crowded, and they would need more people.

Chiyo opened the cafe door and got in, greeting her boss. It was a pretty small cafe, not much help needed there though.

"Hey Chiyo! What's up? I thought you were busy today at school," Her boss said. Her name tag read Midori.

"Hello Midori, you told me that this cafe needed help right? So I brought friends, hoping that they could work with me. There's around like 4 of them who's willing to work," Chiyo smiled and introduced the rest to them.

"Welcome there, well, we just need like around 2 workers here. Like maybe 2 waitresses and 1 cook. Of course the cook will need to have some good cooking skills in order to work here," Midori said.

"Only 2 waitresses, huh. So that means one of us must be out, maybe even two," Nanase said, a little disappointed.

"I'll be out then," Ayano said, waving her hands.

"I thought you needed this job or something..." Yukari said, staring at her.

"Well, I can take up other jobs, like maybe nearby or something, I'm sure that'll be fine!"

"Ah well, then thanks Ayano," Nanase smiled.

Right after they registered themselves, with Jun as the chef, they headed outside the cafe trying to search for another suitable job for Ayano. Kazuma was literally yawning all the way, but he had nothing to do, so he didn't mind anyway.

"How about a job as a clown?" Kazuma said in his tiring voice.

"Clown? Hey that's not that bad, right Ayano?" Yukari said, almost laughing.

"Shut up, no one's gonna be a clown!" Ayano blushed, while imagining herself looking like a clown where everyone was laughing at her.

"Why, I'll dress up together with you, Ayano," Kazuma whispered into her ears, loudly, so that everyone could hear.

Ayano blushed even more once he came up to her so closely. He's such a damn flirter, liking to make her blush.

Immediately she turned around, her hair slapped his face for going so closely and gave him a hit on his back. "Dress up yourself!"

"I should cut your hair when you're sleeping," Kazuma said as he rubbed his face with one hand.

Yukari and Nanase giggled, Jun and Chiyo was just smiling; but you could tell that they're really jealous.

"I HEARD THAT! IF YOU DO THAT, I'LL SHAVE YOUR HAIR BALD!" Ayano shouted and jumped up to Kazuma and pulled his hair.

"Hey watch it you violent girl," Kazuma said, trying to balance Ayano so that she wouldn't fall off.

Yukari and Nanase giggled even more. "You guys are so cute! You will be perfect clowns!" Yukari said and Nanase laughed even more.

Ayano blushed again, jumped off Kazuma and pointed a finger at them. "N-No way!"

"Well, shall we go then?" Jun asked all of a sudden. He was already in front, smiling at them.

Ayano nodded her head while she tried to clear her mind. That scene was really chaotic and she didn't really want to attract more kids like the other time.

They didn't know what type of job they wanted to take, like maybe another cafe or a restaurant. But it will be so boring without Ayano's friends.

"I really want a job but... it'll be so boring without you all," Ayano said.

"Don't tell me you want to whine like that when you get older and work when we go our seperate ways," Nanase said.

"Mmm... But I'm still young, I ain't gonna get older!" Ayano said, her voice raising.

"You're still our young playful, cheerful Ayano," Jun chuckled and patted her head.

Ayano blushed a little at his touch. She took a glance and tried to look at Kazuma, he was with Chiyo, talking again in their own world. Ayano felt a sunk deep in her heart, although she tried not to get affected by it. Love is love, love sucks, never rules at once.

"So, are you still gonna get a job?" Yukari suddenly asked Ayano. She was probably talking to Nanase all along.

"I don't know, I haven't made up my mind, besides, it's so hard to make a decision..." Ayano said as she thought about it.

"I suggest another maid cafe," Chiyo suddenly said. She's smiling again.

"There was another maid cafe?" The rest said, in surprise.

"Yeah, but that one needs to dress up occasionally in some costumes that I'm not really comfortable in it..." Chiyo said. "That's why I didn't chose that one." 

Ayano stared at her. Some costumes? More like weird costumes, did she meant that? Is she trying to set her up or something?

"We'll see about that then," Ayano said and turned around, leading the rest although she had no idea where would she be going.

Once they reached, it looked a little too... How do we say it? _Kawaii_? For guys, it would be blinding their eyes off.

"Welcome to Nya-nya Cat Cafe~!" One of the waitress said, giving some cute face as she winked at us.

"Uhh thanks but, we're not here as customers," Yukari said as she pointed at the sign which said "Help needed at Nya-nya Cat Cafe!"

"Oh, you want to work here? So many of you?" She asked.

"No only one actually," Ayano said as she went in front just to let her look at her.

"Hmm... Well you are fine for the job. When can you work?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Well, maybe during the weekends, like on Saturdays."

"This Saturday is fine for you?"

"N-no... Sadly to say this but I'm schooling, and there's a school field trip for us to attend and it would end on next Tuesday instead," Ayano said, hoping that she would really get the job.

"That's fine! You can start the job on the following Saturday then! Nice to have you on board!" She smiled and took out her hands.

"Uhh... Thanks," Ayano said and she shook her hands, the boss is really kind and cute. She smiled at her, hoping that she would get a good impression.

Right after they agreed everything, they decided not to stay for long as they have yet to pack for their field trip tomorrow. So once they stayed at one of the maid cafe, each of them went their own ways.

**Ayano's POV**

"I'll walk home with you, besides, I'm so bored," Kazuma went up to me, but I noticed the look on Chiyo's face. She seemed pretty sad.

"What am I, when you're bored you come up to me and find more excitement?" I glared. "Look, accompany Chiyo for once?" I said, regretting on it.

"Are you sure about that? What if you get jealous and hate me forever? Oh and you would even kill Chiyo because she's too clingy on me?" He smirked. It's like he had a plan to provoke me whenever he could!

I flushed and turned my back, knowing that he's joking. "T-that didn't make sense. Who in the right mind would be clingy to you, brainless idiot."

"Suit yourself, I'll make your wish come true since you wanted me to do that. Like I said, I'll do anything for you," Kazuma said as he walked off. "Come on Chiyo, let's fulfill Ayano's wish."

Chiyo nodded her head, she was really happy, you could somewhat see flowers around her being excited. I guess that was... Fine for me. Like he would do anything for me. I glared at my last thought, hoping no one caught that.

"What's wrong Ayano? I'm pretty sure you didn't want Kazuma to go home with Chiyo," Yukari said, poking my cheeks and giving the you-are-so-stubborn look.

"You didn't confirm that, I'll confirm it for you, NO!" I snapped and I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks.

"Look at you, your face's all red already," Nanase grinned and I felt like hitting my head millions of times on some wall.

"Whatever! See you tomorrow, I'll be heading home now!" I said and stormed off, I could tell that I'm radiating heat! Kazuma and Chiyo walking back home... Especially when Kazuma's such a big pervert. WHO CARES. I'm not gonna care about that big stupid idiot pervert! I kicked a rock on the ground as I walked.

"Ayano, can I walk you home instead?" Jun suddenly came up to me from the back.

I looked at him, and nodded my head. Since it'll be so boring walking home alone, might as well agree.

"You really do like Kazuma, don't you?" Jun suddenly asked, with a light smile on his face.

I blinked twice, "Don't tell me you've been possessed by them as well!"

Jun chuckled. "That's what I thought, but I'm not giving up as usual. No matter what, I'll fight for you, and I've planned it all."

Planned it all? What did he meant by that? I started to walk faster, suddenly remembering I still have to pack for my field trip!

After the long silence between us, I finally reached my house and I thought it wouldn't be _that_ quiet.

Bidding goodbyes, I rushed in my packing and then plopped and relaxed on my bed, didn't bother to think about anything.

**End of Ayano's POV**

**Meanwhile...**

"Guess you can walk home all by yourself here," Kazuma said as he turned his back. He merely just wanted to make Ayano jealous, of course he accomplished it.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna walk me back home?" Chiyo asked, a little disappointed.

"That was just for show, I'm sorry but I must say your house is pretty far from mine, and more importantly I haven't packed for the field trip," Kazuma said, turning his head a bit so that he could take a glance at Chiyo.

"Why... are you that mean?"

"If you want me to walk you home, then you can start by paying me," Kazuma said.

Chiyo said nothing, but continued to stare at him.

"What? So are you gonna go or what?" He obviously couldn't leave her alone all by herself here. Ayano's gonna be so mad.

"Yes I am, well... Goodbye Kazuma. See you tomorrow then," Chiyo said as she gave a small smile, which was so obvious that she's hurt.

Kazuma gave a silent groan, making a girl hurt and crying the next day wasn't what he wanted. "Fine. I'll walk you home just for today."

"Are you sure about that?" Chiyo blinked a few times. You can tell her expression changed.

"Yeah. I, guess?" Kazuma said, a little reluctant.

"But it's okay if you don't. Like you said, your house is far away from mine and... You haven't packed for the field trip yet..." Chiyo said, tears filling up her eyes. It was obvious that Kazuma didn't really want to walk home with her.

"Yes I am sure about that, now hurry let's go before I couldn't even get home and pack my stuff." Kazuma sighed as he begun to walk first.

Chiyo nodded and followed him behind. "So..."

"So...?" Kazuma asked, with no expression.

"Well... Nothing I guess. I'm so glad you decided to walk home with me," Chiyo said and smiled at him. Hell, he's so freaking tall.

"You're welcome."

While admiring Kazuma for a short period of time although her house was pretty far, they didn't talk much though. Just asking a few random questions and bidding farewell at the end, it was like a fairy tale to Chiyo. Just a dream that she could ever imagined.

Kazuma didn't enjoyed it at all with Chiyo staring at him all the way. It would feel weird if Ayano did that as well. That's totally not her personality and they were so different from each other. _I wonder how's the field trip gonna turn out... Maybe I should plan something as well..._

**A/N: OH YUS! FINALLY DONE! Next up, field trip ;D Then again, I thank you for supporting me all the way~! And also please review! 8D I'll appreciate all your reviews okay ;~; So it's a must to review! And support me of course would help me keep going ;O~ Arigatou ne! 8D**


	15. Chapter 15: Camp starts!

**Chapter 15: The mind, the soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma again and again o3o.**

**A/N: WOOHOO It's field trip time people. You ish not excited but Ayano ish. 8D More and more, thanks for all of your support by reading and reviewing my piece of 'wonderful' fanfic. 8D**

_Ayano's POV_

I woke up feeling so tired and sleepy. But it always happens, at least we're going for a field trip and not studying. Looking at the clock and realizing how early I was, but knowing that I could never get back to sleep, I slowly got ready for the morning, confirming the stuff that I brought for my field trip and then headed out, greeting my father and ate my breakfast slowly.

It always happens, the same usual morning where Kazuma would pick me up from my own house. I'm pretty sure he would wait earlier, wanting to walk to school with me. I just hoped he wouldn't bother me just for once.

"Morning," Kazuma greeted.

"Morning," I replied and walked off first.

"Are you pissed at me or something?" He smirked and walked the same speed as me.

"N-no, why would I be anyway?" I said, trying to hide my face. I was pretty sure I was blushing a little.

"Excited for the trip?" He asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"Y-yeah I guess," I replied, closing my eyes.

Once we reached our school gate, we saw everyone from our level gathering at the school field. Everyone seemed really happy, and their bags were just. Wow, really huge.

Immediately, once I stepped into the school, Yukari and Nanase were rushing towards me.

"Ayano!"

"Morning, and hello," I greeted, I found myself smiling already.

"Soooo... Kazuma walked you to school?" Yukari asked, nudging my shoulder.

"N-no! We just happen to... You know, happen to... Meet halfway? Right Kazuma?" I replied and freaked out.

"No you were stalking me, you're such a bad liar," Kazuma said and walked in front of me. I would stand up for myself of course, I mean, he's the big liar!

"Excuse me? You were the one who picked me up from my house? And now you're saying that _I'm_ stalking _you_?" I pointed a finger at him and walked behind him as well.

He turned his back, I could hardly see his face because his darn bag was blocking my view. "Well you lied to your friends first, naughty Ayano."

He was right, but forgetting the fact that I lied, Yukari and Nanase burst out laughing.

"You guys are too romantic! I wish a guy like him would pick me up everyday!" Yukari said.

"I know right! Maybe he could even stay with her and take care of her everyday!" Nanase added on, teasing me.

"... YOU TWO AREN'T HELPING AT ALL!" I snapped, and almost hit someone with my bag because I was swinging it around. "Oops, sorry!"

"It's okay, hello there. You're all from our group right?" Said the guy that I almost hit on. He's a little charming, but they're from my group? Are they?

"Yeah, I guess you guys are from our group. Satoru, right? And your friend there is Kei?" Yukari said.

"Yep, the two guys who joined your group for the field trip, nice to meet you," Satoru said.

"Nice to meet you as well. Well then, shall we go assemble?" I said and looked over to Kazuma, he was already walking slowly. I blushed at once he turned back.

"We're already late, princess," He said, pointing to the crowd. Everyone was already seated nicely and accordingly.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Nanase giggled and we all ran to settle down.

After grouping everyone up and getting everyone ready for the 4 day field trip, we assigned our leaders and assistant leaders for the entire field trip. Leaders, hold an important role. And Jun and Chiyo were being assigned as leader and assistant leader. I'm pretty sure that they can do a good job, since they are always so responsible and forgiving, encouraging one another is also an important factor for the field trip.

Not to mention instructors for the field trip as well. There was a guy and a girl instructor for each group. I must say that this year's batch students are quite few... That was probably why we only need 8 people in a group.

They thoroughly briefed us in what we need for the 4 day camp, and what will we be doing mostly. And safety was number one. I mean, we're old enough to understand that, but I know they're doing this all for us just in case we got it all wrong and screw up the entire field trip.

After they briefed us, we set off, taking a bus each. I had no choice but to sit with Kazuma since he also insisted on sitting with me. And Nanase and Yukari sort of becoming 'good' friends by making me sit with that pervert. Chiyo got rejected as well, and sat with Jun. There were about 3 groups in a bus, not a lot of people, but they were really chaotic and excited about the trip.

The 6 instructors from the 3 groups were a little funny. They sort of entertained us during the entire bus trip, which is for like 3 hours. Kazuma seemed a little bored though, entertainment wasn't his exact type of fun. He's a real sadist, maybe killing villains and bad guys were his entertainment.

Once we reached our destination, I was so happy and excited. Field trips were like only once in a while, all the activities they planned were quite exciting and fun as well!

As soon as we got down the bus, we were told to assemble as a group and followed the instructors' instructions.

"If you follow the schedule booklet that was given to you earlier on, then you're on the right track. Only if we told you that one of the activities are canceled due to the weather and such, then you head to the next activity, and follows on. Of course, our instructions are important as well. Just in case you need to contact us for further help, look at the back of the booklet. You may call any of these numbers if you need help. Remember, although this field trip might be a little stress because of lack of time and such, we also want you guys to have fun, is that clear everyone?" The guy instructor spoke. This is just like training camp though, I really hope we do have fun.

I heard Kazuma sighing. He seemed pretty annoyed with all these though. I know he hated to be controlled, in fact, he likes to do everything by himself.

"You okay? Everything alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah I am, just a little annoyed by them controlling us. Wasn't this suppose to be an enjoyable field trip, you say?" Kazuma said and closed one eye, staring at me on the other.

"H-how would I know... This is the first time I've been to this field trip anyway! But they said it should be fun, besides the training, I mean," I said, convincing him, hoping that he wouldn't do anything. He didn't reply at all, seemed like I failed.

So anyway, we left our bags at the side and the first activity we did was... To set up our tent. It was quite huge, and we learned how to pitch it from the instructors. Pretty easy, but heavy.

"Wow, and I expected that this field trip would be more fun. And luxurious," Yukari complained and groaned. I have to agree with her, but I didn't make a single comment and continued on what I had to do.

"Come on Yukari, I'm sure that it'll be fun later on," Chiyo cheered everyone up.

"Maybe, maybe not," Yukari said, still looking sad.

After we pitched our tents up, we were told to leave our items inside the tent and sealed it. We have to sleep under this enclosed area. Quite creepy though, especially with all the trees surrounding it. I cannot imagine how would it be like when it's at night.

We headed on next, instructors gathered us up outside our own tents. They gave us a briefing and told us that we would have an upcoming campfire, and we had to plan for something to perform and to design our costumes and such. Either a skit, dance or song, and our theme was 'Ignite'*.

"So... What do we do?" Yukari asked and took out a piece of paper.

"Hmm... Since our theme was 'Ignite', how about we do dance and song? We could sing together and dance together, matches the theme somewhat!" Chiyo suggested.

"Or we could do a skit, to show how ignite we are and we wouldn't seperate no matter what!" Nanase suggested next.

"Or... We could do all three together?" Jun suggested happily. "A skit, and then in the end we could do a dance and song!"

"But how are we going to do the skit? We need a story, I like Jun's idea though. It's more of an 'Ignite' type of idea," I said.

"Hmm... We could plan it out?" Yukari said and waved the paper around.

"Like what Nanase suggested earlier, the 'no matter what we wouldn't seperate' thing, we could include it in the story! And also, maybe we could include like something bad happen to one of us, but that won't break us up," Kei suggested more.

"Hey, that's a perfect idea! I'll note down the details on the paper and we can act it out! When's the campfire performance thing by the way? We could make costumes for ourselves," Yukari asked happily.

"T-tomorrow... And we only have 5 minutes to perform..." Chiyo said, afraid that Yukari will blast off.

"..."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! THEY GAVE US SO LITTLE TIME TO PLAN? They should have told us earlier!" I shouted in Yukari's position.

"Relax! There's 8 of us, I'm sure we can plan something out," Satoru said.

"Mmmm..." I sighed and stumbled down. "Hey you, why aren't you helping at all?" I glared at Kazuma as he was yawning all the while.

"If you want me to help, then it'll be something _really good_. And Ayano have to be in it," He suggested, while smirking.

"Really? Say it? I can't wait to hear what your idea was, especially with me in it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Do it with me, and the both of us will ignite together instead," Kazuma said and came closer to me, holding my waist.

"STUPID PERVERT GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" I snapped and blushed tremendously. Ignite together, seriously! We're even at school and now everyone's staring at us!

"Suit yourself," He said, relaxing again.

I crossed my arms, face still hot. I could tell that Chiyo was really jealous, and Jun... I don't know.

"I've got an idea for the story, we could like maybe one of us fail our subjects, and then the mother would want both her daughter and herself to leave the country, but we didn't want to seperate! But someone has to be the mother... At the end we would still come together, deciding that she will not leave!" Yukari suggested.

"That's not too bad, we need to choose the characters fast though," Kei said, leaning to Yukari and helping her with the story and character choosing.

_End of Ayano's POV_

Yukari blushed at once, a guy being so close to her was like the first time. Only when there's a forced group project then she would have to be really close. "Uhm, okay sure,"

"How about Ayano being the mother instead?" Satoru suggested.

"Excuse me?" Ayano turned her head, wanting to glare at him.

"Well, can I be the father then?" Kazuma suddenly spoke up.

"You wish, there's no father in the story," Ayano gave the serve-you-right face at Kazuma. "But anyway, sure, I guess."

"Okay so Ayano will be the mother, and Yukari will be the daughter of Ayano's and the rest will be her friends, oh but Satoru would be her brother. Also playing an important role of course," Nanase spoke up, reading everything from the paper.

They all agreed on the characters and submitted the piece of paper to the instructors.

"If tomorrow's the campfire, then what are we gonna do on the next 2 days?" Jun asked.

"I heard that we're going to slack," Yukari answered. Since she always have the latest updates of the school and stuff.

"Slack?" Chiyo asked again.

"Like, uhm, relaxing moment I guess. After the camping thing, that is," Yukari said and gave a nervous smile like she was hiding something.

"Ohh... I see."

After they handed up the write-up for the campfire plans, they headed for lunch. It wasn't that scrumptious like you thought. Kazuma almost cursed and wanted to ruin the whole place, but with Ayano around, he wouldn't want to make her upset or anything. Especially when she's so excited for the trip. Well not exactly though, but once in a year.

"Not bad right? At least I'm not complaining," Ayano said happily and ate her rice, she was even humming her own favorite tune.

"Yep it is," Chiyo agreed and hummed together with her as well.

"I have to accept what they give us," Jun said happily together with them.

The rest were all groaning while the three of them happily ate their lunch and hummed in unison.

"I wonder how'd the three of them enjoy this... Especially Ayano, we know her well, she wasn't like that in the past. She would complain, like more worst than us since she was a princess," Nanase said.

"Really? So she was called a princess?" Satoru asked, wanting to know more.

"Yeah, but she changed. In the past, she would really slack and hang out with us really often, but now she's being considerate and studied hard," Yukari said and nodded her head.

"Talking behind my back?" Ayano asked and stared at everyone. She suddenly looked so innocent, like an angel, a fury angel.

"We're in front of you, so no," Kazuma replied and everyone giggled at him.

"W-well, you know what I mean," Ayano said and sat down beside Yukari.

"Why not sit here, darling?" Kazuma said and patted the empty spot beside him. Everyone had goosebumps when he stated the word 'darling', but giggled away while Ayano blushed really hard.

"I-I'm not your dog, so n-no," Ayano said and turned her head.

"I didn't said you were my dog," Kazuma turned his head as well.

"Hey, guys, it's time to assemble, we have to head onto our next actvity," Jun said and reached out a hand to help Ayano up.

"Uh, kay sure," Ayano replied and took Jun's hand. "Thanks Jun." She blushed a little and turned to the side, hoping he did not notice her blush. But it was really obvious, of course she couldn't escape.

"Welcome," Jun smiled at Ayano and leaded her where the instructors were. He did notice the darkest aura ever from behind, obviously.

"Everyone, gather up now, we're heading onto the next activity," The instructor told us and leaded us to the beach. "Okay, so now we're boating, from this island to the other island to explore some stuff, which we will not tell you yet of course. But before that, is anyone unwell or anything?"

There was silence, so all of them had to attend the boating activity.

"So, I suppose everyone here is going for the boating thing. Do note that this activity might be a little dangerous, so you guys have to listen really carefully. We do not want you guys to fall into the water and an accident occur. That will be really painful for us, alright? Safety always comes first, there's no competition in the boating activity, understand?" The instructor said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted with respect, they could all imagine if someone drowned while boating and there goes the person. Of course there would be safety lifebelts and floats, so that it would be safe.

Everyone got ready and had to paired up with each other. Only one boat with two people.

"Ayano, you're mine now," Kazuma said and immediately grabbed Ayano's waist and brought her into the boat after she got her safety lifebelt on.

"W-wait, what? I paired up with Jun already!" Ayano said. "Let go off me pervert!"

"You wish I would, I had enough patience with you going with that brainless moron," Kazuma said, his face looked really bad, someone who could kill anyone anytime.

"Uhh... yeah fine, whatever you wish," Ayano sighed and stopped struggling.

Once everyone had their safety lifebelt on, they headed for their own boat and waited for the next instruction on when to set off.

"Everyone, listen up, we will move in one straight line, don't peddle too fast if not you'll hit someone else in front. Also, take good care of your partner! I'll be moving off first, then the 2nd person will move on, got it?" The instructor shouted. The waves of the sea was louder than his voice though.

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted back at him and did what they were told.

Ayano and Kazuma's boat was the last, since they volunteered to be. Chiyo and Jun was in the same boat, Yukari and Nanase in one, and Satoru and Kei in one. They all seemed really excited for it, since it was the first time boating. At the same time, they were afraid that something might happen to them as well.

"Y-you better make sure nothing happens to me here..." Ayano said while she blushed.

"I will, of course," Kazuma said without turning back.

Ayano did not say a thing and looked at his back, she felt a little scared though, being the last although she's a fire magic user, but she couldn't fly nor swim. But she was thankful for the safety lifebelt though.

At least Kazuma knew how to fly, and swim too. He could like do anything, almost actually.

"Everyone, ready? I'll start swimming first then!" The instructor right in the front shouted all the way at the back.

"Yes!"

They started swimming, and they had to paddle it together as a pair, other wise they will not make it.

"Let's paddle front, okay?" Kazuma said.

"Yeah, got it," Ayano said in a stubborn tone and paddled immediately at once.

"No, when I give the count, we start paddling, don't paddle now, we could cause some accident to the front boat in front of us," Kazuma said and looked at the back, ensuring she was safe.

"Fine, I heard you," Ayano said and waited there.

Once the front boat started to move off from a distance, Kazuma gave the signal to move. Funny enough, the both of them were able to get together for the first time, not having to argue with each other.

"Hey... You're actually good with this," Ayano said.

"I sort of used my wind to balance to boat," Kazuma replied.

"WHAT?" Ayano said. "You cheater!"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, besides, I know you could screw up all of a sudden," Kazuma said. Ayano knew he was smirking, as usual.

"Yeah right, I'll teach you a lesson!" Ayano said and poked Kazuma's back, immediately, the boat went really shaky. 

"Hey watch it! You stupid girl," Kazuma said and looked back. Ayano wasn't there anymore.

"Ayano? Ayano?" Kazuma shouted and looked into the sea and tried to search for her.

"GUYS! Ayano went missing!" Kazuma shouted over and the 4 people in front looked behind.

"What? In the middle of the sea?"

"I don't know, there wasn't anyone there!" Kazuma shouted and looked high and down for her.

"Relax Kazuma, did she check her safety lifebelt to see if there was air inside?" Jun asked.

"... I don't know," Kazuma said and slapped his forehead. "That stupid girl! And I even promised to take care of her! Forget it! I'm gonna dive in and search for her! Pass down the message and tell the instructor to leave without us because Ayano's missing!"

Immediately, Kazuma dived in without hearing what his friends have to say.

**A/N: Woah, finally. About time it ended _ Anyway, thanks for your continuous support and please review :3! Thank you! Been busy for a few days, please don't blame me D8.**


	16. Chapter 16: Not fun, not fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma forever :(. **

**A/N: I'm greedy 8U!/shots. That was random, really xD. I'm so happy that I see more fanfictions from other people too 8D! AyanoxKazuma forever 3.**

**Chapter 16: The mind, the soul**

_Kazuma's POV_

I blame it all on the freaking damn boat, partly because of me too. I couldn't loose her, or see her in a coma. But didn't she just plopped down the sea? She shouldn't be that far, and I knew she didn't knew how to swim. Time to teach her some skills now.

I swam quickly, hoping that I could find her in time before she loss her breath or something. It was better to see her moving around then laying down on some rock and probably little mermaid comes after her and saves her and then got married to a merman. I would've probably killed all the mermaids and mermen by then.

Once I turned my head and looked at the bottom, I saw Ayano, struggling and moving her arms and legs like some maniac. Immediately, I dived deep in and managed to caught her. Oh gosh, she really looked like she was about to die, but once I caught her, she already passed out.

I was glad I am able to save her in time. Otherwise I would've called myself a failure, a big time failure because I promised her as well.

I swam back up, wanting to catch more oxygen and to save Ayano too. I saw a few people diving in and swimming towards us. Must be some life saver people or something. Glad they could give me a hand because the water resistance is quite strong. But, I won't let them touch Ayano even they wanted to save the both of us.

Once we were saved, we were placed on a small boat. Just enough for only me and Ayano though. Ayano was still unconscious, made me want to do something silly to her.

I placed her head on my lap carefully and stroke her hair to her cheek. She's really... important to me. I smiled a little, not much of a smile due to my personality, but who cares?

"How's she? Is she okay?" Asked one of the instructors from another boat.

"I don't know, she's unconscious,"

"Carry out a CPR for her then," The other instructor added on. **(CPR= Cardiopulmonary resuscitation)**

Not a bad idea, coming from an instructor. Does he ever wonder that maybe some of his students doesn't know how to perform CPR?

"She's your girlfriend, right? Or do you want me to perform it for her...?" Asked a guy instructor. If he dared, if he dared, to touch her, I'll swear...

"She's my girlfriend, so I'll do it for her," I said coldly, almost wanting to glare at the guy for wanting to make a move on her. That was a white lie, I suppose.

"Fine, make sure you do it properly and not kill her in the end," Said the girl instructor on the other boat.

"I will, not to worry," I smirked, leaning down, ready to take action; although I'm not really sure on how to do it. You let out air onto the other person's body, right? And pump her heart?

I just did what I thought, a little worried that something might happen to her. She could blast at me later on. Once I touched her lips, I could practically felt everyone was blushing for some reasons.

I placed two of my hands onto her chest, pumping her heart while I hoped she would wake up fast. Though I am not too sure about the positioning on how a person save another person's life, I think I'm quite an expert; without even learning.

She coughed, water coming out from her mouth. I placed one hand on her cheek, and the other to support her back as she coughed water out.

Once she stopped coughing, she slowly opened her eyes. Those eyes... sort of made my heart melt. They were like glittering in my eyes, although I thought it was my imagination.

"Oh! She woke up already!" One of the instructor shouted.

"K-Kazuma...?" Ayano begun to speak.

"Yes, I rescued you," I replied, wanting to provoke her for some reasons although she looked a little weak.

"Where's … here?"

"You're on my private boat," I replied, watching at the condition of the boat. Definitely not mine.

"I thought you were much richer than that," Ayano said, as she begun to sit up.

"Yeah right, you owe me an explanation woman."

"Okay, well I'm thankful for you saving me, and well..." Ayano trailed off when I cut her off.

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear, explain, how did you get drowned in when you had a freaking lifeguard on? And, fooling around?" I lectured her, almost raising my voice as one word passed out of my mouth.

"W-well... I have no idea, really!" Ayano said, defending herself. I could tell she was blushing a little. But you know, I just love to provoke her.

"If you have no idea..." I started and came closer to her and she started her what-are-you-up-to face.

"Okay I got tons of idea now quit coming close to me!"

"So?"

"So... I guess I didn't check... If my lifeguard had air in it," She sighed.

"You said it, so now if there's any partnering team types, you're with me all the way because you made me worried," I said, poking her forehead.

"Hmph, that's not what you're gonna decide for me," Ayano said, crossing her arms and puffed her cheeks.

I smiled and turned back, "I'm guessing we're not really on time by now, Ayano. It's time to boat fast and head to the other island; although we're both wet."

"Mmm... By the way, thanks, Kazuma," Ayano said as she turned her head.

"Welcome," I replied, and gave her a warm smile.

I could hear her blowing her lifeguard, seeing her growing up one by one, learning to be more understandable and maturing for her really made her looked cute. But as for now, the instructors gave us our instructions and we followed it smoothly this time.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Ayano's POV_

I am so thankful that Kazuma managed to rescue me. I thought I was a long-time goner for real! It was scary, and I managed to learn a new big lesson. Kazuma's always there for me and I felt really weak. I really wanted to do something for him.

Once we reached to the other island, we were directed by our instructors since we were the only ones who were late due to my sillyness. The instructors accompanied us to where the rest were gathered at, in no time, we reached.

Yukari, Nanase, Jun and Chiyo waved to us, I waved back, knowing that Kazuma would hardly wave. Instead, he just put up his hands like signaling something. He's so unhyper! I-I have no idea h-how I m-managed fall i-i-in love with h-him...

"Ayano! You're back! And... really wet," Yukari said and hugged me.

"Yeah well I am," I smiled and hugged her back.

"Welcome back man, luckily Kazuma managed to save you in time," Nanase smiled.

"Y-yeah, I guess," I replied and blushed a little.

"Want me to help you dry up, Ayano?" Jun asked, reaching out his hands.

I blushed a little, he's so kind, might as well take up the offer. "Yeah sure."

He immediately got his arms wrapped around me, protecting me from the _wind_, as much as the coldness. "All right, let's get you some new clothes and get you warm."

"No need for that, Jun. I got enough warmness to-" Kazuma said, but suddenly got cut off.

"Kazuma! Shall we go on to the next activity? I'll pair up with you, okay?" Chiyo suddenly cut him off. Being so jealous, and trying to accept the fact that he _actually_ said yes.

Well fine! Since he wanna go off with Chiyo! What's the big deal anyway, right Ayano? You have Jun here, right? Right? I pulled my cheeks in order to stop myself from frowning that he was actually going with another girl.

Jun lead me into this rest house where almost all the instructors were there. The sudden wind made me shudder, I seriously need a jacket soon and I really don't wish for me being sick in here.

He helped me tell the instructors, I was actually thankful that they had another set of clothing with them. But not a jacket, I almost cried. So much for an awesome day, but whatever, those are actually good enough.

I didn't think they had a shower here since I have no idea what kind of island was this and that. But they did, it was... A little small and a bit of no-privacy kind of thing. But in order to get warm, I must do this.

I made sure no one was outside, excluding Jun, but he promised that he won't look, instead he would help me keep guard. I sort of trusted him and went in, taking off those wet clothes and turned on the hot shower.

So relaxing, although there's no shampoo or anything. My hair feels really salty, and my body feels really dirty. But I suppose this was hell camp, so yeah, I didn't expect much. Once I warmed myself with the warm water, I realized I didn't bring any towel to wipe myself, so I had to come out wet, _again_. Well but much better, that water's cold.

Once I got out, I saw Kazuma instead. I blushed a little, ignoring him and walked away, finding Jun.

"No greetings for me?" He suddenly said.

"W-well! Greet yourself!" I replied, noticing my comments were really silly. I mean, who would greet themselves?

I felt a hand on my shoulders, that stopped me from walking any further. I didn't had to guess who was it, obviously it was that pervert's.

"Avoiding me now?" He whispered, breathing into my ear.

I blushed furiously, "N-no, I was just... You know, finding someone!" Immediately I gave that as an excuse and rushed towards the entire toilet just to find him. HE DIDN'T JUST LEAVE ME DID HE NOT. I was sort of dumbfounded, it's either he got kidnapped, or...

That pervert did something to him.

"Don't bother looking, I got rid of him already," Kazuma said and looked at somewhere else.

"W-what?" I asked, not clear of what he meant by 'got rid of'.

"I sort of, hung him up on a tree," He muttered and looked at a corner, avoiding my gaze.

"You did not just do that," I gaped and ran, trying to find him.

"He went to peek at you while you were bathing, so I went to get rid of him," He explained.

"Seriously? I thought _you_ would be the one peeking instead," I glared at him. "Now where the heck did you put him? In which tree?"

He just pointed without any expression.

I gaped at the current position he's in, and I mean gaped. The tree's freaking tall and huge and you see a human hanging there, definitely not a nice scene.

"Kazuma you're crazy!" I shouted back at him and ran to the tree where Jun was hung there.

He just shrugged and leaned against the wall, thinking that it was all a good old drama scene.

"It's all right Jun, I'll get you back down here, somehow..." I said and took out Enraiha, thinking of cutting the tree down. I took a glance at Kazuma's side, he was smirking all along! Darn that bastard!

Instead of cutting a tree, I climbed it instead, knowing that a certain someone would be laughing all the way. If I don't hurry, we would be missing our next activity!

I managed to climb all the way, now my whole body's dirty, what's the point of bathing now then! Stupid Kazuma. I untie the rope, forgetting that his whole body would drop.

Kazuma laughed at once when he fell on the ground. What's wrong with him seriously!

"Oops... Sorry Jun!" I shouted from above, forgetting that I was gonna hit the ground too. Aw man, now it's time to get down!

Immediately after thinking that, I felt a blast of wind sweeping through my hair, knowing that it was Kazuma.

"Well then, let me save you," He smirked, helding my waist but I was reluctant and continued to grab the tree.

"Let go of me, you big meanie!" I shouted, still holding the tree.

He didn't reply, instead he used his brute force and managed to get hold of me. Darn it.

"W-well, thanks," I said and then rushed towards Jun to check if he was alright or not, since it was my fault.

"Jun! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am, just a little, hurt, but other than that I'm fine. Let's hurry and head back to where the rest are, they must be waiting for us and you won't wanna miss the next activity, don't you?" He winked at me, grabbing my wrist and then we rushed off, leaving Kazuma alone.

_End of Ayano's POV_

"Alright, since all of you are here safe and sound, let's start on our next activity. It is a treasure hunt, where you all have to go in your own groups and search for the treasures, of course, the ones with the most amount of treasures found wins. If you guys encounter any problems, do not hesitate to contact us, clear?" The instructor said, with a really huge voice.

"Yes!"

"Okay, now hurry up and gather into your own groups and team leader, come up and get your map!"

Once their team leader took the map, we headed off to the nearest point where we could find. Surprisingly, it wasn't grouped in pairs. Probably because this activity was too dangerous for pairs alone. You know, wild animals, deep slopes and everything, and also probably because those treasure boxes are tough to find. Even more, the sun is about to set, so they had a torchlight for themselves to use.

"So, to find this treasure, we just have to … follow the rest?" Satoru spoke up, looking at the rest following the others because the first treasure was the closest among all.

"No, we should go for the other treasure. If everyone's following each other, then we would lead to nowhere. This place is really huge, so stick to each other closely," Jun explained. For the first time, he spoke up like this.

"Got it!"

It was said that they had to head back at once when it was 9PM, they gave us 3 hours, just in case we encounter some problems.

In the process of searching the treasure, most of us got scratches on the girl's long socks, and on the pants for the guys. Most of the plants here are really spiky, really not good.

In fact, they almost took 30 minutes for 1 treasure. You could tell how small the treasure was, but there was a piece of paper for every point, hinting on where the treasure was. A little brain cracking, but they had pretty much fun.

Chiyo got hurt by those plants who were always scratching her, causing her leg to bleed a lot. In the end, Jun had to rip off one of his clothes and bandaged it for her, while Kazuma carried her since she requested it, Kazuma wanted to be a 'gentle'man.

Ayano, was busy helping searching those treasures together with the rest. She had not much danger, although she was really tempted to burn all those prickly plants that scratched all of them.

"This, is the most tiring activity ever," Yukari groaned and sat on a wood log nearby.

"I agree," Nanase groaned together with her.

"Come on, once we're able to find the last treasure, we could all celebrate in our lovely tent!" Chiyo said, trying to lighten up the mood between them.

"Lovely... Tent... That freaking tent is so small!" Yukari cried.

The rest sighed. Yukari couldn't really take it, since she was all the while girly and everything. The seniors were wrong, they said it was really fun!

"It'll be fine Yukari, now let's continue our search," Satoru said, as he grabbed Yukari's hand and made their way to the next treasure.

"Isn't that the treasure?" Chiyo pointed up, on a tree which was quite tall and scary.

The rest looked at where Chiyo was pointing, maybe it wasn't the treasure, maybe it was. Someone had to go climb the tree.

"Ayano could, she climbed one before," Kazuma said.

"Shut up! It was all your fault!" Ayano said, poking his arm.

"Since you climbed it before... Why not try again?" Kei said.

"W-well... Fine!" Ayano said and headed towards the tree. You could tell Kazuma was really amused.

_Ayano's POV_

This tree... Is like really spooky. Somehow I felt that there was a spiritual disturbance in there, trapped inside a tree. But no harm finding out, but it would be tough explaining my funny magic powers that I have to Satoru and Kei.

I held the trunk, then putting one leg onto a piece of wood there. It was really, tough, especially when my body weight acting on the piece of wood seemed like it was gonna break anytime. This is just like rock climbing, damn Kazuma, he could have flew up and reached the treasure!

No time to loose, but as I climbed more, I felt a really strange aura coming from up there. A youma is trapped in there? Or... The youma is getting more power from the tree itself?

Finally reached that freaking piece of … That wasn't the treasure, it was a little golden pixie sleeping soundly up there. Pixies annoyed me, a lot.

Since I was too kind-hearted, I took the pixie in my hand and got down the tree. I need to talk to Kazuma fast, before anything happens, since the aura is really strong up there. Funny enough, a pixie?

"So, is that the treasure?" Yukari asked, peeking into my palm.

"No, it's a pixie sleeping on a tree," I replied.

"A pixie?" Satoru and Kei exclaimed, couldn't believe in what they were hearing.

"Yes, a pixie. You might not heard them before, but they're really strange annoying creatures," I said, wanting to squeeze my hands tight.

"But aren't you like, the replica of a normal pixie? Does that mean you're strange and annoying too? " Kazuma added.

The rest laughed at what he just said. Damn that stupid Kazuma!

"Y-you... YOU'RE A REPLICA OF A GORILLA!" I shouted at him and turned my back, walking towards the tree again.

"Relax, I was just joking, what are you gonna do?" Kazuma said, coming towards me as well. "You found something else?"

"Forgot to tell you that, but I think I sensed an aura coming from up there, not too sure," I said, looking up.

"So you think there might be a Youma up there?"

I nodded. "But if we were to get rid of it... How could we leave them alone? Time's running out too though. But everyone's life is important."

"But since the treasure was here, and we can't find it at all, the only disturbance should be from up there."

"What are you guys looking at? Found the treasure?" Jun asked.

"W-well... We sort of felt that there was a spiritual disturbance up there. On the tree," I replied.

"Oh, I see, well you two can go solve it, we'll go look for the treasure. Once you're back maybe you guys should head back to where we were suppose to assemble. If you're late, I'll inform the instructors, and please be careful as well."

"Okay then, thanks!"

Kazuma then held my waist. "Well then, shall we?"

I nodded seriously and then we flew off.

_End of Ayano's POV_

"I could sense it now, strange. And this tree suddenly felt like a jungle instead!" Kazuma said, pushing all the leaves behind.

Ayano materialized Enraiha, just in case if there was anything who tried to attack them.

"You found something?" Kazuma turned back and asked.

"N-no I was just getting ready."

Just then, they heard some rustling noises coming from the bottom of where they were standing. It shook violently and it didn't looked good.

"Ayano! Be careful!" Kazuma shouted as the tree continued to shake, they weren't sure if it was the tree, or the ground. There were too many mysterious stuff now.

"I know I know!" Ayano shouted back, they were quite far apart due to the violent shaking. And just when the tree splited open, Ayano was the first one to fall in.

Kazuma flew on top, wanting to catch her and going into the trunk to see what contains in the tree, but he was too late.

"AYANO!"

**A/N: Sorry for the really long updates, been busy at school and everything -cries- T_T Anyway, how are you guys? O: Please review okay~? ;3**


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge

**Chapter 17: The mind, the soul.**

**A/N: I WANT MORE REVIEWS DDDX. Unless my stories are really not interesting ;u;. Oh but, thanks for the reviews for the rest of the readers O:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma :/**

_Ayano's POV_

I landed, smoothly; but not that smoothly on my butt. Ouch man, darn this mysterious tree and me being alone now! This place was freaking damn dark, some light from the fire would help a lot.

So, I lit up a fire in my hand, holding it high and trying to find what was this all about and where I am really. Strangely as it is, there was nothing except... wood? This is a tree anyway. No wind at all. Talking about the wind... That stupid Kazuma was left on top.

This was the perfectly best camping trip ever! I rolled my eyes, now I wanted to scream here but who knows what here contains? I admit I was a little afraid since... I can't even see a single thing.

"Welcome, if you do need light, why not ask?" A mysterious voice rang, once he said that, some lights came on.

I don't even know this guy, and this place seemed really weird... I mean, a place in a tree? Is he some kind of animal in disguise or something? "W-who are you and where am I?"

He stood up, now he looked like a monster instead, what's with that crazy mask on his face anyway. He then walked towards me and begun to speak. "Seems like you haven't heard of me, Miss Kannagi. The name's Jin Rhodes, doesn't the surname sounded familiar to you?"

"Bernhardt... You're related to him!"

"Yes yes, I have heard that you and your fellow boyfriend killed him, and I wanted to take revenge on that," he smirked, really really evilly.

"W-what do you want? And he's not my boyfriend! Your brother tried to kill my family, taking them away as well as... luring Kazuma so that he could kill him as well! He just wanted drama!"

"Aww, Ayano, wanna practice first?"

"What?"

He immediately gained energy, releasing it from the palms and it formed a water ball, shot it near Ayano. It seemed like that water ball could burn too. Fire plus water? Nah!

"Since you want that, fine!" I said as I let out a fireball in my hands and attacked him too. He didn't move, but there... seemed to be a water barrier. Damn, he's like damn Kazuma!

"Where's Enraiha?" He smirked. Why is he asking for Enraiha?

"It got lost in your damn tree place!" I ran, avoiding his attacks. I kept firing fire balls at him but it just kept missing him. If only... If only I can break the barrier.

"Oh really? If it got lost here, then I would be able to find it for you, then we would have a fair battle, right?"

"Shut up! I'm not that weak!"

"But you can't even scratch me." He's absolutely right, my attacks won't work like this. Darn that barrier! I need to break through that stupid piece of barrier he has, just like how I broke Kazuma's before! But... how did I manage to do that...? Can I actually...?

Once I finished my thoughts, he attacked me with a water ball. "Not even concentrating, how did you become the heir of the Kannagi's sacred sword?"

Who's he? Why does he keeps mentioning Enraiha? I'm almost nothing without it since I've been all the while practicing my sword skills in order to defeat the enemy.

But what if he has some motive on Enraiha? What am I thinking, Ayano? Just defeat him with Enraiha! No matter how strong he is, Enraiha, will never ever get off my hands.

Materializing Enraiha, I took a quick move; how I wish I could fly, clutching Enraiha in my hands, I would definitely not expect that I would won on the first move with Enraiha. Since my past experience with fighting with Kazuma...

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Meanwhile..._

_Kazuma's POV_

… That... girl... makes me so worried all the time... I didn't expect camp would turn out that way, I thought it was supposed to be an enjoyable trip where everyone have tons and lots of fun?

Anyway, I had to get myself into that damn big tree. Simple, I could cut it with my wind magic, but if I destroyed the tree and hurt, worst of all, can't even save Ayano anymore, I'll be the most silliest person in the entire universe.

Second plan, if I can't cut it with wind magic, what do I use? How did Ayano get in there? The tree split open and she went in. Great, am I suppose to shake the tree violently and get myself in there?

Okay, relax Kazuma, maybe a small little cut on the tree won't hurt, right? Just a tiny cut will do... Maybe to get myself in there...

I couldn't care less anymore, sending a little wind magic through in the middle of the bark of the tree worked a little because it shook as violently as the previous time where Ayano fell in. I felt like sending more wind cuts through the trees so that I could enter in and save Ayano.

Once I landed on the ground, there was nothing but darkness, no light or anything.

"Ayano?"

Nothing.

"Anyone there?"

Nothing.

But just then, a sudden voice rang. "Kazuma, come to me." My eyes widened. Oh shit, her voice is making me dizzy. Who's she? But before I could think anymore, I knocked out.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Meanwhile at the rest..._

"I wonder what did Ayano and Kazuma figured out..." Nanase said. She knew she didn't had to worry for them, since they were all so strong. Well but maybe not this time?

"Don't worry too much Nanase, I'm sure they'll be fine! And they'll be alone together!" Yukari teased, she could tease as much as she wants because Ayano's not there to kill her.

"That's cheeky, Yukari," Kei said smiling.

"You can't blame me for that! Kazuma and Ayano are obviously the best couples among us!" Yukari happily.

"Let's just... head over to our next activity and get on time," Chiyo said as she walked over to the instructors where the rest gathered.

"Oops. I forgot that Chiyo likes Kazuma..." Yukari said as her face fell.

_Chiyo's POV_

It's so unfair... I've been holding this feelings for so long... The feelings for him... I have to admit that the both of them are getting closer as they accomplished each mission that they were assigned to... Why...? It's been 5 years... That girl...

My jealousy was rising up as I clenched my fists. I've waited for 5 years... Every time when I see him, he would have another girl with him... Why's that so? God, fate isn't with me?

I've been a good girl, there was no one in my heart besides Kazuma... What if I tried to let go...? He didn't thought of spending time with me... No... This must not continue... I can't let my efforts go to waste.

Simple, my shy personality wasn't there anymore. I want to be strong, I want to fight for myself. Fight for Kazuma...

That's right. For myself, since I've always been weak, but now I have the sudden determination to fight, to fight for myself.

I smiled to myself, because of determination. I won't let myself fall, just you wait, Ayano! I'll fight for him!

_End of Chiyo's POV_

_Jun's POV_

Ayano and Kazuma... Yukari's right. They've been fighting together through missions and helping one another... Ayano helped me, a lot...

I love her since young... If I continued to stay at Japan and bond with Ayano more, she would probably fell in love with me...

Life is really unfair, should I give up? Kazuma would probably beat me in this... The amount of bond and time they spent together was not enough for me to cover up to Ayano all these years... Even if I tried now, Kazuma would pull her away... Just like what happened to that incident where he would even stalk her when I tried to date her at the amusement park...

I don't know, I'm confused... What should I do...?

_End of Jun's POV_

"Wow, Jun, you all right?" Yukari asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah I am, sorry, was thinking of something."

She smirked, "Ayano?"

"N-no..."

She slapped her back and laughed, "Don't worry! Kazuma'll be strong enough to protect her!"

"Yeah... I guess..."

He looked so depressed, Yukari sort of knew that he likes Ayano, since he's his childhood friend, what more can it get?

Once they finished their briefing to end the day, they went over to the instructors and told them that Ayano and Kazuma have yet to report back here because they had something else to do.

"What do you mean something else to do? They're suppose to come back here!" The instructor, Ria said.

"W-well... They found out something that was disturbing so they went to search for what was happening. It was a tree that was disturbing, a huge one. When we were trying to find the treasure..." Nanase explained.

"Disturbing huge tree...?" Ria's face looked pale. "Did you guys went deep in there and tried to find the treasure?"

"Yeah... It was our second last treasure, and funny enough, the treasure was a little far according to the map," Chiyo added in.

"But hey, why do you look so pale?" Satoru cut in.

"T-there was a legend about that odd tree... Because of people climbing up right on top of the tree to discover something, the tree violently shook, and the people on top disappeared right after that... We don't know if the legend continues on... But the both of them..." Ria said, you could tell that her hands were shaking too since two of the members went off to search for the weird tree.

"Well... I'm pretty sure Ayano and Kazuma can handle that... The both of them have magic," Jun said.

"Magic?"

"You know, like different element type of magic? Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness? Ayano's a fire-magic user, Kazuma's a wind-magic user," Jun continued.

"They have magic? Ayano Kannagi... The famous fire clan around the whole world! So she's... The heir of the Kannagis?" Ria asked, her excitement began to rise.

"Y-yeah... I could say that..." Jun said as his sweat dropped.

"T-that'll be fine for them... Let's just hope that they could get their way out... Come on, all of you should just go back to your own camping tents and go rest, we're gonna do more activities tomorrow."

"Okay then..."

_Ayano's POV_

Argh! Damn it! Whenever I tried to attack him, or even gave a sneak attack, he will always get me and shot me down. But I'm kind of happy once Kazuma managed to find me. You know with his crazy ideas, he managed to enter.

But somehow, from outside, the tree didn't had a huge base, but here, it's like some kind of ball room, except creepier since it's an evil guy's one.

Anyway, time to focus on this insane guy. His evil laughter can't stop, I know he wanted to take revenge because we killed Bernhardt, but what other motives does he have? But since he was from Armagest, definitely up to no good.

He could even attack the both of us at one time. Strange enough, we have never heard that Bernhardt had a brother.

"You know what, the two of you looked so exhausted, and you did not even scratch me a bit," He smirked as he sent a tiny water ball over to me, which was obviously toxic, enough to burn someone just like fire.

I ran, getting the flames to extinguish that damn water ball. Stupid guy! I ran over to Kazuma, we seriously need a plan.

"Got any ideas?" I asked as I panted. Great exercise, I admit.

"This guy... My contractor skills are no match for him yet... He managed to break my wind shield. He saw us through, but now we need to see what he can do, what his weakness is," Kazuma said as he stared at Jin.

"B-but how...? He just keeps attacking!"

I saw Kazuma reaching out from his pocket. What's with that weird bottle thing that he has under his sleeve?

"What's that...?"

"I'm not too sure, but your father gave me this when Bernhardt took you and the rest of the Kannagis away, in order to defeat Bernhardt. But I have yet to touch that potion, not knowing what it was anyway..."

"Seriously? So I guess I'll just keep him busy while you resort to something?" I asked as I begun to walk slowly to the front.

He nodded his head and I dashed immediately, striking Enraiha in his face. How I dearly wish, I could levitate or have wings... Would have been much more easier.

"Finished formulating a plan? Well good then, the fun never stops!" He laughed even more as when I went too close to him, trying to hit him with Enraiha, he immediately trapped me with a water bubble.

_End of Ayano's POV_

He chuckled, amused with Ayano's actions that got her carried away.

"Why, you're too easy dear. Now how shall I go around-" His sudden shield got activated as a wind cut tried to slice through him. "torturing you?" He finishes and looked towards Kazuma's direction.

"Contractor? Simply easy my darlings, how do I get to know that? A contractor's magic merely gets stronger, and with other advantages though. But to go about defeating me, isn't about getting stronger." He eyed and smirked at Kazuma.

"And why the hell are you telling us all of these?" Kazuma eyed on him closely, although he was Bernhardt's _older_ brother, he seemed a little stupid.

"Merely because, I'm being too kind hearted by telling you some hints. Also, wouldn't it be good if I made Ayano a sacrifice? Since you know, she's the head of the Kannagis and would be strong enough," He looked towards Ayano's floating water bubble and smirked.

_Kazuma's POV_

If he dares, and try me, laying a finger on Ayano, he's so gonna get it. Was he gonna test my patience?

Truthfully, I didn't touch that potion yet, maybe I'll wait till I'm beaten, then that potion might work. Why does he wanna sacrifice Ayano? More importantly, can she hear us? Why does she keeps staring at us instead of trying to do anything?

I don't want to repeat the same mistake that I did with Tsui Ling, no way, not at all. I won't forgive myself if that happens. Ayano... At least now I do have my contractor skills and I promise that I'll protect her no matter what.

I must not be traumatized, one wrong move and that's it. Both me and Ayano. I cannot get carried away too. What could be his weakness anyway? If I keep this longer... He will definitely win.

"You know, your face tells me that you're scared, are you?" Jin said as he rose his arms up, sending a water ball towards me. I'm gonna let him try to hit me, so that I could examine what his damn weakness was.

I didn't release any anger at him at the moment, knowing that he's might be strong enough to do something to Ayano that would cause her to get hurt, or dead.

I'm glad I had wind magic though, flying was simply the best skill ever. He tried to hit me from both sides, I'm also glad I had my wind shield. But that shield couldn't really last long, because, I think his water magic has some sort of... other magic inside...

So anyway, once I had enough of him blasting me around while I fly like a retard everywhere, I sent a wind cut in order to test his skill. He didn't move, he just had the water barrier around him.

I continued to send wind cuts, faster and faster by each cuts, surprisingly it turned out good, he got hit and flew backwards. Of course, he wasn't _that_ easy to be knocked down and defeated. I'm sort of thankful that I am in my contractor form, also with my brains smart enough to think.

Ayano, she just continued to stare at the both of us like we're total strangers. She looked scared though, look at the frown on her face, man. Darn that bastard.

"You won't give up, won't you?" wanting to provoke Jin.

"Aren't you in the same position as me?"

"Well, I know for sure, I'll definitely beat you, but you know, I have yet to give it all my best," I smirked as I flew up and concentrated on getting my wind magic skills at full blast.

To tell you guys the truth, I drank a little of that potion, it seemed to be effective since I'm off at full blast without anyone stopping. If you've been playing too much games and if those monsters seemed to be easy to defeat, won't you still wanna use that blowout skill? It's so awesome for viewers, right?

I sent a tornado over to his side, wind magic rocks, seriously must thank the Wind Spirit King that gave me this awesome power. Without those wind magic, I wouldn't be standing here right now. This sort of rock, everyone looked up to me because of my power.

Once I stopped, he was lying on the ground.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Ayano's POV_

This, was like a whole mystery. What am I seeing out there? Why is it all … dark blue-ish in color? What's with the energy flowing into Jin? I need to tell Kazuma about this, he's gaining energy from Kazuma's wind magic!

Why that smart ass! I'm so getting him! I sliced the bubble with Enraiha, but it failed, in fact, Enraiha got stucked there. I freaked out immediately, this is like some kind of slimy water bubble that I'm in. Although I'm thankful that there's oxygen in it...

There's no way my fire couldn't evaporate that water! No way! Need to trust myself on this...

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Meanwhile at the Kannagis..._

"There seemed to be trouble at the camping area where Ayano and Kazuma's in," Jugo told Ren while he massaged his old back.

"Really? They will be good enough to handle that, I'm sure of it," Ren replied.

"Guess who was it?"

"Who? Wasn't it just a Youma?"

"I heard that it was Bernhardt's _cousin_..."

"He had a cousin here? Is he gonna get revenge on both nii-sama and nee-sama?" Ren asked as he frowned.

"Relax, I don't know, all we need to do is wait and see."

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this was a crappy chapter, boring one too. BUT MY IDEAS DDDX Dammit, I think I need more ideas ;u;... IDEAS IDEAS, oh and review please Dx**


	18. Chapter 18: Let's have fun?

**Chapter 18: The mind, the soul**

**A/N: ;A; Sorry, it has been late. My comp went for a repair and I'm now using my old one… Pardon me if there's any mistake down the road. EXCEPT, for grammar mistakes LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma, only my OC characters C:**

_Ayano's POV_

I stopped getting myself paranoid and calmed myself down. This stupid bubble I'm in is really uncomfortable… Anyway, need to get out of here and help Kazuma, otherwise I'll be a total idiot and he would tease me all the way and call me a looser! So I sat down, not sure if I could gather the fire spirits in between this whole bubble thing. But I sure did, it exploded, and I'm thankful that I wasn't affected at all because I'm sort of protected.

Once the bubble exploded, I plopped down the ground, hitting my butt. Both Kazuma and Jin are engaged in a tough fight… They seemed like they didn't notice me at all. So I took my chance and charged quietly, hoping that the flames don't flicker too much, otherwise it'll be noticeable and there might be trouble, I tried to burn him with my flames instead of cutting him. That would be scary and mean if I did that.

Kazuma seemed to notice that I released myself and helped him. 2 versus 1! Enjoyable it is. I stood beside him and grinned.

"Seems like you have yet to make an improvement on bringing him down," I smirked, as I tried to provoke him for once.

"Excuse me? Aren't you talking about yourself too?" He smirked at me and pushed me behind, shielding me as he sent more wind cuts over to Jin.

"You're in the way!" I sent a glare as I rushed over to Jin, Enraiha in my hands and hit his shield.

Instead of sliding on the spot, I flew way up high because of his impact on his shield. That sucked man, my bones could have been broken. But Kazuma managed to rescue me.

"We have to join forces and stop him. He's increasing his energy because of us, and also this 'building'…" Kazuma said as he held my hands.

"He's sucking in our magic? Does that mean… We have to perform some final blow?" I asked and looked down at Jin. He's busy smirking like a mad man…

"Yeah, we have no time now but to concentrate on what we have to do," Kazuma said as he flew down, with his damn wind shield on as always.

"I have no idea how smart can you get, discovering all these…" I murmured to myself as I closed my eyes, ignoring the surrounding because Kazuma was in front of me, shielding me, protecting me. It's like I could thrust him with my life.

I used my Crimson Flame, although I do wish to have both God's Flame too… That would be a perfect final blow, I would still wish that I could fly, don't even need Kazuma to rescue me all the time.

He was defeated. By our powers which combined together, it would be a miracle if he died, but I'm sure Kazuma has something planned for him right in the end.

"So, tell us everything, what have you been up to? Why did you set this up?" Kazuma asked as he stepped on his back.

I stared at him carefully, hoping that he won't do a sudden attack on us. It would be quite scary if he did that. But instead, he laughed.

"Why did I set this up? Simple, it was because the both of you killed my cousin! Bernhardt… Was my only kin now…" Jin shouted.

"You know, he wasn't even a good guy in the first place. We're just doing our job," I said as I shrugged, but Kazuma covered my mouth instead.

"He was everything to me! But you… you two had to kill him instead…" Jin said as he clenched his fists as he tried to get up.

"You either die, or survive. But I doubt the second option would be good, so… You know, if you die you get to see your kin in heaven, no sorry, hell. I could send you there in a split second," Kazuma said as he lifted up his right arm, getting ready to summon the wind spirits.

"You got such a good sense of humor… But I'll say it; you won't be able to defeat me…" Jin said as he shielded himself.

"Try this then," Kazuma said as he immediately disappeared and appeared from the back of Jin and hit his back, sending him to the end of the room, TOGETHER WITH ME BECAUSE I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. Stupid Kazuma!

"…" I wanted to kill him later, but I think I'd better not. So I pushed Jin away and stood up on my feet so that I could protect myself just in case he does something unusual.

"Oops, sorry," Kazuma said as he walked towards me and shielded me. What's wrong with him? Blocking my view everytime and I can't do a single thing in order to defeat Jin.

Being a little pissed with what Kazuma's doing; shielding me all the time and I don't have a chance to prove my skills, I ignored what he really was up to and cut through the ground right in front of Jin.

Wrong move actually, it shook violently and there was a hole in between the ground. And this was a tree! It splited open and I had to balance myself so I wouldn't fall into the hole, but Jin fell right in! Damn it, I hate to do this but, even though he attacked the both of us, he only had the intentions to kill us because we killed his cousin.

Kazuma managed to save me from falling down. But we had to get out of here before this whole … 'building 'collapsed on us.

We managed to search for an opening from this building and got out of here, but once we're safe, the whole tree was still intact and still. Weird on how that building earlier on could contain in a tree.

"You okay?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah I am… Though it's such a pity where Jin fell in… I mean, although he had the intentions of killing us because we killed his cousin! Well… He didn't really did any harm to the rest."

"Still, he's part of the Armagest. He probably had the intentions on destroying the world," Kazuma said as he flew off and headed back to our camping spots where no one was there.

"They're probably asleep already," Kazuma said as he put me down.

"Yeah, I'm beat tired and thirsty…" I said as I went into our tents and took out my water bottle.

"I am too, but hey, could you lend me your bottle? With water of course," Kazuma asked. If he thinks provoking me NOW was a good time, he's wrong. Everyone beside us was asleep peacefully. And yes, this tent is way huge. It could contain our whole group's people, which was like 8 people.

"Why?"

"I'm thirsty and I don't have a water bottle."

"There's some outside, I think," I replied as I flushed a little.

"I'm too lazy to go outside now since we're already inside the tent. Besides, I don't have a water bottle with me now," Kazuma said as he yawned.

"Fine, fine, all sorts of excuses," I said as I reluctantly handed my water bottle to him.

"Thank you." He said and licked my water bottle cover and drank it. I wanna blast at him but I'm afraid the rest would wake up.

"Excuse me! Just what do you think you're doing licking my water bottle cover!" I blushed.

"Well, I missed your saliva, and besides, don't you think you should thank me for saving your life earlier on?" He said, smirking.

"Shut up, you don't need special thank you!" I said as I snatched my water bottle away from him and lay down, wanting to go to bed. "Well, but fine, thanks anyway."

He did not reply, but I felt someone shifting closer to me. But the person next to me was Yukari.

I turned to face whoever was squeezing me.

And I accidentally kissed the person's lips.

And I can't believe it was him.

Darn my life.

Oh no.

Why here?

NOOOOOOOO.

I pushed him away in a clumsy manner, afraid that he would accidentally hit Yukari and waked them all up.

"W-what are you doing!" I hissed silently.

"Well, you might say thank you by accompanying me all night here?"

"You pervert! Over my dead body! I'll repay you with some other methods but not sleeping with you!"

"Who said I was going to sleep with you?" He smirked.

"W-well... You sort of hinted that! Anyway, I'm going to sleep, good night!" I blushed even more and turned my head to the other side.

"I'm not gonna let you off that easily, my dear princess," He whispered in my ears, leaving me tiny goosebumps as his arms slid across my waist, hugging me tight.

"Quit fooling around Kazuma..." I whispered back and pushed him with my arms. "I wanna go to bed, it's already late and there will be activities tomorrow."

I heard him sighed and I felt myself going more to the right, nearing Yukari. HE STOLE MY SLEEPING SPOT!

"Will you let me have some peace?" I hissed and grabbed his collar.

"Relax, I was just shifting my position, Yukari will be shocked if she wakes up, seeing me sleeping beside her."

"So you think I won't?"

"Well, we're in love, of course we wouldn't," He said and immediately kissed my neck and headed back to sleep.

"I didn't remember I said I love you... But anyway, quit harassing me!" I said and faced over to Yukari's side.

"Alright then, goodnight princess."

"Night!" That stupid idiot flirt! He'd better not do anything to me! I was so tired that I knocked out and went to bed without thinking any further.

_End of Ayano's POV_

_The next morning..._

"Oooh, look at the both of them sleeping so peacefully, they even looked so romantic!" Yukari said as she teased Ayano and Kazuma; they're both still asleep.

"I know right! Let's take a picture! Ayano will definitely make this as her wallpaper!" Nanase said as she took out her camera.

Chiyo was crossing her arms, tapping her finger on her arm while Jun was frowning all the while.

"Jun, I heard that you liked Ayano, right?" Chiyo asked randomly.

"Y-yeah... But she seemed like she treated us like siblings instead... I will definitely loose because... Kazuma's much more cooler than me..." Jun hung his head down.

"Don't look down on yourself! That's not good! You must have courage so that you can defeat your rival! You must do your best!"

"B-but... It's true..."

Chiyo patted his back. "It's okay, I'll guide you on this!"

"W-wait, don't you love Kazuma?" Jun asked, a little surprised and scared.

"Yeah I do... But he doesn't pay any attention on me..." Chiyo said, a little disappointed. "But I'm not giving up!"

"Y-yeah! I'll try my best!" Jun said as he blushed a little while the both of them sort of joined forces.

While Jun and Chiyo suggested each other on what to do on their plans, the rest were busy taking pictures of Kazuma and Ayano hugging each other. They were so tired that they couldn't really hear much of the noises coming from all of them. Until... Kazuma woke up.

"Morning already?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes, still hugging Ayano.

"OH NO! KEI! HIDE THE CAMERA!" Yukari shouted and hurriedly passed the camera to Kei clumsily.

"Shhh! Not so loud Yukari!" Nanase hissed and covered Yukari's mouth, while Kazuma slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes even more.

"What are you guys up to? What time is it now? Why is it so noisy?" Kazuma asked as he stared at the four idiots who practically woke up the prince; who was deeply asleep.

"Instead of throwing a bunch of questions to them which they probably can't answer, how about saying good morning for a start?" Chiyo smiled and held Kazuma's arm to get him up.

While Chiyo was blocking Ayano from Kazuma's view, Jun immediately sat beside Ayano.

Once Jun did that, Ayano started to wake up due to the rustling sounds that Jun made.

Chiyo immediately grabbed Kazuma's arm and took him to wash up, while leaving the rest there; speechless.

"Good morning Ayano," Jun smiled and held her shoulders while Ayano got up and rubbed her eyes.

"W-wha... Good morning... " Ayano said and shook her head a little just to get herself more fresh. "What are you guys staring at anyway...?"

"N-nothing at all! But we gotta go now, quickly go wash up and then we gotta assemble at 8!" Yukari said, trying to hide the ridiculous smile on her face.

"Oh... Alright then, oh but where's Kazuma...?" Ayano asked.

"He got pulled by Chiyo... After that I don't know where they went off to," Satoru said.

"I see... Ah wells, let's go then!" Ayano said as she got her stuff ready, ignoring the fact that Kazuma dumped her for Chiyo.

"I'm coming with you!" Jun said and got his stuff ready and chased after Ayano.

"We're coming too!" Yukari said and rushed to them, following the rest.

_Meanwhile at Kazuma and Chiyo..._

"That's not nice Chiyo, how can I wash up when I don't have my stuff with me?" Kazuma said while the both of them walked to the toilet.

"W-well... I can lend you my stuff."

"That's not gonna work, anyway, I'm going back to get my stuff. You can go wash up first and meet up the rest later," Kazuma said and turned around, but Chiyo grabbed his arms.

"Please... don't go back and leave me here," She begged.

Kazuma rolled his eyes, "So you desperately need a guy to accompany you while there's so many people here?"

"N-no! Kazuma, please!" Chiyo begged even more.

"... But I still need to go back to get my stuff."

"Fine, I'll go back... with you," Chiyo said as she hung her head down. She truly wished that she would be alone with Kazuma.

They came across Ayano and the rest, who went to wash up. Ayano looked really tired and sleepy though, Jun had to drag and carry her.

"Careful Ayano, we're almost reaching," Jun said as he held her arms.

"Mmmm... I can walk, it's not like I'm handicapped or something," Ayano said.

"Aww, so sweet! Ayano, you have a guy holding you like this when you're _tired_!" Yukari said and giggled.

"Yeah, I know right, I'm so jealous," Nanase added and giggled together with Yukari.

"S-shut up guys, if you're jealous, how about asking Satoru or Kei to carry each one of you?" Ayano shot back. She gave an evil smirk.

"Sorry but we're not that strong, and they aren't as tired as you," Satoru said and continued on, but slowed down because he saw Kazuma and Chiyo walking to them.

"Hey Satoru... And the rest," Chiyo said and bowed.

"Yo, hanging out with your lover early in the morning?" Kei smirked and teased.

Chiyo blushed and nodded, then she looked at Ayano. "Ayano, are you okay? Why is Jun holding you?"

"That's none of your business, go lovely dovey somewhere else!" Ayano said and turned her head, without facing them.

"Aww, you made Ayano jealous Chiyo, and that's bad if she's on fire," Yukari said and poked Ayano's cheeks.

"I-I didn't said I was jealous!" Ayano said and got off Jun. "Well anyway, let's go wash up."

Kazuma continued to stare at Ayano while she walked passed him, but grabbed her arm to stop her from walking any further.

"What do you want?" Ayano asked and glared coldly for the first time.

"We need to talk, after I wash up, that is."

"There's nothing more to talk, now let go, we're going to be late."

"Until you say yes, then I will."

"Fine fine fine, whatever you say. Now hurry and let go!" Ayano shouted and struggled.

Kazuma let her go reluctantly, and she went into the bathroom together with the rest, leaving Chiyo with him. "Let's go anyway."

_Meanwhile at the rest..._

"We got not much time to loose, so better rush before those instructors come nagging at us!" Satoru said.

"Right!" Yukari nodded and the girls headed to the girls' bathroom while the guys when to theirs. After 10 minutes, all of them were ready, which leaves Kazuma and Chiyo only.

"Shall we wait for them?" Kei asked.

"Yeah we should, that's what teammates are for," Nanase said.

"Fine," Kei replied and crossed his arms.

"Geez, I'll go inform the instructors or something," Ayano said and begun to walk, but Yukari stopped her.

"You can't always go missing in front of Kazuma, what if Chiyo snatches him away forever? And besides, didn't he want to talk to you?" Yukari smirked and grabbed Ayano's wrist tightly in order to prevent her from going.

"Let go Yukari! I swear I don't have the intentions of avoiding him, but if we're late, we're dead! Can you imagine those exercise that we have to do as a group?" Ayano said and tried to pull Yukari's hand off from her wrists.

"Weeeelllll, I can go, you shall stay here and accompany the rest!" Yukari said and waved. "Bye bye, have fun, see you later! Tell me how it was!"

"Darn her! Wait Yukari! I'll follow you! Just in case you get lost," Ayano laughed as she sweat dropped. She did have the intentions of avoiding Kazuma, in actual fact.

"What are you talking about when you can see the camp site from here? Especially when there's so many people. Admit it Ayano, you're not that _scared_ of Kazuma, are you?" Nanase teased and smirked at Yukari.

"N-no! Obviously not! Why the heck would I be scared of that pervert anyway?" Ayano said and laughed in a weird manner.

"Because he's a pervert? Oh but anyway, enough talk, they're both out! Good luck Ayano!" Yukari said and ran off.

"E-eh, WAIT FOR ME!" Ayano called out and tried to go after Yukari, but she got caught by Kazuma's strong hands.

"Scared of me?" Kazuma smirked as he looked at her blushing face.

"WHO SAID SO, BRING IT ON IDIOT!" Ayano said and struggled upon Kazuma's brute strength on her arms.

"I guess we should, stay away from the lovely couple?" Nanase suggested and backed away from them, so did Satoru and Kei. Chiyo and Jun was still standing; watching them.

"That would be great," Kazuma smirked and frowned at Chiyo and Jun. "How about giving us some peace?"

"S-shut up! There'll be no peace between us! If you wanna fight, bring it on then!" Ayano shouted.

"Relax, I didn't want to fight you."

"Oh... Come Chiyo, let's go, leave them alone for now..." Jun said and grabbed Chiyo's arms and walked away reluctantly.

"Coast is clear, now like I said, I don't want to fight you, I just want to make it clear to you," Kazuma said and released Ayano's arms.

"Everything's clear and fine alright, there's nothing wrong at all," Ayano frowned and crossed her arms.

"The relationship between us... Ayano, I'm serious about you. I didn't ditch you for Chiyo, okay?" Kazuma explained.

"I-I didn't really cared about what's gonna happen in your love life," A faint blush appeared on Ayano's cheeks while blood rushed through her whole body.

"Oh you don't? Can I give you the latest news then?" Kazuma smirked. "Come here, it's a secret though."

Ayano went curious and Kazuma whispered, "I recently kissed a guy, and it felt good, but to tell you the truth, your kiss was much more better."

Hearing that, her face immediately turned red and she nearly fainted. But Kazuma immediately gave a light kiss on her cheeks, and she turned even redder.

"KAZUMAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE A PERVERT THROUGHOUT ALL! NOW I DO PITY BOTH GIRLS AND GUYS!" She shouted and ran after him with Enraiha.

"Watch your step when you run!" Kazuma laughed and ran around, with Ayano chasing after him.

"Eh?" Ayano blinked a few times and stopped running. After being blur, Kazuma disappeared and re-appeared behind Ayano and hugged her waist.

"I love you, Ayano," He whispered into her ears and brought wind and flew back to the camping site.

**End~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 8D**


	19. Chapter 19: Bike race

**Chapter 19: The mind, the soul**

_Chiyo's POV_

I hated how he keeps wanting to get close to her. I've been liking him for the past almost 6 years already... Is my kindness not enough? Someone needs to tell me... Or I need proper advice on this. I don't wish to give up on him so fast. First it was Tsui Ling, and now it's her... But seriously, I would've preferred Tsui Ling than Ayano. She's much more kinder, sweeter, she sometimes give in and Kazuma wouldn't flirt a lot with her...

I know Ayano is at times kind and caring to the rest. What's so nice about that girl anyway? I've heard she always caused trouble for everyone... Clumsy, isn't she? Everything about her...

No one has been really nice to me, well maybe Yukari and the rest... At home, I'm such a loner. Seriously, what's with the huge house with only one person with her dog staying at home? So frustrating, having to worry all these.

Because of my love for him, he's been drifting away ever since he found out about it...

_End of Chiyo's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_

It's always awesome the way Ayano reacts like almost to everything. She's just so... making me want more. So feisty, as always. Although I hope she wouldn't go burning me here and there every time I provoke her. Really, she should calm down sometimes.

Well but anyway, our time was almost up since the instructors would be nagging at us, hurrying us so that we wouldn't have time to waste. Although I must say, it's a bad thing that I flew back to the campsite with hot-tempered girl with her fiery sword.

_Flashback~_

"KAZUMAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE A PERVERT THROUGHOUT ALL! NOW I DO PITY BOTH GIRLS AND GUYS!" She shouted and ran after him with Enraiha.

"Watch your step when you run!" Kazuma laughed and ran around, with Ayano chasing after him.

"Eh?" Ayano blinked a few times and stopped running. After being blur, Kazuma disappeared and re-appeared behind Ayano and hugged her waist.

"I love you, Ayano," He whispered into her ears and brought wind and flew back to the camping site.

_End of flashback_

Not to mention that I sort of made her mad again... By hugging her waist all of a sudden and even mentioning that I love her. Aw man, she's so gonna blow when the coast is clear.

"That sort of scared me you idiot! Suddenly flying off when I'm not ready!" Ayano shouted at me once I put her down.

"Aww, Ayano got scared? It's okay, I'll protect you forever," I said bluntly.

She blushed and looked away. "I wanna protect you too..." She whispered to herself. I looked at her, knowing that she just said that.

"Does that mean we'll protect each other just like what couples do every time? Except the guy protects more," I whispered back.

"Well, yeah I guess, but we're not couples so it won't be like that," Ayano answered and smiled at me. Okay, that was creepy because I'd expect her to flare up and hit me. I saw her fists clenched though, but I'm not too sure if she was pissed.

"So different from before, I'm amused," I smirked, poking into her more.

"I've decided to change for good," She said and walked towards where the rest were gathered.

"How about changing and sleep with me?" I said that, almost too loud.

She went red, almost embarrassed. Now I'm pretty sure she'll kill me. I could even hear giggles coming from the people who were sitting.

"O-oh, sure sure, I-I'll be s-s-s-s-so willing to s-sleep w-w-with you," She faked a smile which was obviously so fake that I could even burst out laughing if she's serious on changing her personality.

"You should go act in a drama scene or something," I snickered.

"Y-yeah, I should!" She replied and sat down where Yukari was seating at.

Sheesh, what's up with her all of a sudden? Agreeing with me, changing her personality. I would prefer the original Ayano back. But anyway she promised that she'll sleep with me, that would make my life perfect. Nah, joking, I'm not that much of a pervert. Better erase that off.

So anyway, we listened to what the instructors instructed us to do for our next activity and which is... to boat back to where our original camping spot was suppose to be. After that we'll be given more instructions. Come to think of it, today's our performance...

Ayano's performance would definitely amuse me. She'll be the perfect performer as always.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

"Line up in your own groups, in pairs like your previous boating session yesterday, don't make any mistakes like Ayano for falling inside the sea," One of the instructor announced as we walked towards the shore with all the boats lined accordingly.

They did what they were told and everyone was a little tired due to yesterday's treasure hunting; and also for Ayano and Kazuma they almost drained their energy killing Jin. Who knows what happened to him? Maybe another sibling of his would try to take revenge too.

But sooner or later, Ayano and Kazuma would have to take on the whole Armagest and fight them. Their population of people must be sure a lot, including their level of magic skill was even higher. 2 versus the whole of the 'village'?

Even though Ayano, Kazuma and Ren defeated Belial, a person from the organization could contain the amount of energy and strength of the Youma, which was considered a lot especially when the three heroes went panting right after they gave in their all.

Camping was much more enjoyable than suffering in a battle. People die, people had to get sacrificed. People loss massive energy just to give their all in it, but still die. But some people deserved it because they did the wrong things.

So anyway, this time Ayano and Kazuma was the first boat to go off first; instructors were especially afraid of the both of them since they fell into the sea once and they didn't want that to happen again.

_Ayano's POV_

Once this whole activity for today is done, I'm so gonna fool Kazuma! He'll definitely fall into my deepest trap! And he'll regret provoking me forever!

I'm trying my best to cover my angry look whenever he tries to provoke me, and agreeing with him by every statement he makes till he gets tired of it! Hah! Get that Kazuma! I'll try this for a day, maybe after tomorrow I'll scream at him every second. Holding my anger inside is definitely not, NOT healthy for me.

I just hope I don't suddenly snap at him, it would be so spoiled. My plan would be ruined and there's no way I'm giving up that easily.

It was a good start in the morning. We didn't really communicate much while we were boating together since we have to concentrate in our boating skills and working together was the key thing. But we weren't sure where the rest was since we got separated by taking any boats that we see.

By the time we reached back to our original camping spot, it was already eleven, almost lunch time. Yes, I'm hungry! I missed all the cakes back from my hometown... And besides, camping food is horrible. They gave us vegetable rice and without meat! Talk about needing energy for doing stuff...

But I guess we were quite fortunate already. I mean like look at some other people who don't have enough money and not enough to even feed and clothe themselves... I should be thankful in any case!

Well but anyway, we assembled and waited for instructions on what we should do next, which I would guess that we will be planning for our skit for the campfire at night.

We met up with the rest of our group members and settled down since the instructors told us to go to our own comfortable; well not so comfortable spot and discuss our plans for the skit.

We decided that original story that we planned it out in the previous discussion we had. I hoped I wouldn't look so dumb when acting out the skit. Especially with a quite dumb story that we planned it out... 'Ignite'... (Go back to Chapter 15 to understand C:~)

About the stupid skit where _someone_ didn't need to be in it just because he's too lazy. If everyone's too lazy, then we wouldn't need to perform the skit? Geez, what kind of excuse did he gave to the instructor! Or did he... Threatened them using his wind magic? If he did that I should have a showdown with him! At least I won once against him, but compared to his wind magic, I must say he's still much more stronger... And not to forget the fact that he still has his wind contractor skill. LIFE IS SO UNFAIR.

Though I am sure that Kei and Yukari seems to be getting closer to each other, since she likes to pry on my love life, maybe I should do the same as well. Oh maybe Nanase would be interested too as well. I looked behind to look at Nanase and found that she was also close to Satoru. Now I see where this is going...

I am so gonna find out more about their current relationship with each other since they like to find out about _mine_! Oh but wait, since when I do have one? Well anyway, so much so for my silly thoughts, time to get on to the real thing...

We ate lunch while discussing the skit and trying to act it out as well, I could tell that the rest aren't satisfied at all since there wasn't really a break for us. Tough luck.

So right after we practiced and wrap up everything, it was about two o'clock already and we headed on to the next activity.

_End of Ayano's POV_

"The next activity will not require you to be in pairs, you just need to stick to your own groups, while riding a bicycle. For those who don't know how to ride one, then you have to pair up with someone who knows how to ride one. The purpose of you going on a bike is to track through the entire forest here, oh and each bike has a safety aid inside just in case anyone of you gets injured. The first 5 groups who can reach the end first wins! No cheating though, if you're injured, then you're disqualified. Of course those with a partner would end up like a burden. But don't go blaming them."

"You have got to be kidding! So we have to work together?" Yukari said. "And the pathways are so small! We might come up with an accident in any way! With everyone squeezing their bike in the pathway there's no way we're gonna make it that fast..."

"Relax Yukari, we can do this! Besides, don't you have Kei to protect you?" Ayano teased and nudged her.

Yukari blushed and checked to see if Kei was anywhere near. "Be quiet Ayano! I-I'll tell you all about those like maybe tomorrow during sleeping time or something!"

"You promised," Ayano winked and grabbed a bike nearby.

"You're seriously gonna ride on that thing?" Yukari asked with her eyes widened. "I thought you suck at riding a bike!"

"Shut up! Although I'm just a beginner, at least I know how to ride it," Ayano said and turned her head.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh but it might be dangerous okay, why not get _Kazuma_ to fetch you?" Yukari said and smirked this time round.

"T-there's no way I wanna be a burden!" Ayano flushed and squeezed her bike handle. Her best friend actually looked down on her!

"Alright, alright, suit yourself, good luck for it though!" Yukari said and patted Ayano's back and headed towards Kei.

Once Yukari headed towards Kei, Ayano begun to look around, looking for Kazuma to see if he did pair up with anyone. But she only managed to spot the rest except Kazuma. They were all riding individual bikes except for Yukari and Kei.

_Thank goodness Chiyo wasn't with Kazuma..._ Ayano thought and smiled. _Eh but if he's not here, then where did he go? _Ayano thought again and frowned after her smile.

_Kazuma's POV_

Well, well, Ayano seems to be looking around for something; or maybe _someone_? I smirked, if she was thinking and caring about me, I would have been a lot happier throughout the entire day. But come to think of her... I haven't been speaking to her properly today... She has been acting weird. Well, I _might_ consider letting her win for once but we'll see about that.

Anyway, I decided not to take part in the bicycle thing, getting Ayano to share a bicycle would be tough. Especially with her current attitude that freaks me out, I want back my Ayano. I decided to just look out for her for now, just in case she's injured, I can help to heal her. No matter how her fake attitude shows, she'll still be as stubborn as ever.

I was flying in the air, right on top of them. I hoped that Ayano wouldn't scream up in the sky otherwise I'll be a hot chicken flying in the air.

The gunshot disrupted my thoughts as they started on the race, at least I didn't jump at that loudness... Especially when they're pointing the gun at the sky. Who knows I might have dropped down as a dead bird.

As I stared a dozen of 'ants' cycling by and heading through the pathway, squeezing their butts off and shouting at each other, I could see my other group members doing quite well, not complaining or anything since most of the other members had burdens on themselves. But it was good work, but they were not hurrying; they're definitely not gonna make win this race. Besides, hurting yourself was never a good thing anyway.

So Ayano rushed through her own bike, it seemed like she was leading Kei though. There were a few people behind them too.

Now I see why she's slow. She's riding slowly and showing the way to Kei, making sure that he's fine with Yukari behind his back. So kind, how I wished she would act that way to me for once. But that'll never happen since her fiery temper always stays, and I like her being that way.

Closing my eyes while enjoying the wind flowing through my hair, I relaxed a bit even though this camping trip was a little tough and not enjoyable. Gotta live with that till tonight, then maybe tomorrow we'll be heading for some place... Hopefully no more training camps.

After for about 5 minutes, I opened my eyes and noticed that all the biking people went quite far away already. Wow, I slowly flew straight, following the bike track and noticed Ayano.

She stopped, on the ground holding her ankle. What has she gotten into...? Deciding to just die under her arms, I flew down to check if she's alright.

Her legs were bleeding, she looked up with teary eyes and that sort of frightened me. I've never seen Ayano like this before.

"C-coward. You left this bike race and I was thinking of challenging you to this," She whispered and lowered her head.

"Well, I was too lazy to ride a bike, more importantly, let's heal you first," I said and reached her leg to heal.

"T-thank you," She replied blushing, but with her teary eyes, my heart broke.

I tried to poke more into her, hoping that she would resume back to her own normal self. "I never seen you cry before." Okay that was a bit not funny at all.

She frowned and sort of pouted her cheeks, "Hey, I'm a human too! I do have feelings!"

I patted her head and smiled at her. "Was just joking, your wound is badly injured by the way."

"Yeah right, it was just a mere sprain and a scratch on the bark of a tree!"

As stubborn as ever. "I guess your arm must have hurt from that fall too?" Before she could even reply back, I carried her; bridal-style manner.

"What are you doing?" She blushed and tried to struggle. "I can walk you idiot!"

"I don't think that's gonna work on me." I smirked and flew back to the main camping site.

_Meanwhile... _

"Are you sure she's gonna be alright?" Yukari frowned and looked behind, while holding onto Kei's waist as he tried to cycle fast.

"I don't know, but she was so persistent on us moving on without her... I was afraid she was about to burn us for defying her though," Kei said.

"That's her original personality, live with it! We have to help her! At least warn the instructors that she got injured even though we don't know any first-aid stuff," Yukari said and tried to stop Kei by squeezing his waist tighter.

"Okay fine, fine, I'll do whatever you say!" Kei reluctantly turned and cycled back, faster.

Yukari smiled at what he just said, leaning on his back, she whispered the 3 words softly.

When they reached the spot where Ayano got injured, Yukari was a little confused if she walked back herself leaving her bike here, or someone took her away while she was injured. She didn't knew if Ayano was safe or not.

"What do we do?" Yukari asked frantically and shook Kei's arm.

"Calm down, maybe someone took her away and cured her..." He patted Yukari's hands, trying to calm her down.

"No! I should... I should head back to the main camping site to inform and make sure that Ayano's fine!" Yukari said and ran back, without hearing what Kei has to say.

_Kei's POV_

Damn it, she just ran so fast like there was an earthquake behind us! I doubt she can even hear my calls shouting for her since she was already so frantic. Taking the bike, I hurriedly cycled all the way till I could reach her. She was nearly out of breath, seriously, sacrificing herself for her best friend was a good thing but she shouldn't overdo it, especially when some other people are concerned about her.

"Hop in, this will do much faster."

"Why did I not thought of that transport!" She groaned and got onto the second seat.

Once we reached to the main camping site, Yukari jumped off before I could even break the bike.

"Woah hey! That's dangerous!" I called out to her. But I dropped the bike and ran towards her just in case she's injured.

"Wow, you're sure caring."

"Well she's my friend, she protects me from everything," Yukari smiled.

I smiled back, this camping trip has got to be a fine and good one.

_End of Kei's POV_

_Ayano's POV_

How did he manage to find me anyway...? I wasn't even screaming for help... And even more, he's so caring for like the first time... His soft gentle features when he bandaged my leg... I couldn't stop staring at him!

Yukari and Kei broke my stare when they came in. It was a dream to stare at him for a long time.

"Hey Yukari, Kei, what's up?" I asked, wanting to stand up while Kazuma hasn't even bandaged my feet properly yet.

"Umm, no ceiling," Yukari smiled a bit. "So I guess your lover has came to rescue you?"

I blushed at her second sentence. "He's not my lover! And come to think of it, I don't know how he managed to find me too."

"Well, it's because the bond we had together made me felt that you're in pain and you want me to rescue you," Kazuma smirked as he stood up since he finished helping me in bandaging.

"Don't give me that crap! Tell the truth!" I gripped his collar.

He went to grab my face instead and his face came closer. I found myself harder to breathe, even more with this close, I slowly backed away; although I'm pretty sure of myself that I wanted to feel his lips...

"You haven't even said thank you for rescuing you, my princess. Well, I was stalking you alright?" Kazuma said as he went even closer, still holding my face.

"W-well..." I'm lost for words as I was mesmerized by his soft face coming closer to me. I can't back away any further though, otherwise I might fall off the chair.

"Your cheeks are rosy..." Kazuma put his nose onto my cheeks and rubbed it with his nose. Goosebumps trailed up my entire body, not to mention with Yukari sighing dreamily and Kei with his amused smile.

I totally forgot about them being here when they were so concerned about me that they dropped the bike race!

So I pushed Kazuma away before he went further, and stood up, the pain immediately rush through my leg and I dropped to the ground. Ouch, how did I forget pain?

"There there, that's for moving too much," Kazuma said as he helped me up.

"Yukari, Kei, how about cheering the rest for the bike race? I'm sure they can make it," I said. They've been standing there like some dummies, watching me and Kazuma being so 'lovely'.

"I know you want to spend more lovely time together with Kazuma, but that's fine! We'll come to you once they're all done! Oh but if you need more time, we'll be happy to give you more!" Yukari giggled and held Kei's hand. "See ya, then! Have a good time!"

Just when I was about to clear their 'doubts', Kazuma cut in, "Since when they became a couple?"

Then I thought for a while. Yukari held Kei's hands! But she was just dragging Kei out wasn't she? Unless she had some other intentions...? "They did became a couple?"

"If they did became a couple, it's time that we should also become a couple. Especially when we bonded much more than them, right?"

"H-how can you fool around with your love life anyway?" I blushed and ignored his gaze on me.

"I'm serious here, not fooling around," He went closer. "Do you understand how I feel?"

I suddenly became scared, what if he suddenly ditches me? I was afraid that he still has feelings for Tsui Ling and … Chiyo loves him... I would hurt Jun too if I accepted his feelings... But to sum it all up, love is war, isn't it?

"You do know I had doubts on you... And you know I suck at all these stuff about love..." I said and blushed even more.

He just sighed and released me, I suddenly felt like a free bunny, woo hoo! Just joking.

"By the way, where are you going?" I asked as he headed towards the door.

"Why? Missing me already?" He smirked and glanced at me.

"N-no! I mean... We're about to assemble and they're gonna announce the winners, right? What time is it now by the way?"

"I'm guessing it's about 3PM, you should rest though, your leg isn't well."

"I can walk, you idiot."

"You fell to the ground when you started to stand up just now."

"B-but-!"

"Fine, I'll carry you bridal-style, where do you want to go?"

"I wanna go support them."

_End of Ayano's POV_

**A/N: I'm so sorry for updating this late... Exams are coming and more D: And I'm running out of ideas for some reasons ;A; Can't seem to put the ideas that I originally planned in here... Funny isn't it? Anyway, review? **


End file.
